The Crow Flies Straight
by fear-the-dark
Summary: Set during their Prison sentence post season 3. Allie is a spiritual chaplain, tasked with the job of speaking to the sons. Can she get them talking? And will she stay on the straight and narrow, or will her moral compass be questioned as she falls for the man in leather? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FX own SOA. I own Allie, Katie, and Father Blackburn.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(** **Allie POV)**

The flight was long and uncomfortable. After fifteen hours of being kicked in the back by an over-excited toddler, I landed in Oakland airport. Walking out of the plane, I was greeted by the dry crisp heat of northern California. I turned my face to the sun and took a deep breath. I made it. I smiled as I walked into the airport to collect my suitcase. I was excited for the future.

Securing a work placement overseas wasn't easily accomplished, even if you did hold a postgraduate qualification. After 4 years at university studying religious studies, followed by 6 months of unemployment, I was accepted on a two-year placement working as an assistant spiritual chaplain in Northern california. A small town called Charming, in fact.

After waiting in baggage for half an hour, I grabbed my bag and headed for the exit. I spotted a small sign with her name clearly printed, being held up by a man of the cloth. I walked over and introduced myself quietly.

"Good Morning, Father, I'm Allie Collins." He was an older man, probably in his mid-fifties, with a bald head and a nice smile.

"Ah Miss Collins, how lovely to meet you," He replied, smiling and grasping my hand in his. "Welcome to California. How was your journey?" He asked, as they made their way towards a black SUV.

"It was good thank you," I responded, placing my bag into the boot and hopping into the passenger seat. It was strange to be sitting in the wrong side of the car. We pulled out of the airport and began our journey to Charming in a companionable silence. I looked out of the window at the huge buildings and the hustle of the people walking by. It was just like a cleaner, prettier London, but with a blue sky and sunshine instead of endless rain.

"I'm very pleased you are joining our team here, Allie," Father Blackburn spoke as we began breezing along the highway. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm very pleased to be here. This work is very exciting to me. I want to help people," I explained, pulling my long hair to one side and beginning to plait it.

"Oh there are plenty of people that could use our help these days, that's for sure," He nodded. "There's a lot of people that have lost their way in Charming." I looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"You'll see. We have a bit of a biker situation in our town, one that caused a lot of trouble a few months ago. It seems to be dying down with the new sheriff in town though… either that, or the fact that half of the bikers are locked up at the moment," My eyes widened at that. I knew from the job description that I might be working with criminals, but it didn't occur to me that there might be a gang living in the town I was staying in.

"Bikers?" I asked, wanting to know more. "Why are they in jail?"

" The club is known as the Sons of Anarchy. They claim to be a motorcycle enthusiast group, all for peace in Charming, and yet a few months ago they shot up one of our family gatherings not too far from here. They're inside for the gun charges, with their sentence somehow reduced from 15 years to parole in 14 months if they behave." Father Blackburn shook his head in dismay. "They should be out in the next 6 months."

"How do you know so much about their sentencing, Father?" I didn't think that kind of information was public knowledge, even in the U.S.

"Please call me Tom," He responded. "And I know because they've recently been added on our list of chaplaincy rounds. Apparently someone in the prison thinks it's a good idea to give them spiritual counselling whilst inside, to help them make better choices in the future." He seemed to find the idea amusing.

"You don't think it will help? That we should try?" I enquired. I didn't believe in lost causes.

" Honestly, I think you could try until you're blue in the face and it won't make a difference. They're in far too deep, and it would take a miracle to get them on the straight and narrow," he sighed, as if he was disappointed in himself for believing the worse.

"Then we should pray for them," I replied, and we fell into silence. I thought about the mysterious bikers for the rest of the journey, wondering what it must be like to live in a town with a gang. Growing up in South East England, I had never seen a gun or a gang. It was one of the reasons I wanted to come to the U.S. Not to be amongst gangs, of course; but to see more of the world. I wanted to make a difference.

Hopefully charming would be the place.

It took about an hour to reach Charming. It seemed a nice town, with a big community feel to it. I noticed there were no large chains; all businesses seemed small and local.

Tom dropped me off at my new apartment, telling me he would pick me up in a couple of hours so I could attend evening service. I planned to spend the next couple of hours unpacking my tiny suitcase, and then going for a walk around town. Apparently this apartment (that came with the job), was only a 5 minute walk into the centre of town, which was great as my sense of direction was non existent. Looking around the apartment, I could see that it would need a few homing touches, something I could focus on in the next couple of weeks once I had settled.

I heard a soft knock on my apartment door, and looked through the peephole to see who it was. I could see a blonde girl, about my age, standing outside smiling at the peephole. I opened the door.

"Hi!" The girl grinned enthusiastically and held out her hand in greeting. "I'm Katie, I live next door. Welcome to Charming!" I smiled at her and welcomed her inside.

"Hi Katie, I'm Allie," I replied and she nodded as if she already knew.

"Father Tom said you would be arriving today. I'm the Buddhist chaplain here in Northern Cali. Here, I bought you this as a welcoming gift," She explained, handing me a small cactus in a cute vase. "I thought you might want a homing touch. I know these apartments don't come with much."

"Thank you, you read my mind. Have you lived in Charming long?" I asked, placing the Cactus on the desk in the corner.

"A couple of years. I was born in Lodi, but transferred here when Father Blackburn took over the running of the chaplaincy services in Northern Cali. Normally there is a chaplain for each religion in each town, but there isn't a large demand for Buddhism around here, so I travel around when needed. " She sat on the small sofa and accepted the soda I offered her with a smile. "You're from much further away though? All the way across the pond?" I nodded and she grinned. "That's so awesome. Heard you're here to cover spiritual?"

"Yep, that's me," I laughed, finding her really easy to talk to.

" Sweet, looking forward to working with you. You got any plans right now?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I was gonna go into town and pick up some groceries, then Father Blackburn is coming to take me to evening service," I explained and she grimaced.

"Oh god, good luck with that, they go on forever," She laughed. "I love Tom and I love my job, but those Catholic services just never seem to end!"

"I don't mind listening, I find them quite interesting. As long as he doesn't try to convert me!" I laughed and she shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that. Come on then, I'll show you around town. Let's get you some food!" I locked my apartment and we walked into town together.

 **(Jax POV)**

"Teller. Infirmary!" The guard yelled across the yard. _For Fuck Sake._ I hated these pointless trips to the infirmary. My wounds were pretty much healed. Separating me from my brothers just made us all vulnerable, which was something we could do without. _Just 6 months to go,_ I told myself inwardly.

"Now, Teller!" The guard was getting impatient. I stood up and walked over to the door, being clapped on the shoulder by Chibbs in the process. The guard led the way through the halls to the infirmary, where he gestured me to sit and cuffed me to the desk. "Doc will be here in a minute," He spoke and shut the door, leaving me by myself.

I sighed and slumped lower into the seat. I couldn't wait to get out of this shit hole and back to my life. To Tara. My Tara who, by some miracle, was still waiting for me after all the shit we've been through. _Just 6 months to go._

The doctor came in without a word, closing the door and walking over to me. I stood and lifted my shirt, so he could remove the bandage and take a look. He nodded approvingly, removing the bandage completely and not replacing it. He came over to the desk, shuffled some papers around, before finally looking at me. I took the hint and sat back down. Obviously I was all healed.

"You're all fixed Mr. Teller. I don't suppose you're going to tell me who did this to you?" I just stared at him. He sighed and shook his head. The guard came back in moments later and uncuffed me from the desk, slapping the cuff back over my wrist.

"Let's go Teller." He didn't lead me back to the yard, instead taking a turn that led to the interview rooms. He opened one of the doors and nodded me inside, locking the door behind me.

Lowen was waiting at the table. "Mr. Teller," She greeted me and shook my hand, despite the fact I was cuffed.

"What's going on?" I asked, surprised to see the lawyer. I knew we were nowhere near getting our parole date yet.

"There's a new condition being added to your case, Mr. Teller. The courts think it's a good idea for all criminals to receive chaplaincy before the offer of parole, in an attempt to… reform their characters." She smiled like she knew this was a pointless endeavour. I just stared at her blankly.

"What the fuck is chaplaincy?" I asked. "Sounds like some faith shit." She smiled again.

"It is in a way. It's basically a form of counselling. Someone comes and visits you, and you talk. They listen. Or you don't talk. I guess it's all up to you," She explained. I shook my head. She should know by now we would never talk about club business with anybody.

"And if we say no?" I asked, though I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Then you won't be eligible for parole. You'll be inside for the next 15 years." I clenched my jaw in anger. _Fucking feds._

"Guess we don't have a choice then. Sign us up." I sighed and she nodded, getting to her feet.

"The chaplain should visit from next week. You'll be informed when the visits will be. As you signed your forms as "no religious belief", you'll likely be seeing the spiritual chaplain. I have no idea who it'll be. Good day Mr. Teller." She smiled and left.

 _Well fuck._ Clay was going to love this.

 **Please let me know what you think. I promise after the first couple of chapters the religious/ chaplaincy element of this story will lessen, I just want to set the scene properly.**

 **Also, it's still undecided whether this will be a juice/OC or a happy/OC, so please let me know what you would prefer to read.**

 **Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to JuniperRose2, nikkihainline and klove93 for following this story! I promise I will make it the best story I can, and I can't wait to get to Allie meeting the boys and really getting this story started. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: FX owns SOA. I own Katie, Father Blackburn and Allie.**

 **Chapter 2**

St. Michael's Church looked beautiful in the evening. The light shone through the stained glass as the sun set, illuminating the aisle that people were walking down to take their seat. I was attending my first evening service, led by Father Blackburn. I wanted to gauge the faith in Charming, to know if a spiritual chaplain was really needed, or if this town was predominantly Catholic. I also wanted to meet the community, so I would be seen as a friendly face when I began my work tomorrow morning.

"Haven't seen you around here before, Sweetheart." I was pulled out of my day dream by a kind looking man, and smiled quickly to cover my mistake.

"I'm Allie, the new spiritual chaplain for Charming," I explained, extending a hand to the gentleman in front of me. He smiled, and shook my hand in return.

"It's nice to meet you, Allie, I'm Wayne Unser. Used to be the chief round here," He explained, sighing wistfully. I nodded in understanding. Father Blackburn had explained the old chief was a regular church-goer.

"Pleasure to meet you, Wayne. Do you miss it?" I asked, thinking how hard it must be to step down from such a central and important role. He chuckled slightly.

"Are you shrinking me, Sweetheart? I thought that was old Father's job in the confession booth." I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"I'm not a shrink, and you only use those chambers to talk if that's what you believe in. I'm just hear to listen. I don't need a 'booth' for that Wayne," I explained quietly, smiling to show I meant no offense. He seemed surprised by my response.

"You're not a catholic?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Spiritual," I repeated, tapping the centre of my chest lightly. "What I feel comes from in here and it's between me and the guy upstairs," I explained. "I'm here for all the people that don't go to church, and don't fit the religious stereotype. Everyone deserves a listening ear… to know that someone cares and isn't judging. Guess for Charming, that's now me," I shrugged, looking around at the congregation assembling. "All of these people have found their God and their peace. What about those who haven't?" He pondered what I said for a moment.

"Yes," He finally spoke, "I miss it. I feel really damn useless at the moment." I shook my head lightly and placed my hand over his.

"You're not useless Wayne," I disagreed, squeezing his hand in comfort. "You've just got to find where you fit here and now. That's no different to me." I smiled encouragingly and he chuckled once more.

"Guess we're outsiders together then, " He laughed and then cursed when his phone went off. "I've gotta take this. It was nice meeting you, Allie." He smiled and began walking towards the door.

"You too, Wayne," I called after him. I liked the former chief.

** _Break_ **

 **(Jax's POV)**

Clay was pissed. We were all under strict instructions not to say a single word to this 'religious prick' that was coming to see us. That was easier said than done, and I expressed as much.

"We've gotta give them something Clay. Show we're making an effort." Clay shooks my words off.

"VP's right Clay," Bobby spoke up quietly. "We keep silent and they're gonna think we don't deserve to get out. We gotta play their game." Clay glared daggers at us all.

"We don't say shit about the club," Clay ground out. Bobby shook his head. I resisted the urge to roll me eyes. _Did he honestly think any of us were that stupid?_

"Not about the club brother. You know none of us would do that. We just gotta talk about something. Anything. Just show them we're willing to change," Bobby smirked. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'll talk about Tara. The Boys. We've just gotta get through this bullshit so we can go home," I added.

"Could scare 'em off Prez," Happy suggested quietly. Clay looked interested but I shook my head.

"What, and risk losing parole? Do you wanna be in here for the next 15 years Hap? I sure as hell don't," I argued. The tension between us all was thick. We needed to agree on this shit.

"I could tell them about my weed shop," Juice spoke enthusiastically. We all laughed. "What?" He asked, looking confused. "Why not? The guy is spiritual right? Probably loves a smoke," He said confidently. Even Happy smirked.

Just like that the tension was gone.

"Say what you like. Don't say anything at all. I don't give a shit," Clay waved his hand. Juice and Happy left to play basketball, leaving the rest of us.

I felt sorry for the person who was coming to chat with Clay.

** _Break_ **

(Allie's POV)

"Thanks for helping to clear up, Allie," Tom smiled at me as I handed him the hymn books I had collected.

"You're welcome. It was a beautiful service, Father," I replied, and I wasn't lying. He was an amazing preacher. Kind, devoted, and he really cared for his congregation. He was definitely in the right job.

"Thank you, my child. It is always nice to know your work is appreciated. Are your parents religious?" He inquired, smiling and gesturing us to sit in one of the pews.

"My mother was. My father believes this is all a big coincidence," I shook my head at the incredulity of that thought. How can this whole world have been an accident?

"And what do you personally believe?" He asked, staring at me patiently. "I know you have studied every religion, and I know you are spiritual… so do you not believe in God?"

"Oh no, Father, I believe," I explain quickly. People always assumed I didn't believe. "I just think every God is the same God. Whether you know him as Allah, or God, or Jehovah, or Brahma, it is all the same. God watches and he loves and he cares. He allows us to make our own mistakes, and have our own victories. I think as long as you're a good person, and you do the right thing, you don't need to pray or follow a strict set of rules to have a relationship with people. I respect and admire the people that do. I just personally believe God loves me for being a good person, and that's enough. Does that upset you?" I would never change my beliefs for anyone, but I didn't want to upset Father Blackburn with my beliefs either.

I was relieved when he smiled and placed his hand on my leg.

"Not at all, Child. If that is how you choose to see God, and you wish to help people, then that is all we can ask for in this world. Now, we need to talk about your work. There are a few different duties that you will need to perform whilst you're here in Charming. St. Thomas, the local hospital, are in need of a spiritual chaplain to be on-call, in case there are patients or families who are in need of support. You will also be helping here in the church, and in the crematorium, where we also provide non-religious services. Finally… there is a project starting next week at Stockton state prison that I mentioned yesterday. We will be offering chaplaincy to inmates who are due parole in the next few months. Katie will be offering counsel to the few Buddhist inmates, whilst I will be lending my services to listen to the Catholic community inside. There are, however, a few inmates who would fall under your jurisdiction. Of course, if you feel uncomfortable with that, we can contact someone from San Francisco to help us…" I interrupted him with a shake of my head.

"There's no need, Father, I'm happy to help. This is what I came here to do," I nodded firmly. I wasn't going to judge anybody or refuse them help because of their life choices. That would go against everything I believe in.

"Wonderful," he smiled. "Hopefully we can make a difference to these gentlemen." I had a feeling he said that for my benefit, not because he truly believed we could. I wasn't going to give up before I'd even started though. "I will post your timetable through your door tomorrow morning, and you will be accompanying Katie for the first week until you get your bearings." I smiled gratefully and stood up.

"Thank you for all your help, Father. I will see you tomorrow." I bid him goodnight and headed back to my apartment. I wanted some time alone to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow.

 **** End of Chapter ****

 **Don't worry everybody! The next chapter will be posted within the next couple of days, and Allie will FINALLY meet at least one of the boys ;)**

 **Jury is still out on a happy or Juice fic, so any suggestions are most welcome! By the end of the next chapter I will have decided where I'm going with this story, who it will be focussed on, and how it will end.**

 **KISSES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **FX and Kurt own SOA. I only own Allie, Katie, and Tom.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all of the love! I can't believe the love and support this fanfic is already getting. Big hugs!**

 **Thank you to Nikole Salvatore, Melyloop, and the guest reviewer for reviewing this fic! You all voted for it to be a Happy fic, and whilst this chapter seems very Juice focussed DO NOT FEAR! I have heard your plea and I'm thinking there is still time to change the course to a Happy romance. I'm sure he's never been afraid of a bit of competition ;) Please read this chapter and let me know if you're still rooting for Happy, or if this has changed your mind.**

 **Also, a big thank you to Khyharah. I know you really want a Tig story, and whilst I was all for it at the start of this chapter, I realise as I'm developing Allie as a character, that she just doesn't fit with Tig. HOWEVER, I love your suggestion and I have another fanfic I'm about to start (it'll be uploaded this week), and that will be a Tig/ OC just for you. So please come and check it out, I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Ally POV)**

I was settling into Charming nicely. I loved the sunshine and the sense of community here. Not to mention Katie and I were becoming fast friends.

I'd spent the whole week with her, getting to grips with the layout of Charming and the routine of our job. We also spent most evenings together, grabbing dinner and then getting to know each other. We bounced off each other really well, often finding ourselves in fits of laughter. She was sweet and kind. I also found out she's a bit of a slut.

"You were caught doing WHAT?" I gasped for air through my laughter. We were lounging on my sofa, a half-eaten pizza between us. It was late friday night.

"I know, I know, it's so bad. We didn't think anyone would be using the pool at 1am, and bubble machines are serious fun," She winked and I laughed again.

"Can't say I've ever had any experience with having sex in a pool," I shrugged and she giggled.

"You have so much to learn," She informed me, still laughing a little. "So, are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded. Tomorrow we were beginning our chaplaincy work at Stockton. "Do you know who you're seeing?"

"Tomorrow it's Juan Carlos Ortiz, tuesday it's Clay Morrow and Jackson Teller, Wednesday it's Alexander Trager," I informed her.

"Shit," she replied with a nervous giggle. "Nothing like throwing you into the deep end." I gave her a questioning look.

"You know them?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Not personally. They're the sons," she explained, and I stared at her for a minute before it clicked.

"The sons of Anarchy?" I clarified. "The motorcycle gang that's inside for federal weapons charges?" She nodded. "Well, shit. Glad we did our training this morning." We'd spent a long three hours being taught how to speak to inmates without causing offense or getting into awkward situations. Don't make yourself vulnerable, don't look too cocky, etc etc.

"It'll be fine." she reassured me. "I doubt they will say anything at all, to be honest. I was trying to help some of the One-Niners a while back in Oakland, and all they did is sit in silence the entire time. It was really irritating."

"So what happened? Did they get parole?" I asked and she shrugged.

"You write up your notes at the end of each session, if you want to. Of course, anything you do write down can be used in court, to say they have or haven't changed," That was a massive shock to me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I thought everything was confidential." She shrugged once more.

"It can be, it's up to you. You can just write that they've attended, or if you think there is something that needs passing on, you pass it on," She explained patiently. I shook my head.

"There is no way I will ever break confidence with my clients," I said firmly and she smiled.

"Hopefully you'll never have to, Al. As I said, I doubt they'll say anything of importance. You're the enemy," She laughed, making me nervous. I didn't want to be the enemy. I wanted to help. I wasn't there to judge them.

"Why have I got so many of them?" I asked. "Surely, as they know each other, they should have different people to speak to." She shrugged. She has a habit of doing that, I'd noticed.

"Lack of chaplains, lack of funds," She explained. "That, and the fact no one thinks this project will work anyway." well, brilliant, I thought. It's always great when people have faith in their own work.

"Any advice?" I asked, as she said she had worked with other gangs before.

"Just don't ask about their activities, I guess. Keep it professional. They're really good at manipulation. Oh, and watch out for Clay. He's the club president. I wouldn't get on his bad side." I nodded my thanks, my mind racing. All of a sudden I wasn't sure if I was equipped for this job.

"Don't overthink it, Allie," Katie smiled at me. "Just remember they don't want to change. So, don't take it to heart if you can't win them all."

This was going to be very difficult.

 **** Break ****

I pulled up outside of stockton prison and got out of my rented Toyota Corolla. I tightened my high ponytail, something I often did when I'm nervous, and picked a piece of fluff from my jeans. I had opted for a simple jeans and t-shirt ensemble with ankle boots, an outfit that didn't say anything to anyone.

I signed in at reception and a guard took me along a corridor to a small room with a table in the middle, with two chairs either side. There was no other furniture in the room. It looked exactly like what it was; an interrogation room.

"Do you really think inmates are going to want to open up to me in here?" I asked incredulously. The guard looked at me like I was an idiot.

"They don't get privileges until they cooperate," He spoke gruffly. "You're seeing Ortiz?" I nodded and he gestured to the table. "He'll be cuffed to the table leg for your own protection."

Just great, I thought.

"Ok, thank you Mr…?" I inquired politely and he smiled slightly.

"It's just Dan," He replied. "Don't let them think they're in charge, Miss." I nodded and he sighed. "I'll go and fetch Ortiz." He closed the door behind himself and I sank into a chair on the far side of the table.

How could they possibly expect this to ever work? I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to anybody in this room. It looked like a room where you give your statement at a police station, not somewhere where you can receive comfort and confidence. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again, a man in handcuffs being roughly dragged along by Dan. He pushed him down into the chair, and adjusted his cuffs so they secured Mr. Ortiz to the desk. I saw a slight wince from Mr. Ortiz as the cuffs were slammed shut, and I was furious in an instant.

"Thank you, guard that will be all," I stated, and tilted my head toward the door. Dan looked confused.

"You don't want me to stay?" He asked, surprised. I shook my head.

"No, thank you. This is a private appointment. I'm sure you'll be outside if I need you?" I asked, my patience wearing thin. He pursed his lips, nodded and left, slamming the door behind him.

We were alone. I sat down opposite Mr. Ortiz and took a moment to look at him properly. He was a slim build, with olive skin and dark brown hair. The bottom of his arms were decorated with tattoos, an open-mouthed skull with flames around the outside on his right forearm and a reaper on his left. I had seen the reaper before; it was the sons of anarchy club symbol. Looking back up to his face, I noticed he had attractive light brown eyes. Eyes that were watching my scrutiny. I blushed.

"Is your wrist ok?" I asked gently, noticing him rubbing the tender spot. His actions still immediately.

"It's fine," he answered quietly. His voice was surprisingly pleasant; not gruff or angry like I thought it'd be. We studied each other for another moment.

"You're a girl," he finally blurted out. I looked at him confused for a moment, before I laughed lightly.

"Well spotted, Mr. Ortiz," I smiled. "Were you expecting something else?" He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'we thought priests were old men'. I laughed again.

"I'm not a priest, Mr. Ortiz," I explained. "I just….thought you might like to talk."

"Am I being recorded?" He asked and I shook my head. "You would say that though."

"You have my word," I replied and he shrugged. My word meant nothing to him.

"Juice," he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"You're thirsty?" I asked. I could probably get him a glass of water. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"It's my name," He chuckled. "I'm Juice." _And I'm an idiot,_ I thought. I noticed something else about him though. He had a lovely smile. Not a typical smirk, but a full-on megawatt grin. It was gorgeous.

He didn't look like a criminal.

"I'm Allie, " I smiled gently. "It's nice to meet you Juice. Is there anything you want to talk about?" He frowned at me.

"Don't you want to ask me questions?" He seemed confused. I shook my head.

"This isn't an interview or an interrogation, Juice," I said, feeling a bit sick at the idea he thought I wanted to interrogate him. Would that put me in danger?

"Then what do you want? Why are you here?" He asked, not seeming to understand at all.

"I want to help people," I said quietly, knowing how naive that must have sounded. He didn't laugh though. He looked frustrated more than anything.

"You think I need help?" He threw out, and I realised he must have thought I meant help to get away from his club. I took a deep breath and looked him clear in the eyes.

"I think anyone that is locked up 24 hours a day would appreciate someone to talk to. That's what I'm here for," I explained. "I don't wish to speak about anything you're not comfortable with. You don't have to talk at all. I just… think everybody deserves the right not to feel alone." He smiled slightly when I spoke of not being alone.

Maybe I was getting somewhere after all.

** **(Juice's POV)** **

I hated feeling alone. It was my biggest fear. Growing up in Queens, with a deadbeat dad and a druggy mum, loneliness was a feeling I was all too familiar with. It was why I joined the mob in Queens, looking for a sense of family. That didn't get me anywhere, just some jail time and eventually, a one-way ticket out of New York for good. I had a bounty on my head there, for something I didn't do, so I could never go back. I packed and left, travelling through the states on my bike, searching for a place to call home. That's when I found the sons. Best brothers I could ever ask for. As long as I had them, I would never feel alone. Even prison wasn't too bad, as they were around.

I looked at the girl in front of me. She was cute; there was no denying that. Dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes. She seemed sincere. She definitely wasn't what I was expecting. I thought I'd be dealing with an old hippy, or a stuffy old man from the local church, preaching the word of God. Instead this girl seemed… nice. Pretty. She didn't look like she belonged working in a prison though. She seemed nervous, uncomfortable… almost scared. I frowned. Was she scared of me? Most of the guys would be happy with this feeling. That they're were in control and could use it to their advantage. It just made me feel a bit sick. She seemed like she really want to talk, to help.

I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

"I own a weed shop," I blurted out. I just wanted to seem normal. Everyone smokes weed, right?

"That's… interesting. Does it have a name?" She asked. She was frowning slightly. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she didn't smoke weed.

"Clear passages," I explained, pulling a little face. I didn't think she wanted to hear about this at all. "It's in Charming."

"I didn't realise there were shops that sell cannabis," She looked thoughtful. I stared at her as if she was nuts. Then I realised something. She wasn't from around here. She had an accent I wasn't used to hearing. A rather cute one, now I was thinking about it.

"Where are you from?" I asked and she tilted her head.

"England." Now it was her turn to look at me like I was an idiot. "Cannabis is illegal there."

"Ah," I grimaced. That would explain why she didn't think my weed shop was cool. Damnit.

"I'll check out your shop at some point, though, if that's ok?" She asked politely. "I'm still finding my way around charming."

"You live in Charming?" I asked. She must be new, as I'd never seen her around before. She nodded.

"Moved here last week," She explained and I couldn't help but smile.

"My shop's just round the corner from Floyd's Barber shop," I told her eagerly. I was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

"Guess time's up," I sighed. I might have been mistaken, but she looked a little disappointed too.

"Thank you for your time, Juice," she smiled genuinely. "I'll be back next week."

"Bye, Allie," I called as she walked out of the door, leaving me cuffed to the desk. For the first time since we arrived in Stockton county, I wasn't in a hurry for my parole date to come around.

 **Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really enjoying developing Juice. I wanted to give him a voice and show that he's not as stupid as everyone makes out. But also, if this is going to be a Happy fic, Allie needs a kind of 'in' with understanding the club, because a chaplain is just not going to accept a murderer right off the bat. Do you get what I mean?**

 **Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you.**

 **Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. I'm overwhelmed with the support and love, and I appreciate all the time you have taken letting me know that you're enjoying it so far)**

 **Disclaimer: All SOA is owned by FX. I only own Allie and Dan.**

 **Chapter 4**

(Juice POV)

The guard led me back to the cells, which were all open as it was 'free association time'. I found the guys in the rec room, crowded around a table where Happy was currently playing a board game with a Mexican. As I got closer I realised what they were playing and felt a little sad. _Snakes and ladders._ Looking at the intense look on Happy's face, you'd think they were playing russian roulette. I never played with the club during recreation time, I always chose to watch. I never told them why and they never asked.

Truth is, I didn't know how to.

I never played board games as a child. My mum was always out of it and my sister left the second she turned 18. Even before that she never had time for me. Not that I blamed her; she just wanted out of our shitty upbringing. Missing out on normal stuff like that never bothered me growing up, because I didn't know any different. Until moments like this.

"Hey Juicy!" Tig called me over and clapped me on the shoulder. "You good?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's talk," Clay commanded, "Hap finish up!" Happy frowned, which quickly turned into a grin as he rolled a 6, climbed a ladder and hit his counter over finish.

"Pay up sucker," He grinned as the Mexican opposite him dropped 3 cigarettes on the board with a scowl, muttering in Spanish. Happy snatched up his winnings and we all headed to the other end of the room, where there was a spare table.

I'd already decided I wasn't going to tell them Allie was a woman. I was always the butt of their jokes; It was payback time.

"So, how'd it go?" Jax asked the second we all sat down.

"It was certainly surprising," I answered, determined not to give much away. "Not how I'd thought it would be."

"Did the bastard give you the third degree?" Tig asked. I shook my head.

"Didn't ask much. Waited for me to talk," I explained and Clay grunted.

"Psychological shit. Giving us the silent treatment to trick us into talking. Well two can play at that game," Clay declared.

"Bet the old git thinks he can outsmart us. Asshole," Tig spat out. I had to refrain from laughing out loud.

"Can't wait to get my hands on him," Happy growled and I smirked inwardly. I'm sure he would wanna put his hands all over Allie.

"No Happy," Our VP spoke with conviction. "You can't wreck our chances of parole. Tara's about to pop. I need to be there for my boys." Jax turned to look at me.

"Me and Clay are seeing the chaplain next. Anything we should know?" _Only that she's got tits,_ I thought.

"Nah," I shrugged. "You might be surprised though. You might like 'em." _You'll definitely like the look of her._

"There's more chance of Hell freezing over, Juicy," Clay glared and I just shrugged again.

 _We'll see._

** The next day **

( **Allie's POV)**

I had a feeling this meeting was not going to go as well as the last. I tried hard not to read the file I was given, but curiosity got the better of me. Clay Morrow was the SOA president. He was the big dog. I had a feeling that if he didn't like me or trust me, I had no hope with any of the other sons. The whole thing would fall apart. They'd never speak to me again, and that would be shit for both of us. I knew their paroles were riding on this, and I didn't want to compromise their chances of freedom. Even if they were suspected of multiple murders and having a gun running business.

I was trying to keep an open mind.

I was all set up and waiting in the god forsaken interview room when they brought Clay Morrow in. He was broad, with cold grey eyes and silver hair. He looked taken aback for a second when he saw me, before swiftly covering his face with a blank mask.

So Juice didn't tell him anything about me. Interesting.

It was a different guard from yesterday, and he cuffed Clay to the desk without a word.

It became apparent after sitting for a few minutes in silence, that Mr Morrow was not going to speak first.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Morrow, I'm Allie Collins," I spoke politely and confidently, just like we'd been taught in training. "I am here for you to talk to over the next few weeks. Anything you say in this room is entirely confidential, so it will not go on record. Of course you can also choose not talk and we can sit in silence, or we can ever cancel the sessions altogether, but they may have an impact on your parole rights," I explained, and then waited for him to speak.

He didn't say a word.

Twenty minutes passed in complete silence. Thirty minutes. I didn't push him into speaking. It was suggested in training that simple questions might help inmates to open up. But not with Clay Morrow. I could tell in an instant that this was a test. To see if I'd push for information; if I had an ulterior motive. I didn't.

I could wait.

At the end of our session, after fifty minutes of complete silence, I opened my folder and wrote "ATTENDED" in green pen in the first slot next to Clay's name. I knew he was watching, that he could see I was ticking the box to say all was well in our session, and there wasn't a problem. He raised one eyebrow at me.

That was progress.

"I'll see you next week, Mr. Morrow," I said brightly and called the guard to take him back to his cell.

** Small break**

I still had an hour to spare before my next appointment, so I decided to back to my car for some lunch. On my way out, I walked past the reception and decided to do some research.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me," I began, smiling at the bored-looking woman sitting behind the desk who was staring at her phone.

"Visiting is closed today," She drawled, not even bothering to look up. Didn't anyone give a shit in this place?

"I'm not here to visit. I'm the spiritual chaplain covering inmate's spiritual and communication needs," I explained patiently.

"Right," She sighed, popping her chewing gum. "What do you want?" _For you to stop being so rude,_ I thought.

"I wish to speak to the warden about the gentlemen I'm currently seeing."

"Warden's not here," She responded, looking back down to her phone. Now I was losing my patience.

"Stop looking at your phone," I commanded and she looked up in surprise. " Now, either tell me who I should speak to instead and point me in the right direction, or my next call will be to lodge an official complaint about you and your bad manners. Ok?" I insisted, placing one hand on the desk and leaning towards her.

"I'll take it from here Chantelle, " A familiar voice spoke from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I realised it was Dan, the guard from yesterday. He came to stand by my side and glared at the girl behind the desk. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Collins, we can talk about SAMCRO in the staff hall," he said, gesturing with his arm for me to go first. He looked back at the rude girl and glared again: " I'll be reporting your lack of manners, Chantelle. I suggest you put your phone away and get on with some work."

She glared daggers at us as walked away towards the hall. I sat down at a table by the window. It must have been one-way glass, as it looked out into what I assumed was the yard for outside time. It looked like a huge grey cage with a lone basketball hoop at one end. I shook my head.

"Do you want some food? Coffee?" Dan asked.

"Sure," I smiled, wanting a clean slate with no animosity for what I was about to ask. He nodded and came back a few minutes later with sandwiches, crisps and two coffees. He sat down opposite me as I offered my thanks.

"No problem," He shrugged, taking a bite out of a chicken and mayo sandwich. "I'm sorry again about Chantelle. She's new," He tried to explain and I grimaced at that.

"So am I. That's no excuse to speak to someone like that. You wouldn't see me treating people like dirt," I scowled, picking at the crisps.

"That's because you give a shit," He laughed lightly but I didn't feel like he was laughing at me. "That's why you're here right? You wanted to give the warden grief about how we treat the inmates? Grief I'm now going to get, no doubt, because the warden's not here." I shook my head at his assumption.

"I'm not here to talk about their treatment, although you could learn to be a bit gentler with the cuffs," I narrowed my eyes a little and he sighed.

"I know you're trying to be kind, Miss Collins, but you don't know them. You can't trust them. They're in here for a reason, remember. They're prisoners," He insisted.

"They are also people," I countered. "Committing a crime does not mean you forego any offer of kindness, understanding and fairness.

I'm sure we could disagree on this subject all day," I added quickly, seeing he was about to interrupt me, "but I simply wish to talk about improving the facilities we are providing for the duration of their chaplaincy."

"What do you mean?" He asked, wary.

"First of all, I wish to decorate that awful interview room you're expecting me to use. I doubt the paint job is doing much to inspire them to spill their guts; in fact I'm sure it's doing quite the opposite. It looks like I'm interviewing and judging them." He held his hand up to stop me.

"You can't change the decor," he stated and i huffed. "It is an investigation room and therefore has to meet federal guidelines. I'm sorry."

"Well, can I move my sessions to a different room then?" I quickly asked and watched him consider it.

"Maybe," He said eventually. "We have a small empty room at the end of this corridor. It used to be for storage but it's been empty for ages. I'll ask the warden if you can use it."

"Can I decorate it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Not the walls," he explained, "any colour can be associated with favouring a gang or particular group of people. That's why everything is grey. But you might be able to put some more comfortable furniture in and stuff like that." I nodded.

"Lastly, can I bring things in for the inmates to use during our sessions?"

"Depends what it is. They can't take anything out of the room, and don't bring in anything potentially dangerous," He explained.

"I just want to use things in the room," I confirmed. "Like puzzles, or stationary. Something to engage them with," I kept smiling, and eventually he relented at my hopeful expression.

"Can't see it doing any harm. Let me check with the warden though." I nodded. "It might help if you can show you're making a difference." He raised his eyebrows at me, hinting at something but I had no idea what.

"What do you mean?" I eventually asked and he sighed.

"You need to get them talking," he explained.

"They are talking," I defended my sessions instantly. Technically Juice had talked. And besides, I'd only had two sessions, what did they expect from me?

"But are they actually saying something?" He pressed and I bristled.

"What my client speaks about during their session is completely confidential and will remain that way for as long as I'm their chaplain," I growled, but he just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"You know you have to hand in a report at the end of the week, right?" That specifies what you've spoken about? That's the whole reason for this experiment," He was still trying to win me over.

"The hell I will," I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"You're so determined to help people who can't be helped and, more importantly, don't want to be helped. But you'll learn. You'll see it's pointless." He looked sorry for me. I was livid. But I could clearly see how I could work this to my advantage.

"I need to build trust with them. That takes time. It takes the right resources. The right setting. The right person saying the right thing at the right time. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do, Miss Collins," He nodded, pushing himself up from the table. "But we need those reports. We're counting on that information."

 _Don't worry Dan, you'll get information_ , I thought. _Just not the kind of information you want._

 **A/N : Ta-DA! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm loving how Allie is coming out of her shell and already starting to manipulate the system to her benefit, without even realising she's doing something very SAMCRO-ish!**

 **Next chapter will be her meeting with Jax and maybe a visit to the weed shop. Also there will soon be some club and charming drama for them all to deal with, so stay tuned.**

 **I work during the week and the commute is quite long, so whilst I write on the train, I probably won't get to upload another chapter until at least wednesday. SORRY!**

 **As always, please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you.**

 **And Happy's time is coming, don't worry!**

 **KISSES! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to say a big thank you to Khyharah and my guest reviewer for both of your reviews. It means so much to me that you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **I know I said I wouldn't update this until wednesday but I had a spare couple of hours today and couldn't resist getting this down!**

Chapter 5

 **(Allie's POV)**

Jackson Teller was attractive. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He looked at me, then back at the guard as if to say 'Are you sure this is who I'm meant to be seeing?' I just smiled politely. I was starting to wonder if any of this motorcycle club actually communicated with each other.

The guard locked him to the table and left. My eyes met the blue eyes before me and he laughed.

"Guess this is why Juice didn't say much," He chuckled, "you're definitely not an old hairy priest." I smiled, suddenly understanding. That's why they all looked surprised when they came in. Must be playing a prank on each other.

"I'm Allie," I introduced myself, "And you're… Mr Teller?"

"Jax," he amended and I smiled gently. First name basis was a good start.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about, Jax?" I asked, placing both hands on the desk and linking my fingers together.

"What do you wanna know, darling?" He drawled, his eyes twinkling. I had a feeling Jax Teller was a bit of a ladies man. I inwardly groaned.

"Anything that you want to tell me," I replied honestly. "I'm here for your benefit." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"This is confidential, right?" He asked and I nodded. As long as I was the chaplain working with the sons, you could bet your ass that it was staying confidential.

"I won't talk about the club," He said succinctly and I nodded in understanding. After a moment in silence, I decided to take the lead.

"Do you miss Charming?" I asked, and he seemed grateful for the prompt.

"Yeah, I miss it. It's home and I've got family there," He explained in a proud tone. Family was obviously important to him.

"Tell me about your family?" I asked and he smiled.

"I have Tara, who's smoking. She's a doctor at St. Thomas. I have a beautiful son Abel, he's a great kid. And I have another on the way." His eyes glazed over as if he was a thousand miles away. Back with his family. After a moment he began to look sad. I could guess why.

"Are you going to miss it?" I asked gently, treading carefully. "The birth?"

There were unshed tears in his eyes, but his gaze grew hard at my question.

"She's due in just over a month, what do you think?" He said bitterly, looking away and glaring at the wall.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly and I meant it. His eyes shot back to look at me. He was surprised to see I looked sincere.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled lightly at my efforts.

"Technically, no," he admitted, "but I'm convinced it's a boy. Tara says I'm gonna give the kid a complex, keep calling it 'he'," He laughed again and, just like that, the twinkle in his eye was back.

"So, what's your story Allie? You know this can't be all one way," He stated and I could see his expression change. He was now the club VP and he wanted proof that this was give and that. That he could trust me.

That was fine with me.

"I'm 23 years old, originally from Kent in South East England. I moved here for the job and I know live in Charming," I explained, keeping my voice neutral and open.

"How are you finding Charming?" He asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"I love it. It's beautiful and the people are friendly. There's a good sense of community," I responded and he looked pleased. I realised family wasn't the only thing he was proud about. He was proud of where he comes from too.

"Charming: Our name says it all," he quoted and I laughed. It certainly did.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded.

"What's the food like in this place?" He burst out laughing.

"That's what you wanna know?" I nodded and he snorted. "It's prison food darling, it tastes like shit." I thought as much. It gave me an idea though.

"How's the food in Charming?" He couldn't help but ask. "Diner still make the best burgers in Cali?" I shrugged.

"I haven't been to the diner yet. Only moved here last week," I explained.

"You should check it out. Where are you staying anyway?" Warning bells went off in my head and I knew from training that I shouldn't answer this question.

"Near St. Michael's church," I responded, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Ah yeah, I heard that the church owned some of the apartments round there." He didn't seemed fazed that I didn't exactly answer his question, which made me feel bad for suspecting there was a hidden agenda.

We spent the next couple of minutes in comfortable silence. Jax had certainly put in a lot more effort than Clay had in our first session, and I didn't want to push him too far.

"Did you choose us?" He asked me quietly, studying my face. "To work with us on this experiment?" I shook my head at his question.

"Your diversity information reads 'no faith' or 'other', so you are registered under the spiritual chaplains," I explained. "And this is not an experiment in my eyes." He frowned.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked, puzzled. "This isn't you ticking a box like every other shit-head staff member in this place. And if you didn't pick us for some ulterior motive, then why do you care?" I sighed and leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs.

"Why does everyone find it so difficult to believe that someone wants to help you?" I breathed out slowly through my nose, trying to stay calm. "I'd like to think I'm a good person. I try to be. I don't think I'm perfect by any means, and I accept that other people aren't perfect either. If I did something wrong, I would hope I wouldn't be punished and judged for the rest of my life. No one would know the full story but me. They wouldn't know the emotions or reasons behind why I did it, and they would have no right to judge me for it.

So I apply that same philosophy to you and everyone else in my life. You're being punished right now, for what you did. So you don't need me punishing and judging you on top of that. Whatever you did, is done. I'm sure you felt your reason was justified. If you ever want to share those reasons, I'm here to listen. But the fact you're sitting here and you smile when you think of your home and your family, and you're upset you will miss your child's birth tells me you're not a bad person. That's why I care."

He stared into my eyes for a few minutes, processing what I was saying. I stayed calm, allowing him to read the truth in my words and in my expression.

"Charming's lucky to have you," he eventually responded and I took that as acceptance. After another minute he began chuckling to himself.

"What's funny?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Juice must really like you," he replied and I'm embarrassed to say I blushed a bit.

"Juice seems like a nice guy. Very loyal," I commented and he smiled.

"I'm guessing Clay wasn't so nice?" He chuckled and I shrugged. "Don't worry about him darling, he'll come around."

"He's your president. I don't expect him to like me, I just want him to realise I'm not the enemy." He shook his head.

"It's not about him liking you or not, it's about trust. In his mind, you haven't done anything to prove or earn his trust," He explained and I nodded. I'd guessed as much. Only time could tell that to him.

"Our time's nearly up," I told Jax and he nodded. "I'm seeing a Mr. Trager tomorrow, is there anything I should know?" I asked him. I liked Jax and I genuinely believed he just wanted the best for the people he loves.

"Call him Tig," Jax grinned slightly. "He's on team Clay about you, I'm afraid. Might take him a while to warm up. He's a bit different but he's a good guy." I nodded, and made a mental note to be extra patient tomorrow.

"I've got time," I smiled. "That's what I'm here for. Thanks for the heads up." The door opened and a guard came in to collect Jax.

"No problem, Allie. See you next week," He winked cheekily and smirked as the guard uncuffed him and yanked him towards the door.

"Have a good day, Mr. Teller," I responded with a smile.

These men were turning out to be surprisingly interesting, and not at all what I expected.

 **A/N: What did you think? I literally cannot wait to write the next chapter. As soon as Allie has met all of the guys, the storyline will kick in I promise, I just want to ensure the roots of their relationships are set up properly. I've read a few fanfictions where the relationship side is rushed and I just think it's crucial for this story that the foundation is well written.**

 **Much love always and please leave a review, letting me know what you think. It makes me so happy to know you're enjoying this story.**

 **KISSES! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Jax POV)

I couldn't believe Juice and Clay kept Allie's identity a secret. I bet they were getting a real old kick out of it, the sly fuckers. It was Tig's turn to meet her next, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna tell him the truth. In fact, I planned on telling him the exact opposite.

"VP's back," I heard Tig yell as I made my way across the yard. I made eye contact with Clay, who grinned at his little joke, whilst Juice just looked sheepish. Good, the little shithead.

"Hopefully you're gonna tell us more than these idiots did," Bobby said, clapping me on the shoulder as I approached them.

"That fat bastard's the worst," I groaned, slumping in my seat. "You're lucky he stayed quiet for you Juice. All he did today was hound me about how I should choose the right path in life. He even told me I could cover my ink, as it might help me begin the path of salvation. Bastard," I spat out, laying it on as thick as I could. I think my explanation was perhaps a bit too thick, as Clay raised an eyebrow at me and Juice burst out laughing.

"Something funny, brother?" Bobby asked, looking suspiciously between us. Juice shook his head quickly.

"Nah, just think it's crazy how they think we'd ever cover our ink, you know? It's weird we had such different experiences though, eh Jax?" Juice covered his slip up, trying to look sincere.

"Yeah, crazy that," I agreed, smirking.

"Well, I'm not gonna put up with that shit," Tig declared. "Parole dependant or not, he tells me to cover my ink and I'll smash his teeth down his throat." I just raised my eyebrow and continued to chuckle.

I couldn't wait for him to meet Allie. I hated to say it but, I liked her. Shame she was on the straight and narrow, as I had a feeling she'd make a good old lady for one of my brothers. She was smart, she didn't judge, and she had a good rack. Guess it wasn't to be though.

"Now Jax is back we can get down to business," Clay spoke and we all paid attention. "Bobby got a call this morning form Chibbs."

"What's the latest?" I asked, praying there was no drama in Charming. Tara was so close to giving birth, I couldn't bear the thought of anymore shit happening to her after what went down with Salazar.

"All's quiet in Charming. Almost too quiet, according to Chibbs. We ain't heard nothing from the Nords or the russians," Bobby explained and I just shrugged.

"Maybe they're keeping a low profile because of the new county sheriff's," I reasoned. To me, silence was a good thing right now. For once I was thankful for law enforcement, if they were keeping my family safe whilst I was inside.

"Could be," Bobby agreed with me.

"Ope said the new boss Roosevelt's been puffing out his chest, making it clear that shit will be changing when we get out," Clay informed us.

"He'll come around for the right price. Pigs are greedy," Tig smirked.

"Wouldn't bank on it," I disagreed. "Ope told me the new sheriff is straighter than Hale."

"It doesn't matter what the new Sheriff is like," Clay interrupted, "No one is gonna get in the way of club business, ya hear?"

I knew this was about his hands. Clay's got a year left riding, maybe two, and we all know it. He wants to cash out, end big and have a cash cushion for him and my mum. I didn't blame him, I'd do anything for my family. But I wouldn't damage my club for any half thought out plan to gain some quick cash. We needed to be smart and lay low when we got out, to give us time to form a real plan, not start a war with the local sheriffs. Don't get me wrong, we needed money. We needed business and we needed new connections now we were severing ties with the fucking Russians. But we needed a smart play, and Alvarez may have provided us with one.

A few weeks ago the club got a phone call from the Mayan President, saying he had a buyer showing interest in our gun running business. It turns out the interested party is the Galindo Cartel. The cartel is famous for its cocaine trafficking but, whilst drugs are risky shit the club doesn't want to get into, having a big player like the cartel using our business meant working with people that have got a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. They've got a lot of people in their pockets. It would definitely help to prevent shit like any brothers getting shivved by the Russians in the future. And it would leave us loaded.

That's something I definitely needed right now. I haven't spoken to anyone about it yet but I was planning on leaving Charming and taking my family with me. With the rate we were going, there was no way I could let my kids grow up in this mess. They deserved better. Tara deserved better. So if backing this Cartel deal was what it took to get enough cash to get my family out of Charming, and to give us enough connections to keep us safe whilst we were doing it, then that's exactly what I would do.

My thoughts were interrupted by some Mexicans calling us over, asking if we wanted a game of basketball. Tig, Happy and Juice accepted the invitation, leaving Clay, Bobby and I sitting on the bench.

"So I spoke to Alvarez's contact, they're all in," Clay informed us, referring to the Cartel.

"And Putlova?" I asked, wondering if he believed the bullshit we were feeding him. For all the Russian's knew, we were still tight. We screwed them over, they stabbed me, and it was business as usual. Fucking idiots wouldn't know what hit them when we finally get out of this place.

"He understands the problem completely," Clay grinned. If our prez was good at one thing, it was selling shit to others..

"Shit, Galindo?" Bobby asked incredulously. "That's high tide brother." Bobby had made it very clear when we first got the phone call that he didn't trust the cartel.

"We earned a bigger game," I insisted, trying not to get frustrated with him. I knew he only wanted what was best for the club.

"Ain't no game with them," Bobby countered.

"We're just another customer, bro," I shrugged, playing it cool. I was backing Clay on this.

"Let's run it by NBA and take a vote," Clay instructed, playing the fair president card. "Who's winning girls?" He called out, as the game moved towards us.

"Depends," Tig answered with a smile, "I think points we're ahead, internal injuries they're up by 4." Clay grinned at that.

"C'mon, a little replacement action," Clay said, standing up and joining Tig. "I'll take over for you."

I took that as the cue that we were finished talking and starting walking away, when Bobby called me back.

"Jax!" Bobby caught up to me. "Why are you so anxious to jump into bed with him on this? I figured you'd be smarter than that and look past an easy fix." I exhaled in frustration. I knew Bobby only meant well but I needed the club behind this. I needed Bobby behind this deal.

"I'm not looking for an easy fix bro. I'm looking for something that makes all the shit worth it," I explained as best as I could, without revealing my true intentions behind this deal. "We need this Bobby. Don't try to kill it."

Bobby didn't reply.

 **** The next day ****

 **(Tig POV)**

I was ready for a fight. I didn't care who this holy mother fucker thought he was, he had no right to say fuck all about or against my club.

The guard led me into one of those interview rooms, confirming my suspicions; confidential my ass. He sat me down and cuffed me to the desk.

"Behave," he growled, as if he could sense I was riled up before the session even started. I ignored him and, after a few seconds passed, the door opened behind me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," spoke a feminine voice behind me. British, from the sounds of it. "The traffic is terrible." I hadn't noticed a female guard around here before, but obviously she was here to replace grumpy.

"He's all yours, Miss Collins," the guard spoke gruffly and then slammed the door behind him. What the hell was going on? I watched as the mysterious figure walked around the table and sat down opposite me.

Not going to lie, she was hot. Long dark hair, big hips, nice rack. Probably a real tight pussy. Just how I liked them. Well, one of the ways I liked them anyway. Can't say I'm a picky guy when it comes to pussy. But to anyone's standard, this pussy was fine. Typical, really, that there's been a mix up and she's not here to see me. Someone gets this hot ass an hour a week whilst I get to speak to an old fat bastard who's telling my V.P we should get rid of our ink.

"I think you've got the wrong room, toots," I explained, watching her tilt her head to the side and smile slightly.

"You are Mr. Trager?" She enquired, "But you prefer Tig, or so I was told."

"Told by who?" I asked. Was I getting the jackpot of this spiritual girl whilst my brothers were stuck with father fatty?

"Jax did, in our session yesterday," she explained, looking like she was waiting for the shoe to drop.

Son of a bitch. It was a set up. Juice, Clay, Jax. They all had us believing we had to put up with an hour of torture and instead they'd be talking to this rack and ass.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered and was caught off guard when she laughed.

"I had a suspicion you were playing a prank on each other," She chuckled. "Let me guess, you all thought I was a preachy, overweight, old man?" She continued to laugh. "Sorry to disappoint. My name is Allie and I'm your chaplain. I apologise for this god awful room, but I do promise all of our conversations are confidential. I'm not here to judge you in any way and I'm happy to go at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

Now I smirked; I doubted she could keep up with the pace I liked. She blushed, realising the double meaning in her words. It was cute.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" She asked. I guessed she was trying to change the subject but I just turned to stone at the question. There were secrets I held and so many regrets. I tried to go after a brother and killed his old lady instead. I left two SAMCRO children motherless. I abandoned my own kids who thought I was no more than a cash machine. I alienated a brother, who no matter how hard he tried, I couldn't forgive what happened to Missy. Not even when the club needed it. I let them down.

But no pretty face and nice tits was gonna get me saying any of this. How could we trust her with anything? She worked on the right side of the law. Hell, her one way ticket to heaven was probably already paid in full.

"Nah," I answered, glaring at her. I was sticking to Clay's plan. I wasn't going to say anything.

"Ok," She nodded. "If you wish to cancel these sessions that's entirely up to you. Or, you could keep attending, and maybe you'll feel more comfortable talking to me as the weeks progress."

"Doubt it," I snorted.

"Why?" she asked honestly.

"Ain't no way for you to prove we can trust you. What can you possibly do for us?" I asked, and she was quiet for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Well, for now, I can offer a listening ear that doesn't result in you getting a longer sentence, or trouble from other inmates. I'm also trying hard to improve the conditions of our sessions," I laughed at that.

"What, you don't like the deco in here?" I chuckled.

"Do you?" She countered, "It doesn't exactly inspire trust."

"We don't need to trust you. We just need you to tick boxes and get us parole." I was determined not to buy into the emotional shit she was selling.

"I don't have the ultimate say over your parole," she explained patiently, "and it would be nice for us both if you trusted me." Her blue eyes stared solemnly into mine.

"Do you trust us?" I tempted her, daring her to say yes. She smiled lightly.

"I'm working on it," she answered honestly. "I'm trusting you not to hurt me. If you note, there's no guard in this room."

"Yeah, but I'm still handcuffed," I insisted, hoping she would feel bad and uncuff me. These bitches always hurt after a while.

"Only for now Mr. Trager. This is our first session,after all," she responded.

I was silent as I thought about what she had said and how she reacted to me. As much as I hated to even think it, perhaps she was genuine. I sure as hell wasn't gonna trust her with my secrets but… maybe it was unfair to be harsh on her all the time.

"Jax was right," I said, as a strange peace offering. "I'm Tig."

"It's been nice meeting you, Tig," She said genuinely. "Will I be seeing you next week?" I guess she was still giving me an out. I nodded and smirked.

"Hopefully with some better deco though. Though you could paint a reaper on the walls and it still wouldn't prove you can be trusted." She just smiled at me, not taking offense to my hostility once again.

"As I said before, maybe time will convince you. Have a good day, Tig," she stated as the guard came in to collect me.

I guess time will tell.

 **** Later that evening ****

 **(Allie's POV)**

It was the end of a long day. When I got back from Stockton, I had a two hour chaplaincy service at St. Thomas. Nothing eventful happened, I just sat in the chapel in silence in case anyone wanted to talk. Not a single person entered the whole time I was in there. When my session was finished I linked up with Katie, who had spent the day doing charity work with local children in the care system.

Now we were in my apartment, sharing a pizza and looking through a cheap furniture catalogue.

"So, how's it going with the sons?" Katie asked, shoving a slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Good," I nodded. "They're not how everyone paints them to be."

"What do you mean?" She now had a string of cheese hanging down her chin, making me laugh.

"They're just not as bad as you all made out. I know they're dangerous but… they don't seem bad," I just shrugged. I couldn't explain it but the conversations I'd had, especially with Jax and Juice, made me more confident in my assessment. I think deep down they had good intentions, and I'm sure a lot of their aversion to law was because they had no reason to believe anyone in the system wanted the best for them. That was what made me so determined not to give up.

"Drinking the sons kool-aid already? You're crazy, girl!" Katie exclaimed. "It's a good thing I like crazy. So, you're glad you moved to Charming?" She asked and I nodded.

"I was sold just on the sunshine, never mind anything else," I joked. I loved the california weather.

"What do you wanna do on the weekend?" She asked and I grinned cheekily.

"I'm hoping we can visit clear passages and Denny's diner?" I asked, hoping she'd come with me. Thankfully her eyes lit up and she squealed.

"I didn't know you were a secret smoker! Sweet, we can chill together! I've got a bong we can use," she started rambling excitedly and I held my hands up.

"No, I'm not," I quickly explained. "Don't get excited. I just want to look around town a bit more. Understand American culture," I tried to cover my interest in Juice's shop. She didn't need to know one of the sons owned the weed shop.

"Aww that sucks. Well, you can always try it," she suggested and I nodded my head, even though I knew I'd never touch the stuff. I was testing a lot of my morals and beliefs with my job, but my aversion to drugs wasn't going to be one of them.

She began telling me about her day, and a young boy called Leon who decided that he didn't like her name, and had renamed her Lucy, because it had a L just like Leon. We were both still laughing when her phone rang.

She picked it up and I watched as her eyes grew wide and her face drained of all colour.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "Yes, yes of course, me and Allie can take care of all of that don't worry. Just please let us know if there is anything we can do, and keep us updated on his condition. Thank you. Goodbye Father." She put the phone down and I could see she was holding back tears.

"What's happened?" I asked, "Who was on the phone?" She took a few deep breaths before answering.

"It was Father Gregory. St. Michael's was attacked. They've smashed up the church and Tom has been taken to hospital," she breathed out. "My god, Allie, he was shot."

 **(A/N): Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so! The next chapter will probably be posted middle of next week, if not before.**

 **As always, please review! It really makes my day. I love hearing from you and knowing what you're enjoying about this story.**

 **Also, thank you to beth262, Khyharah, Ashes2Dust18, Emmettluver2010, Cherokee Daniels and imaginemotherofdragons, for your reviews. I have endless love for you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **(Allie's POV)**

The church looked a mess. The aisle was littered with torn up hymn books and ruined flower displays. The candles and glass holders were smashed on the floor and the tapestries had clearly been torn in two with a sharp knife. The beautiful stained-glass window was shattered, the coloured glass in a million pieces covering the floor.

It was heartbreaking to see.

Katie and I made our way gingerly to Father Gregory, careful not to step in any glass or other debris. As we neared him I noticed a pool of blood close to the lectern, and had to hold back the sudden urge to vomit. Dear Tom. I prayed that he would be ok.

"Father," Katie spoke as we approached. The priest looked startled to see us at such a late hour. He was older than Tom, easily in his late 60's, and it wasn't often that he made the trip to Charming.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" He asked. "You should be safely in your beds back at the apartments." I didn't have the heart to tell him that, right now, Charming felt the opposite of safe.

"We couldn't sleep, Father," Katie explained. "We wanted to see what we could do to help." Father Gregory nodded and smiled gently.

"Thank you, my children," He smiled. "As you can see, there will be much work to be done."

"How is Father Blackburn?" I asked quietly and watched as the smile fell from his lips.

"He was shot once in the shoulder and once in the chest. He's in surgery as we speak, and I'm afraid it's very touch and go. We must all pray for his safe and speedy recovery." My heart was in my mouth. I'd only been in charming for a couple of weeks, but Father Blackburn was already such a big part of my life here. He was kind and understanding, and I would be devastated if he didn't make it.

"Of course we will, Father," I replied, "now what can we do to help?" We had to do something. This was our town now, to help and to guide, whilst Tom recovered.

"Until morning there's not much we can do," Father Gregory explained. "Once the police have finished collecting evidence, we will need to call a company to clean this mess up. We need to find a way to cover all of the work that Father Blackburn will miss whilst he's recovering, and we will need to raise some money to replace this window." He gestured to the broken glass that surrounded us.

"You leave all of that to us, Father," Katie replied firmly but sweetly. "I will call a clean up service in the morning, Allie and I will cover all of the chaplaincy work that we can, and we will find a way to raise the money." I nodded in agreement, and he smiled, putting his hands on our shoulders.

"You're good girls, doing our Lord's work," He spoke, tears shimmering in his eyes for a moment. "Please let everybody know that Mass will be held at 's, just outside of town. I will be here until Father Blackburn is up and back on his feet. Allie, if you could cover the hospital rounds, I would be most grateful. I know Thomas mentioned that you know a lot of our prayers and practices. If anybody feels uncomfortable with that, just let me know and I will visit them instead."

"Of course, Father," I nodded. Suddenly I was thankful I'd attended most services at the Church, and that now I was a familiar face to our congregation. I wanted to be a comfort to the people of charming.

"Katie, please will you complete the ongoing charity work that is taking place. We have so many projects at the moment, helping the children, the homeless and the elderly," He asked, turning to face Katie as he spoke.

"That's not a problem Father. I know Father Blackburn's schedule. That's what we're here for," She replied. Father Gregory thanked us once again, and then a cough could be heard behind us. We turned to see a Sheriff standing there, waiting to speak to us.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you, Father, but the boys have finished taking the evidence they need," He spoke politely. The sheriff had dark skin and dark eyes, with a clean-shaven head.

"Thank you, Chief Roosevelt," Father Gregory replied. Ah, so this is the chief that replaced Wayne. Interesting.

"Well, if there's anything else we can do for you, please let me know," He smiled slightly at us all. "Ladies, you should probably get on home, it's very late."

"He's right girls. We will talk more in the daylight.," Father Gregory agreed. He kissed us both on the forehead and then pushed us gently to the exit.

We walked to Katie's car in silence and I got into the passenger side.

"Well, this is shit," Katie breathed out. I couldn't agree more.

"Let's just get through it by doing the best work we can for Tom," I said firmly, and she nodded. Breaking down right now wouldn't help anybody.

"You're right," she agreed, nodding her head. "I can't believe this happened in Charming and in the church of all places." I thought she was being a bit naive; violence and gang crime could happen anywhere, to anyone.

"I'm sure Charming sees just as much crime as any other town in Cali, Katie," I suggested lightly but she shook her head.

"Actually, it doesn't. The crime rate is pretty much non-existence, thanks to the sons," she explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Surely the club brought trouble to Charming, not expelled it?

"SAMCRO protects the town, as weird as it sounds," she explained patiently. "They look after the local businesses, prevent huge corporations from taking over. They also keep out the drugs. Weed is ok, obviously, but you can't score anything harder within the Charming border. Obviously there's occasional blowback, like there was a driveby last year at one of the son's funeral. The was horrific. But, for the most part, the people of Charming respect SAMCRO because they protect the town. It's a strange relationship." Katie shrugged, but this news was huge to me. This was what I'd been waiting for. The proof that SAMCRO were more than just biker thugs. Yeah, they did bad things, but their actions were motivated by good intentions. They protected their town. They defended their own.

"I can see that look in your eye, Al," Katie spoke quietly, watching me. "Don't forget they're still criminals." She was right, of course, but it wasn't my place to judge. Now also wasn't the time to have this disagreement with Katie.

"If you need any help with the charity stuff, let me know," I told her and she nodded, pulling out of the care park and heading back to our apartments.

"I may need you with our soup kitchen tomorrow. We also need to buy more food for the food bank parcels. We've got 200 to deliver by the end of the week," She answered and I nodded.

"I've got one session at Stockton later this morning, and then I'll check the chaplaincy needed at St. Thomas. When I'm done I'll head over to the community centre and start setting up for the soup kitchen," I explained my plan and she smiled as she pulled into her usual parking space.

"Cool, I'll meet you there then. Now let's try and get some sleep," she responded and we both went our separate ways to our beds.

 **** Later that day ****

I was exhausted by the time I pulled into the prison car park. I didn't get any sleep after Katie dropped me back at my apartment. I was too wired to even try. I spent the rest of the night carefully planning my routine for the next few weeks, to ensure I covered everything I could for Tom. As time passed, the darkness seemed to close in around me, making me anxious. I had never experienced anything like this before. Growing up, the worst vandalism and crime I ever experienced was when the youths graffiti'd at the local train station. Now I seemed to be living in a town where people got shot and churches got destroyed, and the people who supposedly kept the town safe were currently locked up over an hour away.

Charming was seriously screwing with my clear idea of right and wrong. It certainly didn't feel clear anymore.

I got out of the care and took a moment to stretch before heading in to the reception. I was visiting Bobby today, one of the two sons I had yet to meet. From his file he seemed one of the tamer ones, so I was hoping he wasn't going to be hard work. I was still feeling on edge and the last thing I wanted to do was show weakness to a stranger. Even though I'd only met him once, I found myself thinking about Juice and wondering how he was getting on inside. Ever since our first meeting I felt this strange sense of familiarity towards him, as if I've known him for years. It was very odd.

I signed in at the desk, smirking when the girl from my last encounter here glared at me.

"Warden's asked to see you," she spat and I forced myself to be extra pleasant.

"Wonderful, where can I find him?" I asked, smiling widely at her. She pointed to a door on the right.

"Wilcox's office is right through there." She didn't even have the courtesy to look at me whilst speaking.

"Thank you so much Chantelle, you have a good day now," I sang to her, laying it on thick. I walked over to the door and knocked.

"Please enter," said a deep voice, so I opened the door and stepped inside. It was nice, light and airy, a complete contrast to the rest of the facility. The office had a sofa, a coffee table, a few houseplants and a large oak desk. If only this kind of money could be spent around the rest of the prison. Behind the desk sat a middle-aged man, with black hair that was going grey and cold-grey eyes.

"Ah, Miss Collins, I presume?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes sir," I answered politely.

"Please, sit down," he invited and I took a seat opposite him. "I've been informed that your sessions with our inmates are going well, and that you've requested the use of our large store room for further sessions?" He clarified, appraising me.

"Yes sir, that's right," I confirmed. He seemed to think for a moment.

"Tell me about your sessions," he finally commanded. " What have they said? I bristled at his question.

"What is discussed between my client and I is strictly confidential," I bit out and he shrugged.

"Then I cannot help you," he said dismissively and turned back to his paperwork.

"Are you serious?" I asked, outraged. Wilcox smiled a thin, ugly smile.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Collins," His smile widened. "You cannot have it both ways. If these men need help because they are criminals, then I can grant you the room and the means to furnish it as part of their rehab into society. But, if you are admitting they are criminals, then all of their conversations should be recorded for their future appeal. After all, we wouldn't want to let people back into society who are still involved in illegal activities. That would be dangerous." I wanted to punch this pompous asshole right in the face.

"Just because they are currently serving a prison sentence, that does not mean they forego their rights. As spiritual men, they have a right to confidential conversations with their chaplain, the same as any other religious person," I began, preparing for a rant but he cut me off.

"Enough, Miss Collins. The choice is simple. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. This isn't a movie, sweetheart. Learn to play the game." This warden was a complete scumbag. Didn't he realise he was being just as bad, if not worse, than the men behind bars? By acting like this he was just confirming my beliefs more and more.

I could play his damn game. And I would win.

"They're not feeling very comfortable sharing anything with me right now Warden, seeing as our meetings are held in an interview room." I spoke in a sweet but sarcastic tone. It seems he missed out on the sarcastic part.

"Of course, of course, you can change the room, I already said he could. So, are we agreed?" He asked and, after a moment's hesitation, I nodded. I would work this to my advantage, to the SONS advantage. I don't know why I cared so much for these people. Perhaps it was the principle that everyone assumed this project would fail. Yeah, that was why.

"I need a bit more than that, Collins," the warden insisted. "Just prove to me that one of these sons trusts you enough to tell you something personal."

"Ok," I nodded, challenge accepted. "Jax Teller is upset that he is going to miss the birth of his baby." That was something personal. Challenge completed.

"Not bad," Wilcox conceded, "though certainly not the kind of personal detail I meant. I couldn't give two shits about Teller's feelings. Here," he slammed an envelope down in front of me. "There's a card in there that's linked to our annual budget. Keep the cost down and the decor neutral. No Harley posters, got it?" I nodded and picked up the envelope, sliding it into my bag.

"You won't win, Miss Collins. But I'm looking forward to the attempt," He grinned and I was dismissed.

 _Let him try to stop me_ , I thought as I exited the office. He was such a self-absorbed arrogant shit! Couldn't he see that these people were under his care? I stormed through the corridors, making my way to the god-forsaken interview room with my blood boiling. I tried so hard to take people at face value and not judge them but honestly, how can anyone possibly justify that kind of attitude? If anything, the warden was worse than the sons, and he just proved that. At least they did some good. They tried to protect their town and its people. That proved that, deep down, their intention was good. Where was the warden's good intention? He just wanted to bully, manipulate and control. He was supposed to be helping and taking care of these people. I felt so let down. Was I the only person left in the world that cared about right and wrong?

My head started to hurt. I needed to forget all about the warden for now and focus on the task ahead. I was meeting Bobby in a few minutes. I had errands up to my eyeballs after this to cover Tom's absence, and now I had a room to sort out ready for next week, because there was no way I was going to do any more sessions in this hell-hole of a room.

The door opened and a chunky guy with curly grey hair walked in, followed by a guard. He completed the usual routine of cuffing the inmate to the desk and closed the door behind him. I plastered a small smile on my face, ready to start the session, but this new guy Bobby beat me to it.

"You look like shit, darling, rough day?" He asked. I wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but that would not only be extremely hypocritical but also rather rude.

"Something like that," I replied instead. "But this isn't about me. Hi, I'm Allie, and I'm hoping the others have mentioned by now that I am, in fact, a woman." He chuckled, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled.

"Yeah, I think Tig may have covered that yesterday," he laughed. "I'm Bobby, although sometimes I'm Elvis too." I smiled at that.

"Oh, you impersonate the king?" I asked and he nodded. "Sounds like fun. Maybe I can hear you one day," I suggested lightly.

"Your wish is my command," He replied.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about Bobby?" I asked. I'd already worked out he was much easier than Clay and even Tig. At least I wasn't being ignored, for one.

"How's our town town treating you?" H asked. "Heard from Jax you've moved to Charming." I know he meant the question to be an easy conversation starter, something we both had in common and had nothing to do with his crimes but, after last night, Charming was the last thing I wanted to talk about. I knew what I wanted was pretty irrelevant, as these sessions were about Bobby, but I couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran through me as I thought about how there was a stranger running around Charming shooting priests with no one to stop him.

Bobby must have seen some of the fear on my face because he spoke softly, "We ain't gonna hurt you, girl." I smiled softly.

"Didn't for a second think that you were," I admitted, clearing my throat. "Charming is good. I'm really enjoying my time here. It's so warm," I added. That was the truth. Bobby studied me in silence.

"What's got you so scared?" he asked and now it was my turn to be silent. He sighed. "How are you going to so-called 'help us' if you're too afraid to even speak to us? The guys made out you were strong. Hell, even Tig said you were out to prove him wrong. Something's changed."

"I AM out to prove him wrong. This isn't about you guys. You can trust me and deep down you all know it," I insisted and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk.

"Well, you're not trusting me right now, or you would tell me what's wrong." Bobby was right, though I didn't appreciate the slight emotional blackmail.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's because you can't do anything about it," I sighed. He just waited, looking at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and gave in.

"Someone attacked 's Church last night. Trashed the place, smashed the stained-glass window and shot Father Blackburn twice," I finally answered, looking him in the eye as I said it. I hated to admit it but I was afraid I wouldn't see surprise on his face, and that somehow the sons were involved. I'd prayed all day that that wasn't the case, because I wanted to believe that they'd never do that to their town, that it was true that they protected their own. I realised that, once again, the son's business was bothering me far more than it should, but I didn't care. I needed to know.

Thankfully, Bobby's eyes widened in shock and his nostrils flared. He was angry.

"What happened? Who did it?" He asked and I shrugged. I had no idea.

"I don't know. The only witness is in the ICU at the moment," I explained. "Sheriffs came and took evidence late last night, but as far as I know, there are no leads."

"Does anyone else know?" He pressed and I frowned.

"Of course other people know, it's a church. We had to inform all of the congregation that Mass was being moved. We've also had to move the soup kitchen tonight to the community centre. Everything's up in the air." This was turning into a counselling session for me rather than anything else.

"I can imagine," he chuckled. "Anything we can do?" He asked.

"From in here?" I asked. "Not really." Bobby shook his head.

"Not us, the rest of the Club," he explained. "Charming's own town. The guys will want to help."

"Well I've got 200 food parcels to make up and distribute by the end of the week," I joked and Bobby nodded, smiling. I guess he was teasing me.

"Are you having a good week, Bobby?" I asked, trying to flip the conversation away from Charming now.

"As good as it can be, darling," He replied and smiled. "Rest of the guys are good too, if you were wondering."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I laughed, as I was about to ask exactly that.

We spent the next 20 minutes talking more about his Elvis act and other things he was interested in. It turns out Bobby liked to bake, and shop-bought treats were just nasty in his book. I liked Bobby. He had this kind and calm aura about him; I found him very easy to talk to. When our session was almost up, I couldn't help but wish we had longer to chat. I think he felt the same.

"It was good to meet you, Bobby," I said and he smiled.

"You too, darling. You be careful and look after yourself, ok?" He told me and I nodded.

"I will," I replied, standing up. "Oh, and you can tell Tig and the rest of the guys that I've got a surprise for them new week," I grinned. I couldn't wait to be out of this room and have a proper room for my sessions.

"Ok, will do," he replied, raising his eyebrows questioningly. I just laughed.

"You'll see, no spoilers," I called out behind me as I left the room.

 **A/N: Ta-da! I hope you liked it! Allie is starting to question her morals and lean more towards the club, which is very important for her relationship with Happy later!**

 **For everyone that is waiting anxiously for her to meet Happy, you have one more chapter to wait and then she will finally meet him.**

 **A big thank you for all of your reviews/favourites 3**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are, where do you think this fic is going etc, I love to hear from you!**

 **Kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katie and I were on fire today. After visiting with Bobby, I headed to St. Thomas, where I completed my chaplaincy duties for the day. Tom was still in recovery, so wasn't allowed any visitors yet. After St. Thomas I ran to the store to collect disposable bowls, spoons, napkins and fresh bread rolls for the soup kitchen. By the time I made it to Charming community centre, Katie was already there setting up. We spent the next two hours feeding the less fortunate residents of Charming and offering them advice on other local charities that may be able to help them.

We were just packing away the benches and disposing of the rubbish when we heard a rumble of engines outside. We both looked wearily at each other; no one else was due to be here and we were entirely alone. Our panic grew as the noise was suddenly silenced and, moments later, the door opened and three men came into the room. Katie stiffened but, for some reason, I relaxed the second I saw the leather they were wearing. It read 'Sons Of Anarchy Redwood Original'. I had to admit these guys definitely looked more intimidating than the ones in Stockton. Leather was definitely a better choice than orange jumpsuits.

"We're looking for Allie Collins?" The rather cute blonde man spoke, looking between me and Katie. "Bobby told us Charming needed our help and to come and find you." I couldn't help but smile; the so-called bad guys were here to help. I stepped forward and smiled at him.

"I'm Allie, thank you for coming," I grinned, extending my hand. He looked me up and down quickly, his eyes landing on my low-cut top which slightly accented my cleavage and smirked flirtingly, grabbing my hand in his.

"Kozik," he introduced himself, before pointing to the two men standing behind him. "This is Opie and Chibbs." I nodded and smiled at both of them.

"Pleased to meet you. This is my friend Katie," I introduced, pointing to her as she came to stand beside me.

"What can we do to help, Lass?" the older guy asked. I smiled at his accent. Not quite home but a lot closer than any Californian voice you heard around here. He had two scars across his cheeks, making it look like he had a permanent grim smile spread across his face.

"We've got about 200 boxes of food that we need to deliver by the end of the week. We haven't finished them yet but, when we have, can you help us to deliver them?" I asked confidently. I could feel Katie looking at me like I was crazy, but I ignored her.

"Not a problem," the Irishman answered. "When do you think you'll be finished?"

"Probably not until late tonight. We've still got food to pick up and there's only the two of us at the moment," I explained and the tall quiet one spoke to Kozik.

"We could send prospect with them. Load all the food in the van. That way, they can get al the food in one go. We can make up the boxes and then each take some to where they need to go." The three of them looked at each other, nodding.

"Good plan Ope," Kozik clapped him on the back before turning back to us.

"One of our guys can run you ladies to the grocery store. We've got a van and can load it all into that," Kozik explained.

"Great," I agreed, grinning, before Katie could object. We needed the manpower and I wanted to spend more time with the sons that weren't locked up.

"I'll stay here," Katie said quickly, "and start putting the boxes together. Bloody flatpacks. You go with…this prospect" She confirmed questioningly and they nodded.

"His name's Phil," Chibbs supplied and gestured for me to follow him outside.

"Your friend doesn't seem too keen on us, lass," Chibbs observed as we walked into the parking lot.

"She's just cautious," I defended her. "After Tom getting hurt… last night was very draining. She just wants to be careful."

"Hmm… you're different though," he said it as a statement rather than a question. I shrugged.

"I take each person as I find them," I explained, "and I appreciate the help." We smiled at each other in understanding, and then he pointed to a stocky guy with curly hair and glasses, leaning against a black van.

"This is Phil," Chibbs introduced.

"I'm Allie," I spoke to Phil and he blushed. I guessed he was shy.

"Hi," he stammered out. Chibbs called him an idiot, and explained where we were going and what we were doing. Phil nodded and climbed into the driver's seat, whilst I got into the passenger side. He pulled swiftly out of the lot.

"So, you work at Teller-Morrow?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going. He nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm a mechanic," he said and I nodded. I guess being a prospect entailed a lot more than changing the oil of a car, but I didn't say anything.

"Are you the only prospect?" I asked, wondering if they were filling their ranks because most of their guys are inside.

"Nah, I'm not, there's a couple of us. They're back at the clubhouse," he explained.

"Cool, cool," I said. "Thanks for doing this Phil. It's a big help."

"No problem," he said nervously, "I just do what I'm told." I laughed.

"And I'm guessing you were told to watch what you say around me," I surmised and he grimaced.

"Something like that," he agreed. I nodded.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm not a rat though. One day you guys will see that," I told him quietly.

"How are they doing?" He asked quietly. "Are they being difficult?"

"They're pretty nice," I replied and he continued looking at me expectantly. I laughed.

"Phil, I'm not going to tell you anymore. As I tell everyone else, it's confidential." He grinned at my answer.

"Cool, just checking." He suddenly seemed to lose his nervousness and relax.

"Phil, were you testing me?" I asked incredulously. He nodded apologetically.

"Chibbs' idea," he explained and I rolled my eyes.

One day they'll learn to trust me.

Phil was pretty cool once he calmed down. We chatted a lot; I told him about England and the places I grew up in, & in return he told me more about Charming and Lodi, where he was born. We didn't talk about the club, except for when he was telling me about his love for bikes and that's why he originally wanted to join SAMCRO.

"Is it like you thought it'd be?" I asked without thinking. He didn't seem bothered by the question though.

"No, not really, but in a good way, if that makes sense. You're tested and pushed by the other guys. I just want to make a good impression and help out whilst the guys are inside. I want to show that I care and I'm willing to do whatever, even if it's clean the toilets and mop the floors," He explained as we were packing the food in the van, ready to head back. His speech gave me a bright idea.

"I know a way you can make a good impression with the guys," I smiled and he looked at me questioningly. "If you're free Sunday morning, can you come to mine and bring this van?"

"Er sure, I guess so. But how's that gonna help?" He asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I grinned. "I promise it'll be better than cleaning toilets."

We pulled into the community centre parking lot, where Opie and Chibbs were having a smoke. They offered me one as Phil began to unload the van but I politely declined.

"You've been busy," I exclaimed as we walked in to find all 200 boxes made up and half of them filled with food that we already had.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it," I repeated, smiling at them.

"Don't mention it, lass," Chibbs replied. "Now let's get these boxes filled."

We spent the next hour filling the rest of the boxes. The guys were funny, playing pranks on each other and acting like kids. They even had Katie laughing. They weren't at all how people made them out to be and, for the first time since the shooting, I really relaxed.

Kozik and Opie drove back to their clubhouse to drop their bikes off and returned with a truck and a car. Following closely behind them was a sleek black car with a woman behind the wheel. She had dark brown hair with thick blonde streaks. Her eyes were hidden behind oversized sunglasses. She got out of her car with an overwhelming air of confidence and stalked over to the guys that were currently bringing the boxes outside. The way she was dressed and the way she carried herself led me to a single conclusion: This was Gemma Morrow, wife of Clay and queen of SAMCRO.

Another slamming of a car door showed me she had a passenger with her, and thankfully it was a friendly face.

"Wayne!" I cried out and greeted him with a quick hug. He came to evening service almost every night and we had built up quite a friendship.

"Hi sweetheart," he chuckled when I released him. "Working hard I see."

"Always," I grinned.

"Who's this?" The dark-haired woman was back, hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised.

"Gemma, this is Allie Collins, the new spiritual chaplain," Wayne explained.

"Pleased to meet you Gemma," I smiled, holding my hand out in greeting. She touched it for a moment before releasing it.

"You're the one seeing my boys up in Stockton?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded.

She searched me with her eyes. "Well, you keep your mouth shut and get them parole, and we won't have a problem, will we?" I was about to reply but Wayne got there first.

"Allie's not like that, Gem," He scolded her slightly, surprising me. "She's a good girl and she'll do right." An argument between Gemma and Wayne was saved by Chibbs coming over to us.

"Are ye gonna gasbag all day, or are we gonna deliver these boxes?" He asked. I smiled at him gratefully.

"You can put some in my boot," Gemma offered. "I've got to drop Wayne off anyway, so I don't mind taking some."

"Thank you, Gemma," I replied genuinely, "That's very kind." She smirked at me.

"Kind is my middle name, sweetheart," she looked at Wayne. "Let's go." Wayne smiled at me in apology, which I returned.

We tried to divide the rest of the boxes between the van, the truck and the car that the guys brought with them. Phil was taking the van with Katie, Opie was taking the truck, and Kozik and I got into the car. Chibbs had to go back to the clubhouse so he got on his bike and left. With everyone knowing where they were going, we pulled out of the car park and were on our way.

"So, the guys good inside?" He asked, as we were driving round Charming.

"Yeah, they seem to be," I answered. "I'm enjoying getting to know them." He snorted at that.

"I can imagine they don't make that easy," He laughed. "They're good guys though. If you can persevere."

"I'm not going anywhere," I smiled. He looked at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yeah, I think we're all getting that," He smiled. "So, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I responded. It was nice that he wanted to know me and didn't shut me down.

"Why do you want to work with criminals?" He asked, "you don't seem like the type that would mix with outlaws."

"I want to work with people." I responded quietly. "You're a person. I'm a person. Juice, Tig, Jax, they're all people. I don't define you as criminals. I don't think of you as criminals. You're just people… who have made decisions I don't know anything about, and therefore I wouldn't judge them. I judge of what I find. I've found you all to be nice, as far as I've seen anyway. So, that's how I view it."

He was quiet for a long time, but I could see a small smile on his face.

"Cool," he finally replied and grinned over at me.

"Cool?" I repeated, laughing.

"Yeah. We're cool. So, how's Tig?" he asked. I wondered why he asked about Tig specifically. Maybe they were close.

"Difficult," I responded cheekily and he laughed.

"Not as bad as Happy is, I'll put money on it," he chuckled and I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't met him yet," I admitted.

"Ah, good luck with that, then," he smirked.

"Is Happy going to hate me?" I asked without thinking. Why did it bother me so much to think the sons might not like me? I need to get a grip.

"Nah, just hang in there with him," Kozik explained, "it might take him a while. Happy's different."

That didn't help in the slightest.

"Okay," I nodded, playing it cool.

It didn't take us long to deliver the food parcels, which people were very grateful for. Word about what happened at the church must have spread, as I had endless questions asked regarding Tom's recovery. When we finished delivering the parcels, Kozik pulled up back at the community centre, so I could collect my car.

"Thanks for all your help today, Kozik. I don't know what we would've done without the clubs' help," I smiled as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door.

"No problem, Allie," Kozik grinned. "Club loves Charming, remember that next time you need help. Don't be a stranger."

"Yes sir," I replied, hopping out the car and closing the door. He wound down the window.

"We like you Allie. Don't let Happy scare you off," He called out, driving off before I could reply. It made me smile though. Today had been a good day in the end.

** The next day **

Saturday was finally here, and Katie and I were heading to clear passages. We had the morning off before we had to help out at the local fundraiser for the children's home. I was looking forward to seeing Juice's shop, even though it made me a bit nervous. Having no previous experience with any kinds of drugs, it was so strange to hear people talking about it and smoking cannabis like it was no big deal.

"So glad we've got the morning off girl, I am in desperate need of a new bong and grinder," Katie chatted happily to me as we walked down the block.

"Good to know," I laughed, not really knowing what she was talking about. We entered the shop and Katie went straight over to the counter, leaving me to browse the small store. I thought cannabis was one specific plant, but boy was I wrong: the back wall was filled with dozens of jars, all containing different kinds of marijuana. There were also shelved lined with all kinds of strange contraptions. I didn't dare touch anything. I walked around the corner and couldn't help but laugh; I now knew why the shop was called clear passages. Looking at the 'menu' I could only guess what kind of person would put colonic irrigation with a cannabis shop. Surely only a guy like Juice. Now I was laughing again. To be fair, his strange business seemed to be doing rather well. The shop was quite busy today.

I continued looking for another 5 minutes until Katie came to find me with a bag in her hand.

"You sure you don't want to try some Al? They sell some good stuff here. Best in Charming, for sure," she asked grinning.

"No thank you," I smiled politely, and thought I must pass on her compliment to Juice.

"Let's go get some food, before we're back to the grind."

Jax was right. This burglar was definitely the best I've ever tasted.

"This is delicious," I moaned, "now I know what heaven will be like."

"Don't let Father Gregory hear you say that," Katie teased, throwing some fries at me.

"Do you think we'll be able to see Tom soon?" I asked Katie, but she shook her head.

"Father Gregory said he's made it through surgery but he's still in the ICU, so only family is allowed. It might be a while yet," she replied.

"Well, as long as he's recovering. That's the main thing." We smiled at each other before groaning when an alarm went off on Katie's phone. Guess it was time to go.

"Come on, time to help the children," Katie grinned and pulled me out of the booth.

The fundraiser was heaving. It seemed like the whole of charming had turned up with their children which was awesome. There was a fairground to enjoy, and numerous stalls there to help raise money. There was even a stall selling chilli, and I recognised the woman in charge of it immediately. Gemma. I couldn't go to the stall straight away, as I had to help with the church's lucky dip stall, but when my break came I made my way over to the chill stall. I grinned when I saw who was assisting Gemma in his mission to force feed chilli to everyone in Charming: Phil. He smiled as I approached.

"Hey Allie, do you want some chilli?" He asked. As if I would ever say no.

"Yes, please Phil, I'd love some," I replied and took the bowl he handed me. "How's the sale going?" I asked curiously.

"We've made nearly $600," Phil replied and I smiled widely.

"Great job. I'm not surprised though, this is great chilli." It really was.

"Thanks sweetheart, it's my secret recipe," Gemma spoke, looking over at us.

"It's delicious," I smiled at her, which surprisingly, she returned.

"You seeing the guys this week?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll be seeing them every week up until their parole hearing," I answered.

"And they will get parole?" She enquired, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"I'll do everything I can to help Gemma," I told her honestly, "but the final decision isn't up to me unfortunately. If they keep their noses clean for the next few months, which I'm sure they will, and they come to my chaplaincy sessions, I don't see any reason why they won't get parole."

"You talking about Jax and the guys?" A voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see a woman with a small boy holding her hand. She was pretty, with dark hair and green eyes. She looked about 6 months pregnant. "I'm Tara," she introduced, nodding at me, "and this is Abel." I smiled at both of them.

"Hi Tara, I'm Allie. It's lovely to meet you," I said sincerely.

"Well I've got chilli to see," Gemma spoke. "Why don't you take Abel round the fair?" She aimed at Tara.

"Absolutely. Allie, would you like to join us?" she asked and I smiled.

"I'd love to," I replied and we walked towards the rides and stalls selling cotton candy.

"Jax said you're helping the guys inside," she spoke softly and, unlike Gemma, I didn't feel like she was judging me.

"Yeah, I'm trying to. They seem nice," I told her honestly and she smiled.

"Yeah they're good guys," She agreed. "Jax likes you too. Thinks you'll be good for the club." She went quiet and I could see how much she was missing Jax.

"He really misses you, y'know," I told her. "Her never talks about the club. It's all about you and Abel and the one on the way. He wishes more than anything he could be here," She smiled at me.

"I know that," she nodded. "But it's nice he's telling others that too."

"up, mom, up?" Abel asked, pointing at the big wheel. Tara grimaced so I leant down to Abel.

"Do you want to show me how to ride the big wheel?" I asked him. "I've never been on one before." Abel nodded and grinned, taking my hand in his tiny one and we joined the queue.

"Thanks Allie. Pregnant women don't do big wheels. I'll take pictures though," she grinned gratefully at me.

Together Abel and I rode the big wheel, with Abel shouting 'wow' every time we got to the top. When we were finished I had to go back and help on the stall again, but not before I exchanged numbers with Tara, with the promise of coffee next week. I even got a hug from Abel as I left them.

If only all the men associated with samcro were as easy to win over.

 **A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and follows my wonderful people.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, the wait is almost over. Allie will meet Happy in the next chapter and the story will really start to kick in!**

 **Please review, you make my day and it inspires me to finish my chapters quicker, knowing that people are looking forward to reading them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry it's been so long! Thank you for all the reviews, it's what has got me staying up until nearly midnight to get this out to you. Please let me know what you think xx**

Chapter 9

Phil arrived bright and early on Sunday morning. I gave him a broad smile as I hopped into the van next to him.

"Morning Phil," I greeted him.

"Hey Allie," he smiled gently. "Where are we going?"

"To a cheap but decent furniture shop," I answered and then thought a bit more. "On second thought, it doesn't have to be that cheap." I giggled, though of course Phil didn't understand why.

"If we're buying furniture for your flat, why all the secrecy?" he asked curiously.

"It's not for my flat. It's for my chaplaincy room at Stockton," I explained. "I want to get the guys out of those bloody interview rooms. We don't need to be in there. Sorry but you can't wear your kutte today. We've got to blend."

"Cool, no worries," he replied. That's why I really liked Phil; He was so laid back about everything.

Ten minutes later we were parked and ready to shop.

It took me an hour to decide what to buy. In the end I settled with a black leather sofa and matching chair, a small round table with 4 chairs and a couple of landscape prints, both of open, empty highways.

When I finished paying for it, Phil loaded it all into the van and then we were on our way to Stockton.

"Have the guys heard any news about who trashed the church?" I broke the silence after about 10 minutes. I figured that they had their ears to the ground and probably knew a lot more than the police did about what went on in Charming.

"Nah," Phil replied. "We've got a theory but nothing concrete enough for retaliation yet."

"Retaliation?" I repeated, trying and probably failing to sound casual about it. It didn't help that Phil grimaced at my question. I didn't want to think about anyone hurting anyone, and I certainly didn't want to hear evidence about it.

"Don't worry about it," was all Phil replied.

"I'm meeting Happy tomorrow," I told him, attempting to change the subject. "What is he like?" I was hoping Phil could give me a more positive analysis than Kozik.

"Err… he's different. Just don't piss him off." Again, with the warning. Perhaps I was finally going to meet a son that downright terrified me.

"What kind of stuff does he like to do?" I asked and I could've sworn a brief grimace crossed Phil's face.

"He likes tattoos?" Phil responded, thought I don't think it was the first thing that crossed his mind, "Word is he inked half of the club, original designs and everything." Clearly Phil didn't think much of the information he was giving me, but it gave me a great idea.

"Sweet, thanks Phil," I smiled and he frowned for a moment.

"One thing with Happy is… don't try to butter him up or try hard to get him to like you. He'll think you're being shady. Just let him come to you. Do you get what I'm saying?" He told me and I nodded. Jeez, I was getting the impression that Happy was definitely given the wrong name.

The rest of our trip was pretty uneventful. When we pulled into the back-parking lot at Stockton, Phil removed his kutte and threw it into the back of the van.

One of the security guards let us in through the delivery entrance, once I showed them my pass and told them who I was and what we were doing. It took us a few trips to get everything into the room, and only with the help of another guard who was on break. He looked suspiciously at Phil but didn't comment. Once we were finished moving everything in, the guard left me and Phil to arrange the room.

As I was deciding what walls to put the pictures on, Phil's phone started to ring.

"It's Chibbs," he told me quietly.

"Go to the lot and answer it there," I advised and smiled when he looked at me doubtfully.

"I'll be fine Phil, I work here almost every day," I laughed. He nodded and hurried out of the room. I shook my head smiling. The SAMCRO boys seemed to be getting sweeter by the day.

I turned back to the wall and decided on the right spot. As I began sticking the hooks on the walls, I heard a door open in the corridor and voices coming through. Through the frosted glass window, I saw a guard walk past with 2 inmates, carrying mops and buckets. He instructed them to start cleaning the floor and watched them for a few minutes before an alarm went off, alerting to an altercation going on in the cafeteria. The guard swore and instructed the inmates to keep working, before going out the door and locking it behind him.

That was great in theory, as it isolated the prisoners in a secure corridor. But what he didn't realise was that I was there, and the door to my room was very much unlocked. I instinctively crouched down, thankful they hadn't seen me as they were walking in. I had no choice; I would have to wait here until the guard came back. It was only silent for a moment before they started talking.

"The parcel?" One of them asked, with an accent I couldn't place. I was terrible with accents and to me, everyone in this country had an accent.

"I got it. It'll happen during the guard change. Heard Smith say Richards is switching early, during the privileged visiting." It sounded like one of them spat on the floor.

"It was a pretty good job done on T," the first guy spoke again. I heard a choking laugh before the other man responded.

"That was just round one. It was child's play. This one won't heal so easy. It's high time for a change, after all."

The first guy replied in a language I didn't recognise and then they both laughed.

I just sat there, frozen. _What do I do, report this?_ I didn't know who these inmates were, I couldn't get a clear vision through the frosted glass and I sure as hell wasn't going to open the door to check. I also didn't know who they were talking about. _What was privileged visiting? And who was T?_ I told myself I wasn't going to get involved in anything in this prison. I was going to visit the sons, do my job, and not judge anybody. That was the plan. But if I didn't report it, someone could get hurt. I didn't know half of the guards, so I couldn't even warn this 'Richards' guy not to leave early. That's who it sounded like they were going to attack. But 2 criminals in handcuffs aren't going to be able to take down a guard surely? They would just be caught and end up in seg. Perhaps the best thing for me to do would be to speak to Dan. He could keep an eye on things. He would be in tomorrow morning, when I come in to see Happy. I would speak to him then.

After a few minutes (but what felt like a lifetime), the guard came back and ordered the inmates to clean the next corridor. I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. I knew Phil wouldn't be able to get back into the building now, but thankfully the room was pretty much finished. I hung the prints on the wall and then I was done. My heart was still racing as I locked the room and attempted to walk confidently to the exit.

What struck me the most was how unnerved those 2 inmates had made me feel. I spent almost everyday with the sons and yet, none of them made me feel like that. Weird.

I found Phil in the parking lot, waiting by the van.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as soon as I approached. "They wouldn't let me back in."

"No worries, I figured they wouldn't," I replied as we got in the van. "Was everything ok with Chibbs?"

"Yeah, he just needs me available tonight," Phil responded vaguely. I nodded, not wanting to ask anymore questions. My head was already spinning.

We rode in silence for the rest of the journey, both with our minds elsewhere.

"Thanks for your help today Phil," I said as he pulled up outside my apartment. "I'll be sure to tell the guys that I couldn't have done it without you." Phil laughed at that.

"No worries. Catch you later Allie," he called as I got out of the van, before driving away.

 *****THE NEXT DAY *****

I had a terrible night sleep. I kept tossing and turning, wondering what to do about what I had heard. Really, I know I should've reported it. But I've also learned enough to know that no one would thank me for it. The guards wanted to do as little work as possible, and the inmates dealt with things in their own way. So, I'd pretty much convinced myself not to say anything, but I still had this pit in my stomach telling me that something was going to go wrong.

It didn't help that I was uncharacteristically nervous about today, more so than I was with any of the other sons, and I had no idea why. It might have something to do with all the warnings I had received about Happy. And the face he would be the first one to see the new room. I couldn't see how he could be unhappy with it though- anything was better than a cell or an interview room, right?

I had brought with me a sketch pad and set of pencils that I intended to give to Happy, but I had stored them in one of the built-in cupboards for now. I had no idea how he was going to be, so I wasn't going to give him a gift right from the offset. My original idea was to give it to him as an icebreaker for something to talk about, but Phil's words put me off that idea. Happy's trust wasn't something you could buy, that much I knew.

The door opened and in walked an inmate with a scowl on his face. He had the darkest eyes I'd ever seen, they were more black than brown. He stood looking around, glaring at the furniture I had put in the room. A guard followed him in, roughly pushing him towards the table into a chair. He was cuffed to the chair as he glowered at the guard. If looks could kill, the guard would be 6 feet under by now. The way Happy's eyes darkened made me think he was going to kick off. The guard must have thought the same, as he grabbed the collar of Happy's suit and brought him nose to nose with him.

"You better watch yourself and behave inmate. You wouldn't want a spell in seg now, would you?" The guard taunted, and I watched as Happy's face turned up in a snarl.

"That will do, thank you," I stepped forward smoothly. "There's no need for threats here. My client and I have things to discuss and this is wasting time." The guard looked at me like I'd gone mad and let Happy go. Happy never took his eyes off the guard.

"You need to watch this one," the guard insisted, sneering at Happy.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I replied sweetly, "as you'll be waiting outside if I need you." He scowled at my tone before turning and leaving the room. I felt Happy's gaze switch from the guard to me. I took a deep breath and sat in the chair opposite Happy crossing my legs and relaxing. His fists were clenches, the veins clearly visible through his tanned skin. I allowed him a moment in silence to calm down, and he used the time to really look at him. I guessed he had Mexican roots somewhere, by the colour of his skin. He was clean shaven and bald, with most of his scalp covered by a snake tattoo. The rest of his body was covered with the standard orange jumpsuit, but I guessed he had a lot more tattoos than that. His eyes were a piercing darkness, blacker than any other eyes I'd ever seen. He had an intense stare, and I realised with a start that he was watching me as closely as I was watching him.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly, "I'm sorry that the guards act like that." He snorted at me.

"Richards has always been a prick. That's nothing new," he ground out. His voice was low and gravelly, but what he said stunned me.

"That's Richards?" I clarified, pointing at the door. He nodded, clearly still irked by the whole thing. Now I was torn. Was Richards the one who was going to be attacked? If that was the case, I wasn't surprised that the inmates wanted to hurt him, if that's how he was treating them. Not that it made it right because it didn't, but I could understand the logic. Now I had no choice; I would have to speak to him at the end of the shift. Not that he deserved help from anyone.

But right now, for this hour at least, Happy was my priority.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Nope," he responded and suddenly turned away, staring at the wall where the new prints were hanging.

"Do you like them?" I asked curiously. "I figured they'd be a nice change from the blank grey walls." Happy snorted again.

"Life is grey. Prison is grey. Makes no difference. We deal with it. The pictures don't mean shit to me." His voice was angry but his gaze stayed calm, as if he was testing me. I tried not to be offended, remembering what Kozik said.

"I'm Allie, by the way. I should've told you earlier," I introduced myself. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I know that," he said slowly and succinctly, as though he was speaking to a small child.

I didn't know what to reply. Happy had the uncanny ability to make you feel more insignificant that a bug. The worst part of it was, I really didn't want him to feel like that. The thought that I was insignificant to him made me feel awful, and I didn't know why. I wasn't ready to admit defeat though.

"Is there anything you want to do? Play a game or something?" Again, I got a judgement stare from him.

"I see why they picked you now. You're meant to annoy me until I snap and start spilling secrets," he laughed. "It's not gonna work. What I want to do is sit here quietly and not have to listen to you. Why they call these sessions privileged visits I will never know." He was shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it, but all the pieces were clicking into place.

I was horrified. It wasn't Richards that was going to be attacked. It was Happy. It was the Sons that were receiving privileged visits, from me to help with their case. Thinking about it, it was obvious that the 'T' they spoke of was 'Teller', as in Jax Teller.

I had until Richards' guard change to get Happy out of here and back to his cell to safety, and I had no idea when the change was happening.

"Guard!" I yelled, thinking fast. Happy gaze zeroed in on me questioningly but also in warning. I avoided his gaze. I didn't have time to explain.

Richards poked his head round the door, scowling.

"What?" He glared, and I just pointed to Happy.

"We're finished for the day. Please take Mr Lowman back to his cell." At this the guard grinned and swaggered into the room.

"Told you he'd cause trouble. You should have listened to me." Now it was my turn to glare at the cocky shit in front of me.

"There's been no trouble, I assure you. I'm simply not feeling well, and Happy has spoken more than enough for today. Please take him back," I explained, trying to remain calm and patient.

"But your session is meant to last an hour. I'm leaving in 15 minute and the next guard is meant to take him." _Yes, I know that, your complete imbecile. That's why you need to move your ass._

"My sessions last up to one hour with my clients, if we should need that long, which today we clearly don't. I'm going to the canteen to get some food, so I suggest you take Mr. Lowman back to his cell, unless you want to leave him here unattended?" I asked sarcastically, and I could've sworn I saw a smirk appear across Happy's face for a moment. With a face like thunder the guard uncuffed Happy and near enough dragged him from the table. Happy looked as if he was made of stone, which I had a feeling was much more dangerous than his frustration earlier.

His gaze felt like it was penetrating my soul as he stared at me whilst walking through the door. I wanted to apologise to him, for I was sure Richards would take this out on him. But I couldn't explain, so I dropped my gaze and heard the door shut behind me. I quickly grabbed my bag and also headed out.

I didn't want to be anywhere near this corridor when those guys came and found their plan had been ruined.

 **** (Jax's POV) ****

I could tell something was up the second I saw Hap come into the yard. He shouldn't be back for at least another half an hour for one. I just hoped he hadn't stirred shit with Allie. She was pretty cool.

"What happened, man?" I asked, as he joined me, Juice and Bobby on the benches.

"Nothing. She yelled for Richards to take me back. I didn't do shit," he muttered, and he must have been able to read the doubt on my face, because he added "Do you think I'd be out here if I scared her?" He had a point.

"Maybe she's still shaken about the shooting?" Bobby suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed. "So, what did you talk about?" Happy just shrugged.

"Not much. She asked if I liked some highway pictures on the wall. I told her they were stupid." He shrugged again and I wanted to punch him.

"What pictures? Weren't you in the interview rooms?" Bobby was asking the right questions.

"No, it was in a room by the kitchens. Leather couches and board games and shit." Now I had a clearer picture of what happened.

"So, she's busted her ass to get us out of the interviews rooms and you insulted her? What the hell man?" Juice piped up before I could say anything, surprising us all.

"Shut up, shit head, this ain't your place," I scolded him before Happy tried to murder one of his brothers. I turned to Happy and spoke calmly.

"That's not cool man. We need her on our side if we wanna get out of here."

"Whatever," he muttered, "thought she'd be made of stronger shit than that. Guess I was wrong." He stood up, looking at Juice. "We'll deal with this later," he told him and walked off to join clay and Tig by the fence.

"Don't provoke him, Juice. Not in here," Bobby advised quietly.

"Juice, we need you to do some damage control. When you see Allie later make sure she's ok. Keep her sweet," I know, I sounded like a dick right now. I did hope she was ok. But, even if she wasn't, we still needed her on our side. My family came first.

"Sure thing, man," Juice replied, nodding. It didn't escape my notice that he looked maybe a little too happy at the idea of seeing her later.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! I have already started writing the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait too long! There will be more drama in the next chapter, don't worry, and a bit of Juice sweetness (I'm gonna feel SO bad for him when she ends up with Happy!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG you guys! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I woke up and was overwhelmed by them. It encouraged me to write this ASAP so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10

(Allie's POV)

My nerves had calmed down by the time lunch was finished. No alarms went off, no one was hurt and I think I managed to dodge the bullet for everyone. I was looking forward to seeing Juice. He was sweet during our last session and he was a big reason why I was determined not to give up on the sons.

I was sitting on one of the couches when Juice came through the door, followed by Dan. I smiled at both.

"There won't be any need for the cuffs today, Dan. I've got an exercise I thought Mr. Ortiz might like to try," I told him, continuing to smile encouragingly.

"are you sure?" Dan asked doubtfully whilst Juice tried to hide his smile.

"I'm sure," I responded, politely but firmly. "Mr Ortiz, why don't you take a seat?" I nodded to the seat opposite me and Juice sat down.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside," Dan told me and then left the room.

Juice looked around and whistled in appreciation.

"This is great Allie. Thanks for getting us out of those interview rooms," He told me, and I could tell he was being genuine.

"It's no problem, really. I can't stand those rooms either," I replied honestly. We smiled at each other for a minute before he grew serious.

"I'm sorry about Happy earlier. If he upset you or made you uncomfortable," he spoke earnestly. Of course, the guys knew what happened earlier. I was trying to help them and Happy probably told them I was a nutcase. That's just great.

"He didn't, honestly. I just wasn't feeling well," I told him and I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"That's crap and we both know it," he answered, shaking his head. "I'm not going to push you to talk about it. I would be a huge hypocrite if I did. But as long as you're ok?" He asked and I smiled at his concern. "None of us want to see you upset." I think that might have been a little stretch from the truth, but I appreciated his concern. I'm not sure how, but it was becoming clearer to me that the sons and I had formed some kind of friendship and it wasn't just a one-way street on my part. At least I hoped not, anyway.

"I'm ok thanks, Juice. Just… be careful yeah? You should all watch each other's backs in here," I told him. I couldn't bear the thought of one of them getting hurt, not even Clay.

"Why? Do you think something is gonna happen?" He asked suspiciously. I just shrugged.

"You just never know what could happen, that's all. So be careful please. All of you."

Juice watched me for a minute and I could literally feel his brain working to put the pieces together. It was clear he knew I knew more than I was letting on. He didn't push it though. Eventually he just smiled and just like that, I knew the subject was over with.

"So, what's the exercise you want to try?" He asked, grinning enthusiastically. "It sure is nice to be out of those chains. Thanks for that by the way." He stretched exaggeratingly and I laughed.

"You're welcome, and you're going to like it, I promise," I grinned and leaned over to grab a box from my bag. I placed it on the table and opened it, revealing freshly home baked brownies. The look on Juice's face was priceless.

"You are the most awesome chick I've ever met!" he declared, reaching to grab one. "I can eat them, right?" He asked, with the brownie an inch from his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Juice, you can eat them," I giggled. "I only told Dan there was an exercise so he'd take the cuffs off. You don't need to be cuffed in here."

"Dan eh?" Juice asked, his mouth full of Brownie.

"Yeah, Dan. Don't look at me like that, he's the one who helped me get this room for our sessions," I told him.

"Yeah? Did he help you shop for the furniture too?" He asked sarcastically, and if I wasn't mistaken, he sounded a bit jealous and bitter. I laughed.

"No, that was Phil," I told him smugly, enjoying watching the attitude drop from his face.

"Phil?" He repeated. "As in, prospect Phil?" I nodded, still thoroughly enjoying this conversation.

"Yep," I confirmed. "I wasn't going to let any old person know what I was doing, and Phil wanted to help. He really was a great help too, I never would've managed this by myself," I told him firmly. I wasn't about to let Juice's jealousy get Phil in trouble when he was doing a good thing for the club.

Luckily, Juice seemed to look relieved.

"That's cool. The guys didn't scare you off then?" He asked casually, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"The guys were great," I told him cheerily, "and I'm not going anywhere." He nodded, smiling at what I said.

"Anyone giving you trouble for trying to help us?" He asked and I shook my head. I wasn't about to tell him that the system wanted me to spy on him and his club, and that I'd pretended to agree. I still hadn't worked out what I was going to do about that.

"Nah, no trouble. Most people in Charming are pretty cool. Gemma doesn't seem too fond of me, though," I told him and he smirked.

"Don't mind her, she's just protective. Her bark is way worse than her bite," he laughed. I had a feeling he was wrong about that but I didn't say anything.

"Cool shop you've got, by the way," I told him and he looked up in surprise. "Yeah I went with my friend Katie. She doesn't know who the shop belongs to and she said the word on the street is that Clear Passages sells the best dope in town." His smile could've lit up a city.

"Really? That's awesome!" He exclaimed, looking like an excited puppy. "Did you try any?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's just not my thing, Juice," I explained. "But business is good. Your shop was really busy."

"Sweet," he nodded happily, clearly still overjoyed at what Katie had said. "I can't believe you actually went there. Thanks Allie." I shrugged and smiled.

"It's cool. That's what friends are for, right? Besides, it's nice to get to know my way around Charming and the people in it." He looked at me in silence for a minute. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You said we were friends," He said quietly and my heart plummeted. Of course, silly me, we weren't friends. I was just here to do my job and now I'd put my foot in it.

"Sorry, it was an accident," I told him calmly, and his eye widened.

"No, of course we're friends!" He exclaimed. "I just never thought you'd want to be friends with someone like me." He looked at the floor and suddenly I wanted to hug him.

"You don't know me well enough to judge how I pick my friends, Mr Ortiz," I teased, sticking my tongue out so he knew I was teasing. He laughed and held his hands up in defeat.

"Fair enough," he laughed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Whatever you like, you've got 40 minutes left. There's paper and pens if you want to draw, books if you want to read. There's board games too in the cupboards over there," I told him, pointing to the cupboards behind him. He looked at me again, not saying anything.

"What's the matter?" I asked him quietly. He looked sad.

"I don't know how to play," he confessed, looking at the floor.

"What? Board games?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Didn't you play them as a child?"

"Nope," he replied and I could see how hard it was for him to admit this. Being a son probably required a lot of tough acting and pretending you don't have feelings. The fact he was trusting me with a piece of his past, that showed he wasn't raised in a loving home with parents that played with him, spoke volumes.

"I'll teach you," I smiled at him. "Go and pick a game."

"Seriously?" He grinned and it broke my heart a little bit.

"Yes goof, now pick a game," I told him, laughing.

We spent the next hour playing Uno, and Juice loved it. By the end of the session he was wiping the floor with me. He looked so happy and young without a care in the world. I wished he could always look like this. When I told him that time was up, he packed up the cards and place them back in the cupboard, his face growing sombre again.

"We will play again next week," I told him and he smiled a little.

"Have a good week Allie. Stay safe and call the guys if you need anything, ok?" He told me seriously.

"I will," I smiled. "Remember what I said too. Be careful Juice." I really couldn't bear the thought of Juice getting hurt.

"I will," he nodded and, for a second, I thought he was going to hug me. But the door opened and Dan came in, cuffs in hand. Juice held his wrists out without a word and I had to fight the urge to snatch the cuffs out of Dan's hands and throw the out of the window.

The sons were a part of my life now and I needed to get them out of here and back to Charming where they belonged.

 **** The Next Day ****

 **(Happy's POV)**

The stupid Mexicans just had to start a fight over fucking nothing didn't they? Got the whole fucking prison on lockdown last night, so none of us got to find out what she said to Juice.

Not that I cared. She was the same as everybody else in this place. Going through the motions, ticking the boxes, getting in our business. Claim they know everything, and the way we live is so wrong and they are so perfect. Yet if they ever really come face to face with a bit of reality, they go running off scared. That's why Pussy's only good for one thing; Pussy.

But never mind. Airhead Juice was coming to the rescue and protecting her precious feelings. Don't ask me why we're pandering to a young woman who is so insignificant. If she was a guy we'd kill her in a heartbeat to get this shit over with. But I'm not in charge. What Clay and Jax says, goes. That's exactly how it should be.

Finally, the lockdown was lifted and we were all let into the recreation areas. My brothers and I united in the T.V room, where Juice was already waiting for us. He was smiling like an idiot, as usual.

"How'd it go, man?" Jax asked Juice, clapping him on the shoulder.

"All good," he grinned. "She's still on board. More so than before if anything."

"How do you figure?" Clay asked. He didn't trust the girl and he was right to be cautious.

"She's got this place wrapper round her finger for one. She's scored a new room for our meetings, complete with couches and definitely no mirrors," he told us, sounding pretty impressed.

Something struck me as a little odd with that information.

"How did she get the warden to sign off on that?" I asked. The warden was a prick who only cared about lining his own pocket.

"No idea," he shrugged. "But she's definitely warming to the club, both inside and out. It was Phil who helped her with the room." A lot of eyebrows raised at that.

"Prospect Phil?" Tig clarified and Juice nodded. He was enjoying being able to give us all this information, I could tell.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "There's another thing too."

"What's that?" Asked Bobby.

"It could be nothing but I don't think she sent Happy back because she was upset or didn't feel well," he explain, shaking his head.

"Then why did she do it?" Bobby asked again.

"I think she was trying to protect us somehow," he replied and I scoffed. How could she possibly protect us? "I know it makes no sense. But she kept warning me to be careful and that we can't trust anyone in here."

"That's nothing we don't already know," Tig dismissed.

"Yeah but for one of them to say that to one of us, there's got to be something else in it," Jax reasoned.

"I don't think she's one of them. I really don't," Juice added firmly.

"That remains to be seen," Clay stated firmly. "Good work Juice. We need to find out why she's sending us warnings and-,"

"Oh, I think I know," Tig interrupted and pointed behind us.

We turned to find a group of men, all clearly ready for a fight.

 _Sweet._

I stood up and grinned. The rest of the guys followed suit and we squared off against each other.

"You sure you wanna do this, gentlemen?" Clay asked, making a show of rolling his sleeves up.

"We're sure," one of them spoke in a distinct accent. Russian. I exchanged glances with Jax and he nodded.

The guy lunged at Clay with a blade but we were quicker. Clay dodged out of the way and I landed the first hit, with a force that smashed the guys nose. I tackled him to the floor, hearing the commotion of the other guys joining in the fight. I pounded the guy hard, cracking some ribs before getting thrown off into a table. It splintered around me but I got back up, only to be kicked back down again. I grabbed his ankle and twisted hard, hearing him howl in pain. I laughed and headbutted the guy, sending him reeling as I got to my feet. He continued laying on the floor, unconscious.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the room was flooded with guards. We were forced face first to the ground and cuffed. Jax was only inches from me.

"You good, VP?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Check the tapes!" one of the guards yelled out. "Find out who started this."

Jax took the opportunity to check how the rest of our brothers were doing.

"Clay, we good?" Jax yelled.

"Yeah, all good," he replied and received a kick in the gut from a guard.

"no talking! One more word and you'll all be in Seg, got it?" Richards barked out. He was loving every minute of this.

A couple of minutes passed and then yet another guard walking into the room and whispered in Richards' ear. We were suddenly hoisted off the floor and dragged to the wall.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, gentlemen," Richards addressed us. "For once, you're not the one causing trouble.

"We're just learning to be law abiding citizens," Clay answered cockily. Richards got in his face.

"You wanna join your brawling buddies in solitary? That'll look real good on your parole application," he sneered, pointing at the Russian bastards being dragged out of the room. They looked a lot worse that we did, that's for sure. I also noticed the makeshift weapons on the floor. They were trying to cause us real damage. We were lucky to get out relatively unscathed.

We were lucky to have the warning we did, or this could've been really bad.

"Any of you ladies need the infirmary?" The only sound to be heard was Tig spitting blood on the floor.

"Just you then, Mr Trager, and perhaps a lesson in manners whilst we're at it," he sneered. "Let's go. The rest of you, back to your cells."

"I wanna see the chaplain," I spoke out of nowhere. The guys looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Well it's too bad you've had your session for this week, Lowman. Don't push it," Richards growled.

"Actually, if you remember rightly, he hasn't," another guard spoke. "His contract states one hour a week and his time was cut short, you told me yourself Richards." The guard that was talking came over. I'd seen him around. He was genuinely ok, maybe just a bit happy with slapping handcuffs too tight. "I will call the chaplain to ask if she will see you.

"Dobson!" He yelled for another guard. "Wait with Lowman. Richards, you take the rest back to their cells. I'll drop Mr. Trager at the infirmary on my way," he ordered and everyone began to move. Richards wasn't happy.

Good, the smug bastard. I sat down to wait. My side was throbbing but I ignored it.

It was time to get some answers.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delayed update! I went on holiday and I'm due to move next week so everything has been up in the air, and my life currently consists of a thousand half-packed boxes.**

 **I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait, fingers crossed you like it!**

 **As always please review, it makes me so much more enthusiastic to write and update quicker.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and thank you to everyone who reviews, I love you all 3**

Chapter 11

It was my day off and I couldn't help but be in a good mood. The sun was shining as always, and I was currently sitting in a café drinking a smoothie with Tara and Lyla. Abel was perched on my lap, as he hadn't left my side since he saw me this morning.

"How's everything going up at Stockton?" Lyla asked. She was a sweet girl, Opie's girl, and surprisingly different from what I expected when Tara called me to tell me she was bringing a porn star along to our meet up.

"It's good, thank you," I nodded, "they're good guys and I think they're warming up to me." Besides from Happy, who thinks I'm a nutter and Clay who hates my guts. But I wasn't going to say that.

"That's good. It does take a while for them to let their guard down," Lyla added and Tara nodded in agreement.

"There's been no incidences?" Tara asked, with fear in her green eyes. I wasn't surprised, seeing as Jax was stabbed not too long ago.

"Nah, everything's fine," I told her, not wanting to upset her. I could hardly tell her there might have been an attack but hopefully I avoided it. She would be mad with worry but wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.

"I'm so glad Opie isn't in there," Lyla shuddered at the thought of her man being inside.

"I wish none of them were in there," Tara agrees, putting a hand on her protruding belly.

"How long have you got now?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Just over a month," she smiled, and I could tell she was excited.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. You let me know if you need anything," I grinned at her and she laughed.

"You sound like Jax. Everyone is so convinced it's a boy," she giggled and Abel did too.

"Boy, boy!" He yelled, making us all laugh.

"That's right Abel. You're going to have a baby brother or sister," I told him and he smiled.

"Boy!" He nodded, as if he knew what we were saying, sending us into fits of giggles.

"Guess you better hope it's a boy, T," Lyla laughed.

My phone started ringing and I frowned when I saw the caller I.D.

"It's Stockton," I told Tara and Lyla before answering the phone.

"Allie Collins, how can I help?" I answered, whilst the girls looked on anxiously.

"Hey Allie it's Dan," a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey Dan, what's up?" I asked, curious as to why he was calling.

"Lowman is asking to see you. I know your meeting was cut short, so I figured I should call and let you know," Now I was shocked. Why on earth did he want to see me? Had something happened?

"Is everything ok?" I asked without thinking. Way to go to sound professional Allie.

"There was a scuffle earlier between the sons and some other inmates," he told me, "you know anything about that?" I couldn't tell if he was suspicious or just curious.

"No, why would I?" I countered casually. "I was just wondering if they were in trouble and that's why you were calling." He seemed to buy my answer.

"No trouble. As far as we could tell, they weren't the ones to start the conflict," he confirmed and I sighed inwardly with relief. "It'll sure be interesting to hear their side of the story when I see your notes though. I'm sure you haven't forgotten your deadline is tomorrow." I could see he was back to acting like an alpha male douchebag. I fought the sudden urge to tell him to fuck off.

"I'm hardly likely to forget," I answered coldly and hung up on him. I didn't understand how he could go from so nice to a total dick in such a short space of time.

"What happened?" Tara asked the second I put the phone down. She looked totally panicked and I grimaced.

"Apparently they got into a fight with some of the other inmates. As far as I could tell they're ok, but I won't know for sure until I get up there. Happy's asked to see me," I explained, handing Abel over to Tara, who was beginning to fall asleep.

"Dear god, when will they learn?" Tara growled, looking rather angry. Lyla put a comforting arm around her.

"I don't think this is on them, T," I explained gently. "Guard said they didn't instigate the fight. Otherwise they wouldn't let Happy have a visitation with me."

"It's strange," Lyla pondered. "That's it Happy that's asked to see you I mean. He's not usually the talkative type." She was looking at me with a knowing expression and for some reason I felt like blushing.

"It's just because he meeting got cut short last time," I explained practically. "It's a long story and I need to get going if we're to find out what's going on. Thanks for the lunch girls. T, I'll call you later with an update." Lyla and Tara both hugged me.

"Pass my love on to Jax if you can," Tara whispered in my ear and I promised I would, before walking to my car and heading up to Stockton.

Dan was waiting for me outside my room, so I could only guess that Happy was already inside.

"What happened?" I asked him as soon as I approached. He raised him eyebrows at me and crossed his arms.

"Security tape showed some inmates started on the sons. Their actions were defensive," he explained and I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not.

"None of them injured?" I pressed and his gaze narrowed slightly.

"No. Bruised maybe, but no permanent damage. You seem awfully concerned," he accused and I sighed theatrically.

"It's my job to be concerned," I answered coolly. "Last time I checked, it was your job too. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Lowman is waiting for me." I made to move back him but he stuck his arm out, blocking my path.

"Be careful," he told me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You make this job feel awfully unsafe, keep telling me to be careful. Are you not in control here?" I asked sarcastically and he bristled.

"Of course, the prison is under control," he answered indignantly.

"Then I've got nothing to worry about," I smiled at him, deliberately misinterpreting his warning.

Dan stepped aside without another word, glaring at me as I walked into the room to see Happy. I closed the door firmly behind me, placing my bag on the side before joining Happy at the table where he was waiting.

His expression was unreadable as always, his dark eyes burning into me. But that wasn't what bothered me. He has scratches across his face, from what looked like shards of glass or scraps of wood, and I could see bruises forming all across the bare skin I could see.

"Oh my gosh Happy, are you ok?" I blurted and reached for his hand without thinking. He jerked away from my touch as if I had burned him. I couldn't help but feel hurt. My cheeks flushed and I pulled my hand back again.

"I'm fine," he growled, watching me closely. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or the situation. I carefully arranged my expressions and tone to strictly professional.

"And the others, are they alright?" I asked levelly and calmly, whilst praying inside that they were fine. How could I tell Tara than Jax was hurt again? I was done denying to myself that I didn't care about the sons because I did.

"Everyone's fine," he grunted, "we kinda saw it coming after what you said to Juice." So, he knew. They all did. The question was, what do I do now? Do I play it cool or admit everything? Admit that I was expected to hand in reports about them, and I was risking my job as I had no intention of giving information about any of them. Do I tell them that I knew they were going to be targeted, and I tried my best to save them? They already didn't trust me. What would they think if I revealed all this information? I didn't want to admit it but I was scared. But I wasn't scared of them hurting me. I was scared of them hating me. The fact I cared about their opinion of me absolutely terrified me. If I told them, there was no turning back. If I actively admitted to helping them, to caring about them, then I left myself open to be hurt. I could no longer sit on the fence. I was either in or out, no matter what the consequences.

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"what I said?" I asked casually, pretending not to understand the question. I knew he would see right through it. I just needed to buy myself some time whilst my brain scrambled over what the right thing to do was. I guess, in the end, I just needed to be true to myself.

"Look at me," he commanded, but the softness in his voice surprised me. I looked up and found his gaze no longer angry, but still hard to read. "Did you know?" His voice was almost a whisper and I might have imagined it, but his eyes seemed almost pleading.

I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes," I whispered. " I knew. Or I suspected anyway." Instantly his gaze hardened, shutting down and I realised with a panic he had interpreted my confession wrong.

"No, no, I didn't know someone was going to target you today. I swear!" I exclaimed, hating that he thought I was capable of knowing that and doing nothing. "I thought I had stopped it! I never would've let any of you walk into a trap if I thought there was still danger. I didn't know!" Thinking about how bad it could've been suddenly overwhelmed me, and I felt ashamed as a tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't imagine that Happy liked girls who cried and for some reason that bothered me even more. I needed to get a grip on everything.

I quickly wiped my hand under my eyes and was surprised when I felt a rough hand touch my own.

Happy was leaning over as far as he could reach whilst cuffed to the table, gently touching the back of my hand. His hand was red raw from the fight, his knuckles bleeding slightly. His touch was warm and it soothed me, even though I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. What was happening to me?

"Don't," he said gently, his gaze soft once more. "Explain… please." He hesitated, as if the pleasantry was foreign to him.

I swallowed and nodded, composing myself.

"It was the day we moved into this room," I began. "Phil had gone to take a phone call from Chibbs 2 inmates came into the corridor to mop the floor and I overheard them talking when the guard left. They didn't know I was in here. They spoke of 'doing it during the privileged visit' and how 'Richards was leaving early'," I explained using quotation marks with my fingers. "At first I thought they were targeting him. I didn't know if I should warm him or not; honestly, I've been trying not to get involved. I've had enough trouble fighting to keep the program as it is, without letting the guards know that it's causing issues between the inmates. I know that inmates don't take kindly to staff sticking their noses in, and I figured the guards could handle themselves." Happy snorted and even to my own ears, my decision now sounded ridiculous.

"But then during our meeting, you called it a 'so-called privilege', the same words that they had used. Then I recalled they spoke about 'T being round 1'. That's when I realised T was Teller and that you were the next target not Richards," I confessed. His eyebrows shot up as the pieces fell into place.

"That's why you sent me back early," he realised and I nodded.

"I had to get you back before the guard change. I didn't want you to get in trouble because they'd thought you'd misbehaved, but I equally didn't want anyone to know I was helping you. I imagine the sons like to deal with things on their own, and it's better for everyone if people think I'm just a professional doing my job. I can be far more helpful like that," Now I was mumbling more than explaining, but Happy seemed to understand. He nodded seriously.

"Yes, we do," he agreed and looked at me, an internal battle raging in his eyes. He seemed to make a decision, as he reached up to brush his fingers across my cheek. My breath caught in my throat.

"Thank you," he whispered, barely audible but it was there.

It spoke volumes.

"You're welcome," I trembled, but not through fear. I knew I had made the right decision. "I didn't know they would attack so soon. I thought I had stopped it. I'm sorry."

"Shh," he soothed. "I know. I believe you," he said deliberately, and I knew he didn't just mean this conversation. He believed that I wanted to help. He believed I was a friend to the sons.

I couldn't help but smile. His hand dropped back to the table and, just like that, it was back to business.

"What did they look like? The guys that plotted this?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, I was hiding in here," I shrugged helplessly.

"Can you remember anything that will help?" He asked, and I could tell he wasn't used to being patient.

"They spoke a different language at one point. It wasn't Spanish, as far as I could tell," I recalled slowly. "It was something else." I thought that piece of information was useless but Happy's hand curled into a fist, his gaze growing frightening.

"Tell no one," he commanded and I nodded. "If anyone asks if you know anything, lie." His face was unreadable once more.

"I will. Are you ok?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Fine," he grunted. "I need to go back calm," he told me. I nodded, understanding completely.

"I have something that could help with that," I told him. I stood and went to the set of drawers, pulling out the sketchpad and pencils. I took them back to the table, this time sitting beside him. It made me smile slightly that he didn't flinch away from me.

"What's this?" He asked softly.

"It's for you," I answered gently. "I heard you like drawing, that you draw your own tattoos. I don't know if you get access to pen and paper in here, so I figured you might like to use our sessions to draw. Even if you don't want to talk to me, you can use the session for some time to yourself." His gaze was so intense it made me flush and drop my eyes to the floor.

"I would like to talk to you," he whispered sincerely. "Thank you." I flushed again.

"It's no big deal," I mumbled, shrugging. He placed his hands over mine.

"Yes, it is," he disagreed, his eyes looking straight into my soul. We sat in perfect stillness, taking each other in.

After a moment, he picked up a pencil and began to draw.

 _Oh hell,_ I thought. _There's no backing out now._

I was falling for Happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm in the process of switching between jobs so it's all a bit hectic. I'm really hoping to have the next chapter for you next week, as I've got some time off and I've already started writing it**

(Allie's POV)

I called Tara the second I reached my car in the parking lot. Happy was pretty quiet for the remainder of our session but he didn't seem angry with me. I could only assume that the whole club would know what I witnessed and what I did, but right now that wasn't my concern. First, I needed to figure out what I was going to do about the reports I was meant to be giving on the sons.

"Allie, is everything ok? How's Jax?" Tara answered on the first ring.

"Hey, T. Everything's fine. They're all ok," I assured her.

"What happened?" She asked, and I could hear Abel crying in the background. I had a feeling that Jax wouldn't want me worrying her, especially when she already had too much on her plate.

"Nothing much. Just some inmates playing 'who's the alpha'. It's nothing new, Tara, and they'll move on to someone else tomorrow I'm sure. It wasn't personal," I explained, feeling shit for lying to her. Did that make me no better than the sons? "Go and see to Abel. If you want, I'll pop and see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, she said, sounding relieved. "That would be nice. It's awful quiet here without Jax. See you tomorrow, Allie." She hung up.

I put my phone on the seat next to me and leant my head against the wheel.

I had no idea what to do about these reports.

It absolutely sucks having a conscience. If I didn't, I would just go ahead and write the reports and not care that I was betraying the sons. Or, better yet, I'd just forget all my morals and lie through my teeth to get them cleared. That's what the sons would do.

The sad thing is, evidence has showed me that the 'criminals' cared far more than those with the so-called moral high ground.

I don't know why I was comparing my actions to what the sons would do. Truth is, they'd probably gun down everyone who got in their path. Literally cut through the middle man…

I sat up instantly. _Cut out the middle man._

I had an idea. I needed to make a call.

 **The next day - (Jax's POV)**

We were all back in the yard, waiting for Happy to update us on what he knew. Everyone seemed relatively calm, though we still had Juice and Tig keeping look out for any trouble heading our way. Since the attempted attack on us yesterday, my mind was only in one place, with Tara. If the Russians wanted to really hurt us, I wouldn't put it past Putlova to go after my family. We needed to do something, fast.

Happy was the last cell let out into the yard and he headed straight towards us.

"what's happening, Hap?" Clay greeted, slapping our brother on the back before he sat down.

"What did our religious chick have to say?" Tig turned to ask.

"She's on our side," Happy shrugged.

"What makes you so sure?" Clay pressed for answers.

"Yesterday wasn't the first hit planned on us this week," he answered, his face grim. "Allie already stopped one." We all looked equally confused. I'm glad I wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked and Hap grunted.

"Last session she sent me out early. It wasn't because I upset her. There was a hit planned on me during guard change." This was the most I had ever heard Happy say. It was news to us all.

"What didn't she warn you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Didn't have time. She worked out the hit was for me 5 minutes before it was meant to go down," he grunted.

"So, she thought the hit was for the guard?" Clay asked and Hap nodded.

"Then why didn't she alert the guard? Or anyone in the building?" I asked. That's what you'd think a religious chaplain would do, isn't it?

"I don't think she's a big fan of the guards here," Happy's lip twitched as he answered. "She said she figured people in here don't like it when others get involved in their business." He laughed.

"She's got that right" I nodded and Happy shrugged.

"Like I said, I think she's on our side," she answered firmly. We sat in silence for a few minutes, processing what we'd found out.

"She might be on our side," Clay finally said, "but can we trust her?"

"I do," Juice put in his two cents. Juice's opinion wouldn't have much weight but then Happy spoke.

"So do I," he agreed softly, looking right at Clay as he raised his eyebrows.

"The guys outside seem to like her too," Bobby chimed in, ever the voice of reason.

"I guess time will tell then," Clay answered cryptically. "We've got bigger problems right now."

"Do we know for sure it was the Russians that attacked us? I thought Putlova thinks we're square after playing poke the bear with Jax?" Tig commented, still scanning the yard.

"Allie said the guys that planned it spoke another language too, and it wasn't Spanish," Happy added, which was all the confirmation Clay needed.

"I spoke to Chibbs this morning," Bobby told us. "He's gonna speak to Putlova about this. Ask him."

"Yeah and make sure when he denies it that he knows we believe him," Clay ordered and he must've seen the confused expressions around him.

"C'mon use your brains!" He snapped. "We're playing smart. By the time we lay waste to those filthy Russians, they'll never see it coming," he ground out and spat on the floor.

"The attack proves there's still beef and we don't know what they're capable of," I spoke reasonably. "Until we're out and this gets sorted, I want eyes on Tara and Abel. Bobby, ask Chibbs to put one of the prospects on watch," I put in and Bobby nodded.

"And on Allie as well," Happy spoke quietly. It wasn't a question and we all stared at him. "For us to sort this problem we need to get out of here. The best way out of here is with the help of her. We keep an eye on her," Happy shrugged. "If she gets shanked, she can't help."

His explanation was perfectly reasonable, and I didn't believe it was the real reason he wanted to protect her for a second. Very interesting.

"I'll get Chibbs on both of the girls," Bobby promised.

"Good man," Clay nodded, and we stood up to get some exercise.

 **(Allie's POV)**

Today could not be going any better. My phone call yesterday went better than I expected, and I finally felt like I had a real plan. I had a great night sleep as a result, and now it was time to see Tara before I headed back to Stockton to see Juice. I was looking forward to seeing him. He was easy to talk to and it never felt like he was expecting anything from me.

I was just locking the door to my apartment when my phone rang. It was Father Gregory.

"Good morning Father, is everything ok?" I asked, worrying for a moment.

"Yes child, everything is fine," he assured me.

"How is Father Blackburn?" I asked. I missed Tom terribly/

"On the mend, my dear. He's awake and responsive. Hopefully he will be up for visitors in a few days," he informed me and I sighed with relief.

"That's fantastic news, Father. I am so glad," I told him genuinely.

"Your concern for Father Blackburn is very touching, Allie. We are so thankful to both you and Katie for stepping up and supporting our work here in Charming through this difficult time," he thanked and I smiled.

"It's a privilege Father," I spoke honestly. "I love my work."

"It's a delight to hear you say so," he replied. "I have to leave Charming for a couple of days and just wanted to check in before I do. You are doing fantastic work but please be careful when I am gone, both you and Katie. There have been several break ins across Charming over the past week, and I'm concerned to leave you girls alone."

"Don't worry, we'll be ok," I reassured him.

"Please ensure you are home when it's dark, my child," he spoke softly. I knew he meant well, but I felt I was a bit old to be having a 'be home by dark' speech, regardless of what happened to Tom.

"I will. You have a safe trip and we will see you in a couple of days," I replied, refraining from saying anything else. It was the only problem with Father Gregory. Old school meant out-of-date rules that he seemed to live by.

"God bless," he stated and put the phone down.

Strange, I thought. I hadn't heard anything about these break ins before now and, as far as I knew, neither had Katie. Then again, we didn't exactly have a direct link to police reports or anything like that.

My phone buzzed with a text from Tara.

 _Clubhouse with Lyla. Meet us there? T x_

I replied, telling her I wouldn't be long, I just needed to make a quick stop first. I got into my car and drove the 5-minute drive it takes to get to the shop. After the conversation I had with Juice in our last session, I wanted to get some board games for us to play.

After I had paid, I got back in my car and began the drive to the Teller-Morrow garage, as I knew the clubhouse was next door. I was nervous; I had never been there before. Also, I wasn't even sure if it was allowed, given my job and all. I really should've told Tara to meet me elsewhere. But never mind, what's done is done.

As I pulled up at the crossroads to wait for the lights to change, I noticed something I'd never seen before in Charming. Two men were standing in the shade of some trees, exchanging money for what clearly looked like drugs, in a clear plastic bag. The dealer looked around to see if anyone was watching before taking the money and getting into an unmarked car and speeding down the road. The addict stuffed the bag in his pocket and headed into the cemetery. I made a mental note to approach him if I saw him again, and offer him any support I could give him. For some reason it unsettled me to see an exchange take place, though I couldn't work out why. Surely, they must happen all over the place?

I shook my head, clearing it. I was probably overthinking and worrying about nothing. The light turned green and I took off to the clubhouse.

Phil was outside when I pulled into the lot, pushing Abel on a swing in a cornered off play area. He grinned and waved as I got out of my car.

"Hey, Allie. How's it going?" He asked, nodding at me.

"Good thanks, Phil. You look like you're having fun," I teased and he smiled.

"A'ie!" Abel cried, squirming to get out of the swing as soon as he saw me.

"Hey, Abel, how you doing sweet boy?" I cooed at him, scooping him up for a cuddle. He squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Huh," Phil said, surprised. "He doesn't like many people."

"He's always liked Allie, right from the start," Tara answered, walking up to us from behind. I smiled at her, which she returned, but then suddenly put a hand to a belly and winced.

"Hey, T, you?" I asked and she nodded, though she continued to frown.

"Fine, baby's just kicking like a trooper," she replied, trying to smile through it. "Let's go inside."

I followed her to a door behind the row of biked parked out front, carrying Abel with me.

The clubhouse was as I expected. Dark, with a bar at one end next to a pool table. Half a dozen tables surrounded by chairs filled the floor. To the left of the bar there was a door, which I assumed led to more rooms behind the bar, perhaps where some of the sons slept? To my immediate left there was a set of closed double doors. I guessed this was where the club held their meetings, as the blinds were drawn across the window that looked into the room. After a few seconds the doors opened, and Chibbs, Opie and Kozik came into the room, followed by an older man I hadn't met before. He was wearing an oxygen tank and looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Look who's come to the dark side," Kozik joked as soon as he saw me. He seemed genuinely pleased to see me though, as he was smiling as he made his way over.

"Hey Kozik, nice to see you again," I smiled. I couldn't help myself, he just seemed to make happiness infectious. "I was just meeting up with Tara and Lyla before I head up to Stockton. Sorry if I'm intruding."

"Nonsense, girl. Seems we owe you a thanks," Chibbs winked, coming over to stand next to Kozik.

"What for?" Tara asked, looking between the two of us as if she was missing something. Chibbs glanced at me and I discreetly shook my head.

"Just for seeing our Happy and checking the boys were ok after what happened," He explained lightly. "I'm sure they're going to make parole thanks to Allie's meets."

"I'm trying but no promises," I amended, embarrassed at all the attention. I really shouldn't be here. This was exactly the kind of thing that could affect their parole. They were treating me like one of their own. How did I get here? It was just meant to be a job.

 _You got here because you see the good in them. You see beyond the kutte on their backs. You see the darkness in the people who are meant to be good._

I could no longer see the good from the bad. It was no longer black and white. And I was going to fall one way or the other.

"You ok, Allie?" Opie asked quietly, snapping me back into focus.

"Yeah, sorry," I smiled guiltily. "Been a busy few days." He nodded as if he understood.

"Come and meet my pap," he said, guiding me to the older guy sitting at the bar. He raised his eyebrows as we approached, nursing a drink in his hand.

"Pap, this is Allie," He introduced and I smiled. "Allie, this is Piney, one of the first nine."

"It's nice to meet you, Piney," I said politely. He grunted and kicked the bar stool next to him. I sat on it and a girl from behind the bar handed me a drink.

"Oh no thanks," I told her politely. "Perhaps a bottle of water, instead?2

"Your loss, Piney grunted and took the drink for himself.

"I'm working later," I explained, taking the drink offered to me instead.

"And which one of those bone heads are you seeing today?" He asked. Kozik called Opie's name and he went to see wat he wanted, leaving me and Piney alone.

"Juice," I told him and he made a noise that was neither a cough or a laugh.

"I'm sure the conversation will be stimulating," he replied and I felt anger swell inside me.

"I enjoy my meetings with Juice. He's a good guy," I defended him and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is he?" Piney asked. "I thought he was a criminal." So, I guess it's back to the old reverse psychology again. I laughed.

"Do I look like a judge to you?" I asked sarcastically. "Or a fed? Like time I checked I visit your guys every day, and never once have I sat on the opposite side of the table. I'm sick of this judgement so if that's all you've got to say, I think it's time I leave." I stood up and he surprised me by laughing.

"You're alright, kid," he laughed again. "I hear you. Sit back down." I did so reluctantly. He appraised me for a few seconds. "You have it wrong. You should worry about the day they all stop testing you."

"Why?" I asked, despite myself.

"Because they've made their decision about you," He grunted. "And whether or not it's founded on truth, if you're not on the right side…" He let his sentence linger in the air.

"Why are you threatening me?" I asked bluntly and he looked up in shock.

"I'm not, girl," he answered, chastising. "I'm warning you. There's rot in this club. It's got no problem turning on its own."

"I thought you were one of them," I said, feeling confused. Perhaps they weren't the cohesive unit that I thought.

"I am," he snarled. "I've been wearing the kutte longer than some of them have been alive. And shit never went south like this when JT was around."

"Who's JT? Jax?" I asked quietly. "He'll be back soon." Piney laughed.

"Not Jax. John. Now forget I said anything. You just keep your nose clean. If I were you, I'd take another assignment." Now I was utterly lost.

"You want me to stop helping your brothers? Why?" He went back to staring at his drink.

"Enough women have been killed around here," He said quietly and I felt sick to my stomach. Thankfully, Lyla came to rescue me.

"Allie!" She called, walking over. "Come and look at these wedding invites and tell me what you think. Tara is being no help," She giggled, slipping her arm through mine and pulling me away.

"Don't mind Piney," she babbled. "He drinks a lot and he gets grumpy. He's harmless." I nodded, thinking she obviously hadn't heard a word he said.

Tara smiled as I sat next to her.

"You feeling better, T?" I asked and she nodded.

"Baby is just really kicking today, that's all," she replied, rubbing her tummy. "Is everything really ok with the guys? Jax hasn't contacted me at all."

"Everything's fine Tara, I promise," I comforted her. "Happy told me none of them were hurt. You stressing isn't good for the baby. I would tell you if you need to worry." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Allie. I don't know why you chose Charming out of everywhere on this planet, but I'm glad you did," she told me and I smiled.

"Me too," I confessed.

"Hey guys, enough of the mushy talk," Lyla teased. "I need help planning the wedding."

Tara rolled her eyes indulgently and we both focussed on the invitations Lyla was debating on.

After an hour of talking about colour schemes and table settings, it was time for me to leave. I waved goodbye to everyone and headed towards the door. Kozik got up and followed me my car.

"Everything ok, Koz?" I asked him, then blushed at how familiar that sounded. He didn't seem fazed though.

"Yep, all good," He smiled. "Just wanted to say you don't need to worry, we'll be watching out for you."

I know he meant his words to be comforting, but instead it sent worry coursing through me.

"Should I be worried?" I asked, and the concern must have shown on my face.

"Nah, there's nothing to worry about. I just meant if you were… you don't need to." He grimaced, as if he knew he was bad with his words. I smiled.

"Good to know," I told him, getting in my car. "See you later."

"See you around Al," he winked and I drove out of the lot towards Stockton.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Allie's POV)**

Dan was having a smoke out the front as I pulled into the car park. He beckoned me over and offered me a cigarette, which I declined.

"The warden is pissed with you," he told me after a moment. I had to hold back a laugh. Word hadn't taken very long to get around.

"Oh really?" I feigned ignorance, though I knew exactly what was coming.

"The parole board called. Said you had been enquiring about the Sons parole cases and when you should be submitting your evidence," He explained, looking straight ahead and his expression giving nothing away.

"That's right," I nodded. "I didn't want to miss my deadline in any way. It is the Church's responsibility to give these men as much help as they need after all, and any assistance I can be for the board when it comes to making their decision, I am more than happy to help." The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Of course, you had no idea that by offering your evidence to them, the warden would have no reason to access the files then?" He asked and I arranged my expression to a cool look of indifference.

"No idea at all," I assured him. "After all, we are all working towards the same goal, aren't we? To rehab these men and facilitate their safe return back into society?" I knew he could hear the sarcasm in my voice as clear as the birds tweeting in the tree above our heads.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," He told me quietly, glancing sideways at me. "The warden is a dick. I'm trying hard not to be. So, as long as you're not overstepping the boundaries when it comes to inmates, it's got nothing to do with me." I was surprised at his stance but I didn't let it show.

"I know where the line is," I assured him. "It's just a shame no one else seems to. See you around Dan."

"Be careful Allie. Warden's still on a warpath and you're his target," he warned and I rolled my eyes.

"And here I thought it was the criminals I should be keeping my eye on," I answered sarcastically and entered the prison.

I asked a guard in reception to fetch Juice and escort him to the room, which I quickly had set up and ready by the time the guard came back knocking on the door. He led Juice to the table and removed his handcuffs after I assured him they weren't necessary. A quick assessment with my eyes told me juice wasn't seriously hurt in any way, thank God.

Juice grinned at me the minute the guard left the room.

"Hey Juice, you ok? You didn't get hurt?" I questioned immediately. Juice was definitely the son I was closest to in here, and fast becoming my friend, so I felt relieved when he shook his head.

"I'm good Allie. Not a scratch," he grinned. "The other guy wasn't so lucky."

"I've no doubt," I smiled slightly.

"Heard from Hap it could've been a lot worse," he commented. "Heard you saved him." He raised his eyebrows smirking and I blushed.

"I tried to," I muttered, suddenly embarrassed. "I just did what any normal person would have done." Juice snorted.

"You know that's not true," he said, shaking his head, "and there's nothing normal about you." I would have bristled at that, but his sweet brown eyes looked into mine and I realised it was far from an insult. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I cleared my throat and sat back, trying to cover my reaction.

What the hell was wrong with me? First, I go all gooey for Happy, and now Juice was making me nervous.

Heaven help me.

"So, do you wanna play a game?" I asked. Juice smiled and nodded.

"You pick," he answered, "Show me your favourite game." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"My favourite game isn't a board game, I'm afraid," I warned him and he shrugged.

"That's ok, I still wanna play. What is it?" He asked and I gestured for him to come and sit over on the sofas with me. He surprised me by sitting next to me.

"It's called 20 questions," I explained. "It's basically the truth element of truth or dare, but you also have to answer the question you ask. That way you can't know something about someone if you're not willing to let them know something about you too."

"Are you trying to get me to talk about the club?" Juice frowned. I shook my head.

"I won't ask about that," I assured him. "You decide what you tell me. Besides, I have to be able to answer the question as well." He perked up a bit then.

"Yeah, and I get to find out embarrassing things about you," he teased, and I wished I had a pillow to throw at him.

"Alright then, Juan Carlos, give it your best shot!" I challenged him.

"I'll start small and build up. What's your favourite food? Mine is Pizza," he asked, looking as if he had just asked the most serious question in the world.

"Pasta," I answered him. "What's the first thing you want to do when leaving this place?" My question was definitely more personal, I know, but curiosity got the better of me.

"That personal already?" He laughed, raising his eyebrows. "That's easy. Get on the back of my Harley and remember what freedom feels like." I smiled at his answer.

"I've never been on a motorcycle," I commented, and he looked at me in sheer horror.

"you serious?" He asked and I nodded. "Guess you'll be on the back of my bike then." I tried not to blush at the thought.

"I don't know if that would be allowed," I shrugged. "I'm not sure I'm allowed to see you once you're out of here. A conflict of interest." He snorted.

"How can they tell you who you can be friends with?" He shook his head as if it were ridiculous. "We'll be free men with clean records."

"I don't think my job will allow me to be friends with suspected criminals," I explained. "I could lose my job." He looked at me intensely when I said that, as if he were seeing me clearly for the first time and didn't like what he was seeing.

"And is that what's important to you? Your job?" He laughed bitterly and suddenly I could tell he wasn't playing for fun anymore. "After everything you're seeing of this place and you will still follow the rules? It doesn't make sense to me. You saved us." If only he knew just how many rules I was already breaking for him and his club. I didn't answer him, just waited for him to calm down.

"Ok, it's my question," he told me. "Exactly what is the point of these meetings? Why has the parole board and the prison created them?"

Now I was fucked. I needed to be very careful about how I worded my answer.

"The parole board thinks it would be helpful for inmates to see the error of their ways if they have a face-to-face connection to a religion or spiritual belief that teaches right from wrong," I explained, sounding like a poster-child for something I didn't believe in but was getting paid to read the script out.

"But how do they know it's helping? They just take your word for it?" He asked, and I avoided his gaze.

"In a way yes," I shrugged, hoping he would drop the subject. "I'm pretty sure it's my question." He ignored me.

"But what does the warden get out of it? He doesn't want us to get parole, so how is he being about this?" He pressed and I sighed.

"He's being an asshole," I told him bluntly. "You want to know the truth? He wants a report on everything you have said to me. On every one of you. But I'm refusing to give it to him. I'm refusing information to everyone, under the pretence that you have a right to privacy when it comes to your religion and beliefs. You have no idea how many rules I'm breaking, and how many people I'm pissing off. I'm risking my job every day at the moment." I let out in frustration, before realising what I'd done. I looked at Juice in horror, waiting for him to explode in anger.

He just looked confused.

"Why then?" He asked, sounding puzzled but calm. "Why are you doing it?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I want to help you. No one deserves to be treated the way the guards treat you. No one deserves to live in fear that someone of a different gang or club or race is going to stab them in their sleep because you looked at them funny in the canteen. No one deserves to have their privacy torn apart, for no reason other than the warden wanting to keep prisoners in here, so he can continue to mistreat them. You're a good guy Juice. I believe you want to do the right thing. I believe you have brothers who try to do the right thing. You have totally twisted and changed my views on what is right and what is wrong, and I'm scared to death that I'm making a mistake in trusting all of you. But I've always gone with my gut and that's what I'll continue to do. I hope you have as much faith in me as I'm putting in all of you." It felt good to finally get what I was feeling off my chest. Juice was shaking his head slowly, his eyes closed.

"Clay will kill you if he finds out," he told me, his eyes opening and looking straight into mine. "if he believes for a second that you're feeding anyone information about us, he won't stop." He wasn't threatening me. He was warning me. Suddenly the conversation I had with Piney didn't seem so confusing.

"Then don't tell him," I whispered, my voice full of fear. "You're the only one who knows what they're asking for. And you know I will never give it to them."

I gasped as he lurched forward, putting a hand either side of my head and leaning in so his face was mere centimetres from mine. His stance wasn't aggressive though. It was quite the opposite. I tried to ignore the butterflies that started fluttering around my stomach and focussed on his intense expression.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked gently, and I knew he wasn't trying to frighten me.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me," I told him softly, still shocked at how close he was. I could feel his breath touching my lips when he exhaled, and if either of us moved a centimetre, we'd be kissing. He must have been thinking the same thing, as his beautiful brown eyes looked down at my lips as I spoke, before looking back at me.

"I trust you," he whispered. "Do you trust me?" Looking into his eyes, I could see this question had nothing to do with the sons. It was entirely personal. He wanted to know if I accepted him, that I wasn't afraid of him and if he was important to me.

It was suddenly the easiest question in the world to answer.

"Yes," I whispered honestly. "I trust you."

My phone rang, making us both jump in surprise, thankfully interrupting the moment before something stupid happened. I reached for it and saw it was Lyla calling.

"You should take it," Juice advised, reading over my shoulder, "could be important."

"I'm not meant to be on my phone during work," I grimaced and he laughed.

"You're probably doing a lot of things you shouldn't be at work," he laughed, "What are they gonna do, lock you up?" He winked, thinking his joke was hilarious. "I won't tell."

I shook my head at his sudden mood swing and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered and could instantly hear the panic.

"Allie, it's Lyla. I need your help," She cried. Juice must have heard her tone because he looked as concerned as I felt.

"Ok, what's going on? How can I help?" I asked, trying to remain calm whilst crazy thoughts were racing through my head.

"Tara's gone into labour," She explained and I gasped. "Gemma's taken her to St. Thomas' and I said I'd watch Abel for the night. But the school have called and Piper is really sick. I need to go and collect him and take him home, and I don't want to risk passing on what Piper has got to Abel. I can't get hold of any of the guys since they went out earlier to do something and I don't know what to do! Phil said he'd look after Abel and I know that's ok for a couple of hours but he can't have him overnight. Phil is meant to be meeting up with the guys later so what will happen to Abel then?" She was ranting at this point, clearly frustrated by all the stress.

"Ly it's ok, calm down," I soothed her. "It's all going to be fine. I'll come and get him now and he can stay at mine for the night. I'm sure Tara won't mind and the guys can always come and pick him up later if Gemma would prefer him to be with someone else. I'm just finishing up with Juice and I'll be straight there. You go and collect Piper and I'll just collect Abel from Phil in an hour."

"Are you sure? Allie you're a lifesaver!" She cried down the phone and I smiled. "I'll leave the travel cot and Abel's bag here for you. Thank god Tara is so organised." I laughed.

"Go and get Piper then, I'll take care of Abel." I put the phone down to find Juice looking at me expectantly.

"Tara's gone into labour," I explained and he looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "I need to go and get Abel. Gemma's taken Tara to the hospital and Piper is sick so Lyla can't look after him. Can you tell Jax what's going on? I'll give him an update when I see him tomorrow. Hopefully he won't have a problem with me having Abel… all of the guys seem to have disappeared…" I trailed off as I thought about it. Maybe Jax would have a problem with me having Abel. I'm pretty much a stranger to him in some ways.

"Jax will be fine with it," Juice disagreed firmly. "Of course, I'll tell him. The guys are doing stuff for the club today and Jax knows that. Besides, he likes you and he's glad you're helping us." This was surprising and nice news to hear. Perhaps the club was starting to really believe me.

"That's good. I best go then, I want to get Abel settled as soon as possible because he's probably upset," I explained. It's hard for any child to see their mother in pain and not really understand why.

"No problem. Tell Abel his Uncle Juice says hello," he grinned and I laughed nervously, still unsure where we were at with our previous conversation.

"I will," I promised. "Take care Juice." He seemed to have an internal debate for a moment before he stood up and pulled me into him. He was warm and soft, and smelled great despite the prison clothes. The smell was entirely Juice.

"You can't sit on the fence forever," he told me, looking down at me slightly. "You will have to choose."

"I know," I replied and pulled back. He let me go easily.

"Thank you, Juice. I'll see you next week. Guard!" I called and winked at Juice.

His returning grin made me want to melt.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Allie is now extremely confused about her feelings for Juice and Happy, and will Juice succumb to the pressure and tell the club? I know the chapter is slightly shorter than most, but I wanted to let you know that I'm back and to thank you for being so supportive of this fanfiction!**

 **Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you and it encourages me to write when I have writer's block.**

 **Next chapter will be sleepover with Abel fun and some DRAMA!**

 **Much love XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **(Allie's POV)**

By the time I got back to the clubhouse, Abel was screaming and Phil never looked more relieved to see me. Abel was sitting in an inflatable ball pit, throwing the balls at Phil through his temper tantrum.

"I just don't know what to do," Phil told me, looking perplexed, "I fed him and changed his pull up, just like Gemma told me. What have I done wrong?" He ducked as a ball came flying at his head.

"Nothing," I assured him, trying not to laugh at the situation. "He's just tired and missing his mum."

I walked over to the ball pit and knelt down next to Abel.

"Hey baby," I cooed at him, "what's all this fuss for?"

"Mumma!" Abel wailed, his blue eyes shining and tears streaked down his face. It was so sad but adorable, and it made my heart ache a little.

"Mumma's not here at the moment, but Auntie Allie's come to play with you," I smiled at him. "Cuddle?" I asked, holding my hand out to him in the play pen. He came straight over. I lifted him out and cradled him in my arms, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

"There, there," I comforted him, rocking him gently until his sniffles died down. I sat down on one of the chairs with Abel still in my lap, and watched as his eyes drooped.

"He's going to fall asleep," Phil said indignantly, as if Abel was committing a crime. I laughed gently.

"Children tend to do that after they've got upset," I told him quietly. "Is there a car seat so I can take him to mine? Lyla said there's a travel cot and other things left here?"

"Oh yeah, it's all in the corner," he nodded, pointing behind me. "Do you want me to put it in your car?"

"Yes please, Phil, that would be very helpful," I smiled. I continued stroking Abel's fair hair as Phil set up the car seat, watching him fall into a deep sleep. He really was such a lovely little boy. When the car was ready, I carried him to the seat. He didn't even stir as I strapped him in and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Thanks Phil," I smiled at him as I shut the back-seat door. "Ask the guys to keep me updated on Tara please, and for Gemma to call me if she needs anything or wants to know how Abel is."

"I will, see you later," he grinned as I got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the lot.

Thankfully it was only a five-minute drive from the club house to my apartment. As I pulled up, I noticed Katie sitting outside my front door. She came rushing down to my car as I opened the door.

"Hey bestest friend! Can I stay with you tonight?" she practically yelled cheerfully.

"Shh!" I told her, checking in the back of the car. Thankfully Abel was still fast asleep.

"Why do I have to be quiet?" She asked, as if it was normal to shout at someone who was standing right next to them.

"Abel is asleep," I pointed at the car. She squealed when she saw him in the back.

"Aw it's Abel! Haven't seen this cutie in ages. Are you babysitting?" She asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Tara's gone into labour," I explained, "So Abel is going to be staying the night."

"Oh yay, we can have a slumber party!" she grinned. "I love kids."

"I know you do," I laughed, "but what's wrong with your apartment? Not that I mind you staying because of course you can. I'm just confused as to why you're asking…?" I watched as she blushed.

"I may have lost my house keys," she mumbled and I laughed. Typical Katie. "It's not funny Allie. I can't be perfect all the time." She flicked her hair jokingly.

"Just occasionally would be nice though," I teased and she bumped me in the side. "Come on then, guess it is a slumber party. Can you grab Abel's bag and cot from the boot, whilst I get him out? I don't want to wake him."

"No problem," she grinned.

I decided to unclip the car seat and carry him in, so he could sleep comfortably whilst we set up his cot. Again, he didn't stir, just made a slight cooing sound in his sleep as I placed the seat on the living room floor.

"He is so adorable, I could cry," Katie declared quietly, coming into the room behind me. Her hands were full and she was trying not to drop anything and wake him up. I laughed at her and took some of the bags.

"I didn't realise Gemma and Tara packed so much for him!" I exclaimed. Katie shrugged.

"Better to be overprepared than unprepared. You never know with babies and toddlers," She said and I nodded in agreement. That much was definitely true.

"I say we get all this stuff sorted out, get the cot set up and then order some pizza. I am in serious need of some girl time right now," I declared and we giggled as she made a prayer sign with her hands.

"Amen sister," she winked.

It didn't take long to unpack everything and set the cot up. I put it in my bedroom at the end of my bed, and used my side table in the living room as a make-shift change mat and dressing table.

Abel woke up just as we were finished, which was probably a good thing or he would be awake all night.

"Mumma?" Abel asked, as he crawled out of his chair and toddled over to me.

"Mummy's having her baby, Abel," I explained, picking him up and putting him on my lap. He put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking. "Auntie Allie is going to look after you for a little while. Does that sound like fun?" He nodded and smiled. I picked him up and blew a raspberry on his belly, sending him into fits of laughter. "Guess who else is here Abel? Auntie Katie!" Katie jumped out from behind the door and tickled him, making him giggle even more.

"Ka'ie!" he laughed as she scooped him out of my arms and spun him around in the air.

We spent the next two hours wearing him out, playing and making him giggle until he started to yawn again. Katie smiled indulgently when I said I thought it was time for a pyjama change and bed time. I read Abel a bed time story that I found in his bag and laid him down in the cot, where he fell asleep pretty much instantly. I switched on the monitor and then pulled the bedroom door closed, heading back into the living room with Katie. She was laying on the sofa ordering pizza on her phone.

"Do we want a stuffed crust? Like I even have to ask," she said, more to herself than me. I sat next to her and she lay her legs over mine. It was amazing how close we had come in these few weeks. She was honestly like a sister to me and I couldn't ever imagine not knowing her now.

"It'll be here in half an hour," she declared, snapping her phone shut. "Honestly, that little boy is the cutest. He gives me baby fever." I laughed at that.

"You have to have a boyfriend for that," I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Shut up," she laughed. "So what boy trouble are you in, Miss Collins?" She asked me and I frowned.

"Boy trouble? What do you mean?" I asked, feeling confused. She snorted.

"Honey, girls only ever need girl time when there's boy trouble," she said wisely, "now spill." I don't think my blushing helped as she squeaked. "OH MY GOD! There IS boy trouble! Tell me everything!" She commanded.

"No, no, there isn't. Nothing like that," I muttered quickly and she pulled a face at me.

"Allie Collins, it's a good thing that honesty is important in your job because you are a terrible liar," she laughed, poking me gently.

"I know, I know," I laughed, "I'm just confused Katie. I honestly don't know what to think." My head was all over the place. "It's not boys exactly… it's more… work." If Katie's eyebrows could raise anymore, they would have disappeared into her hairline.

"The sons?" She guessed and I nodded. "Oh wow. WOW. Oh, we definitely need pizza for this! Start from the beginning."

"There's not much to say," I mumbled, wishing the topic had never been brought up.

"But you like one of them," she summarised, nodding her head.

"NO! Not like that. That's not what I meant," I scrambled, before she thought I was dating one of the brothers. _Though would that be such a bad thing?_

Stop it, Allie. That's really not helping.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked, looking at me impatiently.

"They're misunderstood is all. I'm enjoying getting to know them," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mmm-hmm," she tutted, not buying it for a second. "Look Allie, we might work together but we are friends first. You can talk to me as a friend, not just as a work colleague."

"I know that Katie," I assured her, smiling. "It's not that. It's just that… I don't know how I feel myself. It used to be so black and white. Now it's all confusing." I sighed, frustrated at myself.

"Why is it confusing? Because you're starting to enjoy spending time with them?" She asked, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I've always enjoyed their company," I confessed. "From day one. I've never seen them in the same way as I see other inmates at Stockton. I like the guys. And I'm starting to build real relationships with them."

"And is that something you want?" She asked. I could see she was desperate to tell me what an idiot I was but, bless her, she was reining it in trying to be a good friend.

"Yes," I whispered. "I want to help them. I want to be friends with them." She sighed.

"Well I can't tell you what to do," she told me. "You know you can't be involved in them as part of your job and be in a relationship with one of them. And don't tell me you don't have feelings growing for any of them, or you wouldn't be having his conversation with me. But you're an adult Allie, and you've got to do what your conscience and your heart tells you is right." She placed her hand over mine. "I know you're not happy with how they are being treated. And I've known since the moment I met you that you were someone who wanted to change the system and wanted to be different. And I'll be damned if I sit here and say I don't love that about you girl, so don't change for anyone." I grinned at her.

"Love you too Katie," I smiled.

"Damn right you do, I'm lovable," she joked. "Seriously though, if you think these bikers are worth the sacrifice, then you do what you've gotta do. Just remember what you've got to lose."

"I will. Thanks Katie." I blew her a kiss and she winked.

"Anytime girl. Now where's this pizza?" She moaned and we giggled.

 **(The Next day)**

Abel was as good as gold, much to my surprise. He slept right through the night and woke up at 6.30, ready for his breakfast. A smashed-up Weetabix bowl with milk later (with half of it all over the floor), I had him bathed and dressed for the day. I had a text in the early hours saying that Tara gave birth to a healthy baby boy (no surprise there) called Thomas, and she was being released this morning. I replied to Gemma thanking her for the update and letting her know that Abel was perfectly fine fast asleep. I told her I would drop Abel off late morning, before I headed up to Stockton for the day. I was seeing Jax today, which was kind of perfect, given the circumstances. I was relieved I could give him happy news all round and put his mind to rest.

Katie left early for her hospital rounds, which gave me a couple of hours with Abel. I took him to the park, where we fed the ducks and played in the playground.

"Are you ready to see Mummy now?" I asked him and he squealed happily.

"Mumma! Mumma!" He told me, as we walked back to the car.

"What about baby Thomas? Are you excited to be a big brother?" I chatted, as I strapped him in the car seat.

"Baby!" He yelled, all smiles and happiness. It was lovely to see.

"Then let's get you home to mummy then, beautiful boy," I told him, kissing his cheek.

Gemma opened the door when we got there, immediately scooping Abel up in her arms.

"There's my handsome grandson, come here baby," she kissed him. "Let's go and see the new baby huh?" Abel giggled and she looked over his head at me.

"Thanks for taking care of him," she said, and I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"You're welcome," I told her uncomfortably, "How are Tara and Thomas?"

"See for yourself," she told me and walked back in the house. I followed them both into the living room, where Tara was on the sofa with a tiny bundle in her hands.

"Oh Tara, he's perfect!" I told her sincerely, kneeling down next to her. She grinned a tired but happy grin at me.

"I think so," she whispered, rocking him ever so slightly.

"You and Jax did good," I nodded and she smiled again.

"Baby!" Abel cried, fighting out of Gemma's arms. She knelt down next to me so Abel could have a look.

"This is Thomas, baby," Tara introduced him, holding his face up to Abel's. "Thomas, this is your big brother, Abel." The look of awe on Abel's face was adorable. He reached his little hand over and touched Thomas on the cheek. Then he looked up at Tara and smiled.

"Baby!" he told her proudly, making us all smile.

"Come on, baby, let Mummy have some rest. You're gonna spend the day with Grandma today," Gemma told Abel and he grinned. "I'll take Abel shopping with me, get some groceries that we need. Are you gonna be ok, baby?" She asked Tara and she nodded.

"Thank you, Gemma, for everything," Tara told her and Gemma leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she smiled and then they both headed out the door.

As soon as Gemma was gone, Tara breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ok, T?" I asked her gently. I could see she was tired and emotional.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she smiled. "It's all just a bit much sometimes. I'm tired and you have to appear perfect around Gemma."

"Not around me though," I winked. "He really is beautiful though. Are you sure everything's ok with you both?" She nodded.

"Everything went perfectly," she told me. "I just wish Jax were here. He's not going to get to see Thomas for two weeks. I wish he could see him on this day, his first day in the world." Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"No, no crying Tara," I told her, leaning forward to hug her gently. "You're doing so well and you've got so many things to be happy about. And maybe I can help with the Jax thing." She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" I smiled at her.

"I can't bring him to you and I know that you can't take Thomas to him for a couple of weeks. But I could take a video to him?" I offered her. There was no rule against me showing the son's videos or photos, they just weren't allowed to use a phone themselves unless it was a prison one.

"Would you do that?" She asked, and her eyes lit up. "That would be amazing. Thank you, Allie."

"You're welcome," I smiled, "but stop your crying or you will look a mess in the video." I joked and she laughed.

"You're right," she laughed. "Ok let's do this."

She made a lovely video, of her holding Thomas and telling Jax how much he weighed and how she already thought he looked like Abel. I couldn't wait to give it to him.

"One more thing," I told her and pulled my phone back out. "Smile!" Her smile was sweet and I made sure to get Thomas clearly in the shot as well. "I'll print it before I head up to Stockton. I thought Jax might appreciate it."

"Thank you so much for everything, Allie," She told me and I shrugged. "No, really. You looked after Abel last night and you're always so amazing with him. You are taking care of the guys inside. I'm just really grateful to have you and I'm sure the club are too." Now she was making me tearful.

"It's no problem, really," I replied. "I didn't know anyone when I moved here. You really welcomed me and have become a true friend. I love you T." She smiled.

"Love you too, Allie. Thank you for taking care of my boys. All of them."

I could tell she was getting tired so I warmed a bottle up for Thomas and gave it to her, knowing afterwards they would both fall asleep.

I left the Teller house shortly after, and popped home to print the picture before heading up to Stockton. On my way out, I passed the diner that Jax rated on the first day I met him. I figured taking some celebratory burgers with me was exactly what was needed.

 **(Jax's POV)**

I hadn't heard a word since Juice gave me the news from Allie yesterday that Tara was in labour. Thanks to the Mexicans, we'd been put on lock down in our cells last night, which meant no access to the phones. I was losing my mind. Was Tara ok? Was the baby ok? Where was Abel?

"Relax brother, it's all going to be fine," Bobby reassured me, sitting on the bottom bunk watching me pace around our cell.

"I should be there man," I replied, kicking the wall lightly with my foot. "What if something happens?"

"It won't," he told me firmly. "It doesn't help anyone thinking that way. Besides your mom's in charge. You really think anything's gonna go wrong?" He chuckled, and I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks bro," I muttered, sitting down next to him. "I just want to be there. I want to know my family's ok."

"They will be fine. The best thing you can do is keep your head down to ensure you never miss anything again," he told me. I nodded. He was right.

"Teller!" The guard called, opening the cell door. I panicked inside. Had something happened?

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at the cuffs in his hands.

"Chaplain's here. Let's go," he told me, coming into the room and cuffing me. I had totally forgotten I was meant to be seeing Allie today. My heart raced. Maybe she would have news for me.

The guard led me to the new room, where Allie was already waiting. She was sitting at the table with her professional face on, so I couldn't read anything from her. One day I'd have to take her poker playing, I bet she could earn millions.

"Thanks Dan. We won't be needing the cuffs today," She told him and I was surprised. The guard didn't think too much of it though, just unsnapped them and walked out the room closing the door. I sat down at the table, wanting to ask of any news of Tara and the baby, but she beat me to it.

"Congratulations Jax," she smiled at me. "You have another son." I breathed a sigh of relief, surprised at the instant lump in my throat and tears in my eyes.

"Tara? Is she ok?" I asked and she nodded. I silently thanked whatever gods were listening for keeping Tara safe.

"Have you seen them?" I asked. "Please tell me everything." She smiled at me and pulled out her phone.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She said and passed it to me. There was a video to play. I looked at her before I pressed play. "I can't leave the room Jax, I'm sorry. But I'll try and give you as much privacy as I can." She stood up and moved to the far end of the room with her back to me, quietly sorting out some drawers.

I took a deep breath and pressed play. My breath caught in my throat instantly as Tara's smiling face appeared on the screen. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Jax, it's me. I know you're worried but everything's ok, I promise. There's someone hear to meet you. Say hello to Daddy," she said and suddenly I could see my son. He was perfect, wrapped up in a blue blanket with a white hat on his head. He looked so big compared to the first time I saw Abel. He was healthy and he looked so content in Tara's arms. I just wanted to reach into the phone and hold them both. Tara's face appeared again.

"His name is Thomas. I hope that's ok with you. I know you miss your brother and there's nothing more important than family, so I thought Thomas was perfect. He weighs 3.5 kgs and he was born at 1.26am this morning. I think he looks like Abel. We miss you Jax. I love you so much and I know you would be here if you could. Abel is fine too. Allie was the one who took care of him last night when I was at the hospital and she's taking this video now. I can't bring Thomas to meet you for a couple of weeks, until he's had his jabs. But I couldn't dream of doing this day without you at least seeing him. Even if I can't touch you, I know you're here with me, as me and the boys are always with you. We love you, and we can't wait to have you home." She blew me a kiss and the screen went blank. I knew I was sobbing but I couldn't help it. I missed them with everything I had and that video meant the world to me.

I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat. I had to be strong for my family. There was no use crying over what I couldn't change. I needed to make better choices for the future. My family was whole and happy, and more perfect than I would ever deserve. I stood up and Allie turned to face me. I walked towards her and grabbed her into a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered, squeezing her gently. "I can never thank you enough." She hugged me back for a moment before pulling away.

"Don't mention it," She smiles sweetly. "It was my pleasure, honestly. Your boys are amazing." She tugged me over to the sofas and pulled out a bag. I laughed when I saw it.

"Diner burgers!" She announced. "To celebrate baby Thomas' safe arrival into the world!" She passed one to me and I smiled at her.

"This is awesome," I told her, taking a bite. "So how was Abel?" She smiled fondly.

"I love that little boy," she replied, grinning. "He had a great sleep over with Auntie Allie. I have pictures to prove it." She scrolled through her a phone, showing me pictures of him covered in arts and crafts and running around in the park. I smiled at them.

"You're a great friend, Allie," I told her seriously when I handed her phone back. "Honestly. You've helped my boys, my brothers, Tara. I don't know what we've done to deserve it but we all appreciate it. No matter what, you're a friend of the club. We'll always protect you and be there if you need us. More than that, you're a friend of mine too darling." Her blue eyes twinkled at me as she smiled.

"You're worth it Jax. You and your brothers. I truly believe that," she replied solemnly. "Even if I've got a fight on my hands to prove it." My eyebrows raised at that.

"You think it's gotta be a fight? To get us out early?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm not going to lie. Yes, I do. There are some people even in this building that want to stop it," she told me. That I wasn't surprised about. "I know the new sheriff in Charming isn't particularly excited to see you back on his streets either. But I'm willing to fight for you."

"Then we will fight for you too, if you ever need it." She smiled at me.

"I have one more thing for you, Mr. Teller," she said and handed me a small square of card. I flipped it over and found a picture of Tara and Thomas, clearly taken this morning. Tara was smiling right at me, and my heart ached with pride at how beautiful my family was.

"Thanks Allie," I whispered again.

Things were finally starting to look up for me, the club and my family. And it was all thanks to Allie.

 **A/N: There it is guys! Thomas has arrived in the world! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was going to have some drama in it but honestly, it was getting too long and I wanted an entire chapter dedicated to Teller family cuteness, before everything starts to go wrong again :p**

 **As always, please let me know what you think in the review section below and I will be back next week with less fluff but a lot more drama and action (it'll be good I promise).**

 **XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I honestly love hearing from you and it's the only reason this is getting out to you so quickly! You inspire me to write like crazy, I love it!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, it was meant to have more storyline but I got caught up in a bit of fluff and thought it was a perfect way to end the chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think and I will update ASAP**

 **XOXO**

Chapter 15

(Allie's POV)

(2 weeks later)

The last couple of weeks had been great. Everything with the sons was going well, even Clay was acknowledging me in our meetings now. I'd spent a lot of time with Lyla, Tara and the Teller boys. Even Katie had joined us a couple of times, which was nice. All had been quiet around Charming and no one had attacked the sons.

I pulled into Stockton and headed for the reception. I was seeing Happy today and was quite excited to see him, though I kept pinching myself to remind me I was here professionally. The meetings with all of the sons were feeling less and less professional and more of a catch-up with friends. I really needed to be careful or people would start to notice.

As I came into the reception, I spotted Tara waiting in the visiting queue with Thomas and Gemma. I gave her a quick smile and shook y head, letting her know not to reveal our friendship. She nodded and turned back to talk to Gemma.

"A word, Miss Collins, I heard behind me. I turned to find Mr. Wilcox, the warden, standing there. Oh joy. I had been avoiding him for ever since Dan's warning but I guess my luck had just run out.

"Good afternoon. How are you?" I asked politely, as I followed him down the corridor to his office.

"Oh wonderful, Miss Collins," he said in an extremely sarcastic tone, as he held the door open for me. I walked in and sat in the chair facing his desk, waiting for him to sit down behind the table. He sat down and glowered at me. Placing his elbows on the desk, he leaned forward and made a prayer sign with his hands whilst his cold-grey eyes pierced into me.

"I thought I was quite clear when we came to our arrangement," he began, speaking slowly and succinctly, as if I were 5 years old and didn't understand, "that you could have the room for your meetings, provided you submit your accounts of these talks. And yet," he paused and wiped his hand across his empty desk, "no some record has been provided to me."

I rearranged my face into a surprised expression.

"Really? How strange," I pulled a confused expression. "I've submitted my accounts to the parole team, in sealed enveloped as requested. Perhaps the court has decided that you don't need the documents? Best to take it up with them sir," I suggested innocently and he sneered at me.

"You think you're so clever, don't you Miss Collins?" He glared at me. I looked at him in astonishment.

"I don't know what you mean," I responded incredulously.

"You know exactly what I mean!" He growled. "You think I haven't noticed your stunts recently? How the inmates seem so jovial on the days they are visiting you?"

"Isn't that how they're meant to feel?" I faked confusion. "Surely you want them to want to talk to me, as this is all about helping them? The parole panel was very pleased when I told them of the progress I have made."

"You know damn well you were meant to give those files to me!" He slammed his hand on the desk and I stood up immediately.

"I know that I answer to the parole court and to my superior at St. Michael's church," I spoke calmly, looking him dead in the eye. "I certainly don't answer to you."

"You'll pay for this," He hissed at me. "Mark my words. I'll have you thrown off this case. You'll be sorry. How dare you interfere?" I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my worry. Instead I raised an eyebrow.

"As far as I can see, sir," I bit out, "the only interference happening is from you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. I'll see myself out."

I stood up and walked out without another word. I stalked through the maze of corridors, not stopping until I reached the room where I usually meet the sons. I closed the door and let out a deep breath. My heart was pounding.

I couldn't believe he threatened me. He was supposed to be a professional. Instead he was acting like a child and playing with my career as if it were a pawn in his chess game. How dare he? Tears stung my eyes and I let out a groan in frustration. What should I do now? Pull away from the sons, in case our relationship ruined their chance of parole? But if I did that, there would be no one fighting their corner and, judging by the events that had happened recently, they wouldn't even make it to parole at this rate without my help.

This was all one big mess. I really wished Tom was well enough to visit. He would know what to do. He wouldn't judge and he would want to help. Which was the whole point of us being here in the first place.

I was jogged out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in," I answered hastily, wiping my hands across my face.

The door opened and Happy stepped in with a guard behind him. Happy's gaze instantly narrowed in on my face, and his intense stare told me he could tell I was upset. My face stretched into a pleasant yet professional smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Lowman," I greeted politely. "Shall we sit on the sofa today? The cuffs won't be necessary, thank you." If Happy was surprised at not having the handcuffs on, he didn't show it. The guard nodded, uncuffed Happy and then left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed in relief and flopped down on the sofa. After a moment, Happy sat down next to me. I could instantly feel his warmth and, despite my anxiety, my heart rate picked up.

"What's happened?" He asked quietly, straight to business. I knew Happy wasn't someone I could lie to, but I also couldn't see him as someone I could share all my burdens with. He'd probably find them silly.

"Nothing important," I shrugged as if it was insignificant, "Just having some trouble with the warden." He grunted as if he wasn't surprised.

"Is it gonna cause us trouble?" He asked, the club always being a priority. I shook my head.

"Nope, I can handle it," I told him and he shrugged. I wasn't sure if it was an agreement with me or a lack of faith. I decided not to ask. "Have you had any more trouble from anybody?"

"They wouldn't dare," he ground out, and he looked so terrifying for a moment that I believed him.

"That's good. It's best if it's quiet between now and the parole hearing," I said, more to myself than him. He nodded though.

"Heard what you did for Jax," he said slowly. "Was nice of you." I smiled at him. I knew that was high praise coming from Happy.

"I like the Teller family," I told him, "I think they're good people." He tilted his head at that, watching me with his dark eyes.

"What about the rest of us?" He asked quietly. "You think we're good people?" I looked away from him so I could concentrate on a real answer.

"I think you try to be," I answered honestly. "That's why I'm here. Because you try." Happy snorted and I blushed.

"we're not good," he answered bluntly. "That's why we're here." I looked up at him, my breath catching in my throat as I didn't realise how close we were.

"I don't believe that," I whispered. Happy looked down at my lips as I said it, then back up to my eyes before clearing his throat and pulling away. I crossed my legs away from him and fiddled with my ponytail.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked him and he shrugged noncommittally.

"No club," he answered and I nodded. I knew better than that.

"What about your family?" I asked him. "Are you close to them?" Again, he shrugged.

"Nope. I see my mom sometimes," he growled, as if he didn't want to admit that.

"That's nice," I smiled. "Does she live far?" Everywhere in America seemed far away to me.

"Bakersfield," he answered and snorted at my blank look. "3 hours south."

"Ah," I laughed sheepishly. "My geography's not that great. I still get lost in Charming sometimes." His lip twitched at that.

"Ma's not great with maps either. It's a girl thing," he smirked at me. I attempted to look indignant.

"I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there that would dispute that," I scolded him jokingly. He shrugged, as if he didn't care what people thought of his opinion. Which, of course, he really didn't.

"Would you like to draw some more?" I offered him, as I knew little and often was much better when talking to Happy. He answered by standing up and heading to the drawers. He pulled out the pad and pencils and took them to the table, where he sat down and started sketching. After a few moments I walked over and sat opposite him. From what I could see, it looked like he was drawing a snake entwined with a tree.

"Do you have any?" He grunted. I looked up from the paper to see him watching me. I blushed again.

"Do I have any what?" I asked confused and he shook his head, snorting.

"Ink," he answered me like I was an idiot. Ah, so he was drawing a tattoo.

"Me? No," I told him. "I wouldn't know what to get. I always think they have to mean something, you know?

"I know," he agreed with me. Interesting. So that meant all of his tattoos had meaning. I bet the stories behind them were both equally fascinating and terrifying.

"Yeah, so I've never felt I had anything important enough to permanently ink on my skin," I shrugged and he pulled a face that said 'fair enough'.

"Do you have many?" I asked him and he grinned at me. It was the first time I'd seen him really smile. It was hot.

"Not enough," he laughed and suddenly he looked ten years younger. His smile was infectious and suddenly I was grinning too.

"That's better," he said and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked. Now it was his turn to look away.

"It's better when you smile." He said it so quietly I almost didn't hear it. But he said it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say by the way he was looking down at his paper that he was embarrassed at his admission.

It made my heart race though.

"Sorry I was down before," I mumbled, feeling bad though I had no idea why. Happy growled.

"Not you who needs to be sorry," he growled. "Don't say sorry when there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes sir," I mock saluted and he grunted. I stood up and walked over to him so I could see his drawing better. He seemed to stiffen but didn't stop sketching. The snake looked so real I felt that I thought it would slither right off the paper.

"Thanks Happy," I whispered and his hand stilled. He didn't look up from the paper though.

"For?" He ground out, equally quietly.

"For caring." He looked up at me then. His eyes were gentle, and there was an emotion in them I couldn't quite understand. Suddenly he grabbed me round the waist and pulled me forward, so I was sitting on his lap with my face inches from his. My heart was thudding and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Why?" His gravelly voice was low and soft, and he seemed to be talking more to himself than me. His eyes were darting between my eyes and my lips, and his hands were soft but firm around me. "Why do I care?"

"I don't know," I whispered, and without thinking about it, I leant forward. His response was instant.

Despite his rugged look and personality, his lips were soft and gentle on mine. He kissed me once, sweetly, and when I leant into him, he responded by deepening the kiss. One hand went around the back of my neck, as another one held me tight around the waist. He tasted delicious. I moaned as he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, allowing him access to explore my mouth with his tongue. I didn't have much experience with kissing, as I'd only ever had one serious boyfriend. But, despite who it was and where we were, I'd never felt safer.

He pulled away first. We were both breathing heavy, and my lips felt swollen in the best way. As my heart beat slowed down, I became aware of where we were and what we'd just done. With a panic I jumped off his lap. He let me go.

"Shit," I swore, my hand over my mouth in horror. "Shit, shit, shit. Oh, this is bad, this is so bad," I said to no one in particular. Happy glared at me.

"You know I didn't mean that," I frowned at him. "That wasn't bad, that was good," I rambled, sighing when Happy leant back in his chair, smirking. "How are you so calm about this? I could lose my job. We could've fucked up your parole! Jax, Juice, everyone's counting on me, and I could've just thrown it all away. I'm a terrible person," I babbled and suddenly Happy was out of his chair. He had me backed against the wall, with one hand either side of my face. I wasn't afraid though.

"Enough," he said, and with one word I fell silent. We stayed like that for several minutes, his eyes staring into mine as my panic simmered to a stop and my thoughts cleared.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded. I was still trembling but that was for an entirely different reason.

"You're not terrible," He whispered and let me go. Then he was back at the table drawing as if nothing had happened.

I sat back down opposite him for the last 5 minutes of the session, trying desperately not to think about how good of a kisser he was.

I didn't succeed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, I got major writer's block with the final scene. A huge thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love you all. A special thank you to Nikole Salvatore, who's been a loyal reader right from the very start, and who sent me a lovely PM inspiring me to finish this chapter for all of you. This chapter is dedicated to Nikole, so I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **(Allie's pov)**

I called Katie the second I got into my car.

"Hey loser, what's up?" She greeted me.

"I've got a code-red situation, Katie, and I need your help," I told her.

"An I'm-on-drugs code red or an I-crashed-my-car code red?" She asked teasingly.

"An I-kissed-a-son code red," I admitted sheepishly.

"OH MY GOD!" She choked down the phone. "Are you serious? SHIT!"

"Yeah, thanks Katie, you're not really helping," I told her.

"Sorry, sorry," She apologised. "But damn girl, this is scandalous! Ok, we need to talk about this properly. Meet me at the diner? We'll grab some dinner."

"Great idea," I agreed. "See you in an hour."

For once I really didn't enjoy the drive back to Charming. I couldn't get my kiss with Happy out of my head. What was I thinking? More to the point, I really wasn't thinking. What made it worse is that I didn't feel bad in the slightest about it. Obviously, the prospect of affecting their parole wasn't great, I really hoped it wouldn't happen, but I didn't regret kissing him. That was the worse part. I felt like I should. He was my client at the end of the day, and a criminal. I'm a spiritual chaplain. But it felt so right. All of it. Not just kissing Happy… but being around all of them. It felt like visiting friends, and it definitely didn't feel like work. I hadn't realised how much my whole perception had changed. Until now.

Katie was late, though that wasn't a surprise. I had been nursing this bottle of coke for the last 20 minutes, whilst sitting outside the diner on one of the benches. The sun was just beginning to set and Charming looked beautiful from here. You could see the highway heading out of town. It seemed to stretch for miles and, for the first time, I could see the appeal of what the sons must feel when they're racing along it. Wind blowing across their faces, not a care in the world for anything but them and the road.

Looking across the street, I noticed the last parent and child leaving the play park on the opposite side of the road. I smiled, thinking back on how happy Abel had been when we last visited, the morning before we met Thomas. I would have to bring him back here soon, perhaps on my day off next week.

Something caught my eye in the corner of the playground, just by the gate. There was a guy standing there in the shadows, with his hood up. I watched as someone else approached him and a short conversation took place, before their hands came together, in an obvious drug trade for cash. It reminded me of the trade I saw the week before, on the way to work. I guess the police weren't as 'on it' as they thought they were.

I was so caught up in watching the interaction between the two that I didn't notice a man approaching me, making me jump when he spoke.

"You sure like to stick your nose where it doesn't belong," he commented, and I span around in fright. He was standing roughly 6 feet away. He was bald on top, but had grey stubble and dark cold eyes. He was wearing a khaki green shirt, jeans and shoes suitable for hiking.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. I had no idea who he was, but he seemed to know me and disliked me. Fabulous.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked me coldly. "Coming into this town thinking you can manipulate the system and get away with everything because you've got a pretty face. I know who you are and I know what you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," I spoke politely and took a step away from him. I didn't have a clue what this guy was on about, but I didn't feel safe in the slightest.

"You're in league with the sons, with a far more personal relationship with them than you should have. I bet the Fathers of the church don't know you're making out with the criminals you're meant to be saving, or is that part of the package now?" He smirked and I froze. "Touched a nerve? Perhaps you should look around you before you make personal phone calls to friends telling them all your dirty secrets. Anyone could be listening."

"Who are you? Are you stalking me?" I glared at him, trying to sound tougher and braver than I felt. He stepped towards me and it took everything I had not to run away.

"You think you're the only one who can spy in this town?" He laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him again, his foul breath hitting me as he smirked.

"This is the second time I've caught you watching my guys," he said, tilting his head over to where the man had been standing in the shadows. "So now I know."

"know what?" I trembled, trying to lean away from him. He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me until I was an inch from him.

"Now I know if any one discovers I'm up and running, I'll have you to blame," he hissed. "Keep your mouth shut." Just like that he let me go. I collapsed on the bench shaking in fear, as he got into a beaten-up old 4x4 and drove away.

What the hell just happened? Who was that guy? Clearly, he was the man behind all the drug deals I was seeing in town, and obviously he didn't want me to tell the sons. I remembered Katie telling me when I first moved here that the sons prevented drug trafficking and dealing within Charming borders. I guess now most of the sons are locked up, it's gotten easier to bring drugs into town. Now I was stuck with a choice of whether to tell the sons they had a drug problem in charming, and face the potential consequences from whoever that guy was, or keep my mouth shut and betray the sons. Though it wouldn't really be betrayal, as I don't owe them anything in the first place. Maybe telling them was the right thing to do, but I was already receiving threats from the warden, and I didn't know if the Russian's had worked out it was me who stopped their attack either. I was in danger from all sides because I was helping the sons and it was scaring the shit out of me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a beep of a horn. I looked up to see Katie pulling into the parking lot. Sighing in frustration about the day's events, I stood up and made my way over to my best friend, in the hopes that she could make some sense of it.

 **** A little while later ****

"I swear, these fries can fix anything, no matter how bad the situation is!" Katie moaned with happiness, stuffing her face with chips.

"I'm not so sure about that," I laughed as she shrugged.

"So spill, girly. What happened?" She asked. "More importantly, was it good?" She winked and I blushed.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "It was good. More than good. That's the problem."

"Honey I don't think that's a problem," She giggled, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"C'mon Katie be serious!" I complained. "What should I do?"

"You worry too much," she rolled her eyes at me. "Ok, seriously now. Do you want to be with him?" She asked, watching me intensely. I sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know," I shrugged hopelessly. She rolled her eyes again.

"That's not a no," she pointed out, eating a few more chips.

"It's not a yes either," I countered and she shrugged.

"Ok let me ask you a simpler question," She asked, all business now. "Could you walk away?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. The thought of never seeing Happy again, with his intense stare and crooked smile, hurt. A lot. She raised her eyebrows as she waited.

"I didn't think so," she nodded to herself, finishing off her chips with a sigh.

"That's the problem," I whispered, and was surprised at myself as my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Allie, it's ok," she soothed me, moving round the table to sit next to me and wrap her arm around me. I ground my fists into my eyes in frustration.

"Listen to me," she commanded, pulling my face so I was looking at her. "This isn't as bad as you think."

"Oh really?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Really," she confirmed. "You've got time to figure out what you want. It's not like you can be together whilst he's inside anyway. You can get to know him, and then decide once he's out of jail if you want to be with him. If you do, you can quit your job. If you don't, then no harm done." She grinned as if she were a genius.

"There's just one problem with that though," I reminded her. "If I quit my job, I get deported."

"Hmm," she said, in thought. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure the sons will have something up their sleeve to help! All is not lost girl, so quit being so grumpy!" I laughed at that.

"Why are you being so supportive?" I asked. "You warned me off the sons when we first met." She waved my comment aside.

"That was before I really spent any time with them," She explained. "They really helped us out, and they seem to actually care about Charming, unlike so many other people in this town. Besides… my best friend is vouching for them. That's good enough for me." She grinned and I smiled back.

"Thanks Katie," I told him sincerely. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be a right mess!" she giggled. "But fair warning. If the sons hurt you, I'm gonna kill them!" She poked her tongue out, joking around. Her comment sobered me up though.

"What if I get hurt, because I'm with a son?" I asked quietly, thinking back to everything that had happened recently.

"They won't let that happen. They'll protect you. You gotta have a little faith, Allie," She told me firmly. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

 ***** Later in the evening *****

I felt exhausted by the time I pulled into my apartment complex. After we had finished our meal, Katie had gone on to St. Thomas', to visit one of her regulars who had had a heart attack. Thankfully my evening shift at the hospital wasn't until tomorrow, so I drove home. I couldn't wait to crawl into bed and hopefully sleep for a hundred years.

As I locked my car and headed to the steps up to my apartment, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I looked around the lot but couldn't see anyone. My heart race quickened and I took a deep breath. _That guy from earlier has made you paranoid, Allie,_ I told myself firmly. _Just relax and walk to your front door. Nothing is going to happen_.

I made it to my front door without incidence. I took a quick glance around again, saw no one, and started fumbling around in my bag looking for my keys.

That's when someone grabbed me.

Strong arms went around my body, pinning my arms to my sides and making it difficult to struggle. I would've screamed but a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound bitch," A male voice hissed in my ear and the guy began dragging me back towards the steps. He was so much stronger than me, and his grip was so tight it hurt and was making it difficult to breathe. But I continued to struggle as best as I could, and as the panic bubbled up inside me, I felt myself find a surge of strength. I sank my teeth into his hand as hard as I could, whilst stamping on his right foot. He howled in pain and let go of me, clutching his hand to his chest. I didn't stand around to check on what kind of damage I had caused though. I ran as fast as I could towards the steps that led back down to the parking lot. My ribs were aching where he had grabbed me but I didn't stop for a second.

I had just reached the top of the stairs when a hand grabbed my leg from behind. I went flying down the stairs, my face smashing on the stone as I connected with the floor. The pain was unbearable as he dragged me back up the steps, not caring that my face hit every single step on the way up. I whimpered as I lay on the landing, my captor standing over me. His face and hair were covered by a balaclava and hoody. Clearly this wasn't his first rodeo. His foot came out and connected with my rib cage, leaving me retching and sobbing in agony. I knew he had broken at least one rib.

"That's for biting me bitch," he hissed. "Now get up." I ignored him. I was in far too much pain to even comprehend what he was saying, let alone stand up. I looked up at him, whimpering as he pulled a gun out of the back of his trousers.

"I said, get up," He growled, and held the barrel to the side of my head. I closed my eyes and, for the first time in a long while, I prayed. The world started to spin and I felt like I was falling into darkness. Happy's face appeared before me.

A gun shot went off.

 **A/N: DO YOU STILL LOVE ME? XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

(Allie's POV)

It took me a few seconds to realise I hadn't been shot. Opening my eyes, I saw my attempted kidnapper kneeling beside me, clutching his arm to his chest.

"The next one'll be going in ye skull," A familiar voice called out. I looked up in relief to see Chibbs standing at the bottom of the stairs, his gun pointed directly at the guy next to me.

"You ok, lass?" He called up to me, and I nodded shakily. I noticed the gun that had been held to my head was now lying on the floor next to me. I grabbed for it hastily and shuffled as best as I could away from my captor.

Chibbs came up the stairs, his eyes never leaving his target.

"You'll pay for this, bitch," the guy hissed at me, and earned himself a smack in the cheek from the back of Chibbs' gun.

"Look away lass, you don't want to see this," Chibbs told me. I didn't have time to answer before another shot rang out across the parking lot. Chibbs dived towards me, half covering me whilst also getting out of range. He dragged me behind a pillar and leaned around it, shooting across the lot. More shots rang out, causing him to swear and duck for his own safety. In those seconds my captor managed to get down the steps and, before Chibbs could shoot him, he was dragged into the back of a black van. It sped out of the parking lot so fast it was impossible to get a look at the plate, but I noticed a white, blue and red flag on the bumper.

Chibbs had his phone out and was yelling into it.

"There's a black van heading out of town east side. Get on your bike and see if you can follow it," he ground down the phone. "I can't. She's been hurt pretty bad. I need to get her to the doc. Yeah, I hear ye Koz. I'm not gonna leave her ya daft prick." He hung up and swore some more to himself. Then he was kneeling next to me.

"Where does it hurt, lass?" He asked me, gently. He looked over my arms, scanning the cuts and scrapes.

"Mostly my ribs," I gasped. "I think he broke one."

"That bastard's gonna die," He told me, looking me steadily in the eye. I think he was waiting for me to freak out at him. I didn't. "Do you know who it was?" I shook my head.

"He was Russian, though," I told him and he looked at me questioningly. "The van had the Russian flag on its bumper."

"Jeez, girl, you got some good eyesight," he laughed. "Come on, I've gotta get you up. Take you to see the doc. Do you think you can walk?" He asked.

"I'll try," I answered and shakily tried to stand. I made it two steps before I stumbled, crying out in pain. Chibbs caught me easily and picked me up in his arms.

"It's alright lass, hang in there," he comforted me as he carried me to my car. After a moment the world went black again.

 ***** (Chibbs' POV) *****

It was a bit of a relief when Allie collapsed in my arms. She looked a mess, all bloody and bruised. I knew this was our fault. She was paying the price for helping us and it made me feel like shit. I held her closer to me and slid her gently into the backseat of her car. Then I took out my phone again.

"Tara, I'm sorry I know it's late, but I need ye help," I told her, as soon as she picked up.

"What's happened?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"It's Allie. Someone attacked her. Kozik's gone after the son of a bitch but she's in a bad way. I think her ribs are broken," I answered and she gasped.

"Bring her to mine now," She snapped and put the phone down. I got into the front seat and drove.

By the time I got to the house, Tara had the lounge set up ready. I laid Allie gently on the sofa and Tara got to work.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, and she glared at me.

"Asleep," She answered and my phone began to ring. "You better answer that."

I stepped out of the front door and answered.

"Tell me you've got good news," I snapped into the phone.

"We lost them, about a mile out of town," Kozik replied and I swore.

"Well we know who they were anyway. Allie saw a Russian flag on the back of the car," I told him.

"Son of a bitch. How's she doing?" Kozik asked and I could tell he was concerned. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had a soft spot for her.

"Tara's patching her up now. I think she'll be ok," I replied. "We gotta let the guys know."

"Yeah. Jax is gonna flip where he hears they attacked in Charming. It could've been any of our girls," he growled and I nodded.

"Aye. I'll make the call in a bit. See you back at the clubhouse. Think we might need church. Round up the guys," I instructed and hung up.

I took a fag out of my pocket and lit it, taking a deep drag. I hadn't felt this shit in a long time. Allie getting hurt was on me. It was my fault.

Those Russian bastards were gonna die.

 ****Allie's POV****

I woke up with a pounding head. I looked around, confused by my surroundings. The room looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Welcome back," a voice to my left spoke. As my eyes focussed I realised it was Tara, and I was laying on the sofa in her living room. Her green eyes looked concerned as she watched me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I replied honestly and she smiled slightly.

"You're going to be sore for a while," she told me. "You've got a black eye and butterfly stitches on your forehead. 2 broken ribs and a hell of a lot of bruising. What happened?"

"Some guy jumped me outside my apartment. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Chibbs," I whispered, the memories coming back to me. I tried to sit up, to clear my head, but the pain in my chest was unbearable.

"No, you need to stay laying down," Tara instructed me, coming to kneel in front of me. "It's gonna hurt for a while. Do you know who it was?"

"No, but he got away in a Russian van," I told her and her eyes went wide.

"Russians like… the ones who hurt Jax?" She asked and I nodded. She gasped. "This happened because you're helping the club?"

"I honestly don't know," I whispered, closing my eyes. I didn't want to cry because I knew how much it would hurt, but I was alone and scared. First, I was threatened and now I was hurt. What's next? Death?

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open and Chibbs come into the room.

"How's she doing, doc?" He asked, his accent thick.

"She'll live. What the hell happened, Chibbs?" She asked, her tone accusing. I watched as they stared each other down.

"Don't worry about it. It's being handled, alright?" He told her and she bristled.

"Alright? None of this is alright. Allie's my friend. She came here to help and now she's getting hurt. Who's next? Me? The boys?" She hissed and he glared at her.

"That's not going to happen," He spat and she sighed.

"Yeah and this shouldn't have happened either!" She growled.

"Stop it," I said, as firmly as I could from my spot on the sofa. The both turned to look at me. "Don't fight amongst yourselves. Don't give them what they want. It won't help." Tara gave me a withering look and walked towards the bedroom, presumably to check on the boys. Chibbs leant down next to me.

"I'm sorry this happened," He told me. "We will fix it. No one is going to hurt you anymore." His dark eyes looked into mine and I was surprised to see guilt there.

Tara came back into the room, holding Thomas.

She sat on the sofa opposite me, feeding Thomas with a bottle.

"You know, Jax is gonna kill them when he finds out what's happened," She told me and I sighed.

"It's not Chibbs' fault. Besides, Jax should be glad it wasn't one of his family," I whispered and she snorted.

"You're being an idiot," She said and I frowned in confusion. "You don't have to share blood to be family, Allie. You helped the club and that means something. To Jax, this will be personal."

"They will pay for this," Chibbs insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"There's more important things than revenge," I frowned.

"This isn't about revenge. This is about protecting our own," He insisted and I didn't argue with him.

"If you really want to protect your own, then don't tell the guys inside," I said. Tara and Chibbs both looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"That's not gonna happen," Chibbs frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it, Chibbs. You've already got beef with the Russians because they hurt Jax, right? From what you've told me tonight… the price of hurting a club member is death. You're already planning on dealing with the Russians anyway. So what good will it do to tell the guys inside? All that will happen is they're going to pick a fight which will fuck up their parole. And I've spent too damn long trying to fight every one on the outside who's trying to stop them from getting out. I don't need them fucking it up themselves trying to be a hero," I glared at Chibbs, trying to make him understand.

"I don't know, Allie. No good has ever come from lying," Tara said quietly.

"It's not lying," I told her. "We're just…withholding the information until they get out."

"And what are you gonna tell them when they see ye shiner?" Chibbs challenged me, raising his eyebrow. I smiled slightly at him.

"We're gonna tell them that I crashed my car. Because that's exactly what we're gonna do," I told him coolly.

"I don't like this," Tara was making herself perfectly clear. "Maybe we can talk some sense into the guys. Get them to hold off any action until they get out."

"I doubt it," I told her bluntly. Chibbs was watching me closely.

"My brothers are smart, lass. Why are ye so sure they will kick off?" He asked and I bit my lip, looking him straight in the eye.

"Because Happy kissed me," I told him. Tara's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of her sockets. "Now are you sure they won't kick off?"

"Shit," She breathed. I kept my gaze on Chibbs.

"We don't tell them," He said finally and I nodded.

"Well, I guess I've got a car to total and a brother back at the club that I need to convince not to tell Clay about tonight, so I'll be going now. I'll come and check on you tomorrow." I nodded and waved my hand for him to come closer. When he did I reached up and, despite the pain I was in, gave him a hug for a second.

"Thanks Chibbs," I whispered and he patted my hair with his hand.

"Aye lass, any time," He smiled and waved at Tara.

"Thanks for taking care of her, doc. I'll see the both tomorrow," He told her and left. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So… Happy, huh?" She grinned and I blushed.

"I don't even know," I told her and she shook her head, smiling.

"Yes, you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have said anything and you wouldn't be protecting him," She smirked and I blushed again. "Welcome to the family. Now, get some rest and I'll take you home tomorrow. In the morning I'll call Katie and let her know your car is screwed."

"Thanks, T. You're a good friend," I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

 **** The next day****

 **(Happy's POV)**

The yard was packed and I was in a bad mood. Some punk tried to start a riot last night, meaning we'd gotten no sleep. Now we were outside, in the blistering heat, and Juice was chatting complete shit about something I had no interest in. Fantastic.

"Everything ok, Hap?" Bobby asked, sitting down next to me on the bench. I nodded, continuing to stare at the wall. Something had happened, I could feel it. It was the same feeling I got before I found out my mum had cancer, and the same feeling I get before someone pulls a gun on me. It was a cold prickling down my spine. I needed to get out of this cage and find out what the problem was.

"Yep, I'm fine," I ground out. He put his hand on my shoulder but didn't say anything for a moment.

"I know we haven't really talked about her much but, what do you think of the girl? Allie?" He asked and I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Sometimes I got like this. An overwhelming wave of rage that took over. I usually sated it by beating the shit out of someone who deserved it, or 'fixing a problem', if you know what I mean. It's one of the reasons I joined the sons. I could do some good, without having to be good all of the time. Bad actions for good intentions I guess. But in jail, there was nothing to fix the burning anger inside of me, except for picking a fight. That was the last thing we needed right now. Drawing helped though. Sketching, shading… it had always taken my mind off the anger, ever since I could remember. But I wasn't due to see Allie for days yet, and honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted her to see me like this.

It was the first time I'd really cared about what someone thought of me. She was getting in my head. Her smile, the way she really cared for me and my brothers. I'll never understand what we did to deserve that. I think that's why she intrigued me so much. I'd never known anyone like her before. I don't know what I was thinking kissing her. I wanted to kiss her again. But I couldn't. I was stuck in this god forsaken hell hole, first having to put up with juice 24/7 and now being asked 20 questions by Bobby.

Thinking about Allie did give me one positive thing though. Thinking about her eyes, her dark hair, the way her face lit up when she thought she was getting through to me.

It was calming.

"She's alright," I answered Bobby nonchalantly, and felt like a prick for downplaying how incredible of a woman she really was.

Bobby chuckled.

"I think you think she's more than alright," He laughed and I stared at him. "Don't worry… your secret's safe with me." He clapped me on the back and stood up.

I turned back to stare at the wall.

"Yo, prez is coming," Tig announced and we all looked up as Clay approached.

"What's the word from Charming?" I asked. I knew he was due a phone call earlier from our brothers on the outside.

"It's all pretty quiet. Chibbs didn't really have anything to report. Just that we might have a different visitor for a while. Which kinda sucks… can't believe it but I was getting used to our British friend," he shrugged, sitting down on the bench.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care. My brain was saying something very different though. Obviously, Allie was ditching us. I knew it would happen. I knew she was going to work out eventually that we weren't worth saving.

Guess I shouldn't have kissed her, after all.

"Chick got in an accident. Totalled her car. Chibbs pulled her from the wreck," he explained and my head shot up in an instant.

"Jesus, she ok?" Juice asked. I was incapable of speech. Allie was hurt. I knew if I moved a muscle I would lose my shit. I just had to stay calm and let Juice do the talking for me, even though it pissed me off that he was concerned.

"Two broken ribs and a bruised face, from what I can gather," Clay shrugged as if it meant nothing, "Tara patched her up." At least it wasn't too serious. But a scratch was more than she would ever deserve. I needed to see her.

"She gonna be working?" I growled. I didn't give a shit if they thought it was weird that I was asking.

"Probably not for a couple of weeks. Long way to drive with broken ribs," Jax answered and sighed, sitting down next to me.

There was no way I could survive a couple of weeks without seeing her.

"Let's make sure our boys watch out for her while she's healing," Bobby said, and I knew he was saying it for my benefit. "God knows she's helped us out enough times." Everyone agreed and Tig went off to the phones to make the call. Most of the guys left the benches to play basketball, leaving me seething with Jax.

"I think it's about time you tell me about this girl, brother," Jax told me quietly. He was also staring at the wall, acting like we weren't having this conversation.

"She's different," I finally answered and he nodded.

"You're definitely right about that," he laughed gently. "Question is… is she gonna be your girl?" I glared at the wall as I thought about his question.

"She deserves better," I ground out.

"I don't think so, brother. I don't know a more loyal guy, willing to do anything for the people he loves. I'd say she'd be pretty lucky to have that," he replied. I didn't answer.

"I'll ask Tara to keep an eye on her," he told me and stood up. He laughed to himself again.

"What?" I asked him.

"First time I met her I thought she'd be good for one of my brothers. Never imagined it'd be you, Hap," he told me, staring at me steadily. "I'm happy for you, bro. I'm happy she's one of us. I kinda always knew she would be."

He walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 **A/N: Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Just wanted to say a big big thank you to all of you who reviewed: bigmommakim1969, Cherokee Daniels, MademoiselleRiddle, BatmanForPresident, KEZZ 1, Nikole Salvatore, Asmo21, Read to Relax and my 2 guest reviewers. You guys are exactly the reason I stay up trying to write these chapters and get them out to you, so big big love to you all xxx**

 **The question is… what's going to be worse? The fallout when Happy finds out the truth? The backlash of Allie not giving the warden what he wants? Or the creepy guy in the park (cos we definitely haven't seen the last of him)?**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'll be back next week!**

 **XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Allie's POV)

I woke up to find a pair of beautiful blue eyes watching me.

"Mumma said you hurt!" Abel exclaimed, worry clear on his little face.

"I'm ok sweet boy," I smiled, gritting my teeth against the burning in my chest and the throbbing in my head. "Your mummy is taking good care of me," I reassured him.

"Cuddle?" He asked.

"I would love one," I told him, bracing myself for the discomfort. I couldn't deny this little boy anything. He was surprisingly gentle though, climbing carefully on to the sofa and laying next to my side without jolting my ribs at all. I put my arm around him and stroked his cheek. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, look at this, cheeky man!" Tara exclaimed, coming into the room with Thomas in her arm. "He didn't wake you, did he? I told him to be careful."

"No, he's fine. He's looking after me," I told her, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and I would've shrugged if it didn't hurt so much.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a bit sore," I replied and she looked at me disapprovingly.

"You know it's not permitted to lie to your doctor," She teased and I smiled.

"I'll bear that in mind," I told her. She sat down on the sofa opposite me, feeding Thomas a bottle.

"I'm sorry you've got dragged into this Allie," She told me sincerely and I shook my head.

"There's nothing to apologise for, Tara. It's just one of those things. I knew the risks when I decided to help the guys and I don't regret my decision." She looked at me doubtfully.

"But you got hurt because of the club," she whispered.

"No. I got hurt because of a scumbag in black. I was saved by a member of the club. I don't blame them. At all," I told her firmly and I meant it. I didn't need to tell her I was terrified of going back to my apartment, in case the guy was back waiting for me. She didn't need that on her plate.

"Ok," she said after a moment. "I'm going to go and pop some coffee on. I called your friend Katie earlier and told her what happened. I got her number from Kozik. She's coming around to see if you're ok."

Sure enough, within 5 minutes, Katie had arrived in tears.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" She exclaimed when she saw me. "Of course not, silly question. God I was so worried when I didn't see you come home last night. I can't believe this happened!"

"I know, thank goodness for Chibbs just driving by," I told her, strengthening the cover story. Abel had woken up at this point and was asking Tara for some breakfast.

"Well come on then little man, let's leave Auntie Allie to talk with her friend whilst we have some pancakes. Does that sound good?" She asked and Abel squealed in delight. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen, only coming back to place a mug of coffee in front of Katie.

"You're a gem," Katie told Tara seriously, grabbing the mug with great enthusiasm.

"Katie, I need you to do me a favour," I asked, the minute Tara left the room.

"Name it," she declared, taking a big slurp of coffee.

"I need you to visit the sons for the next couple of weeks just whilst I'm recovering," She frowned, placing her cup back on the coffee table.

"My plate's a bit full at the moment babe. I think the prison will cover it somehow or just put their case on hold for a couple of weeks until you're back," She explained and I groaned, shaking my head.

"That can't happen. No, hear me out," I begged her when she opened her mouth to argue. "These guys have worked so hard and they're so close to getting out. Thomas needs to see his father. And you know what the guards are like. The prison system will do everything they can to prevent parole, just because they enjoy the power trip. You've met some of the guys, you know they're good people. I mean. You were the one to tell me how they protect the town. So please, just cover me for two weeks. I promise to cover ANY and EVERY shift you need me to. Forever," I emphasised and she sighed.

"Fine," she gave in, "But you know I'm going to have to give reports in. It's policy because they're not my normal clients." I grimaced.

"That's going to be a problem. You can't give them to the warden," I explained and she glared at me.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because he threatened me. He wants to ruin this case because he doesn't like me and the fact I asked for better treatment of the inmates," I explained and she groaned.

"Welcome to prison politics," She joked. "I never liked that prick. He was awful when I was there last time. But that doesn't mean I'm going to break the law," She insisted and I shook my head.

"You don't need to," I confirmed. "I'm sending my reports straight to the courts. You can just put yours in with mine." She looked at me doubtfully. I held her gaze steadily.

"Why did you choose this job Katie?" I asked her.

"Because I believe in doing the right thing. I believe in justice where it's necessary, and kindness where it's needed. I believe in reward and punishment," She answered carefully and I smiled.

"Did it hurt you as much as it hurt me when you realised it's not as black and white as you imagined, and the so-called good guys are the worst hypocrites of them all?" I pressed and she sighed.

"Of course, Allie. But I'm still going to do the right thing."

"So am I," I agreed with her. "Always. That's why I'm fighting for the son's parole. It's the right thing to do."

She sighed dramatically.

"You're a right pass in my butt, you know that?" She laughed, standing up. "I'll see the sons from tomorrow, and yes, I'll pass the reports to you. But don't make me regret this," She fake threatened.

"You won't," I assured her, gratefully to have a friend like her. "Thank you, Katie, I owe you."

"Yes, you do," she laughed, leaning over to hug me gently. "You can start by not crashing your car anymore!"

"I'll try my best," I smiled at her.

"I'll see you later. I've got some work to reschedule now!" She declared, heading for the door. "Thanks for the coffee T!" She yelled, shutting the door behind her.

Tara came back in the room as the door slammed shut.

"Nice to see you too Katie, thanks for coming," She joked, waving at the closed front door.

"You'll get used to it," I laughed, "She's always like that." I winced as the pain in my ribs intensified.

"You need to rest," She instructed.

"I am," I smiled, "I need to call Chibbs first though."

"I will call him for you. You need to relax. What do you need to tell him?" She asked.

"Just tell him that Katie is going to cover my shifts at Stockton," I told her. "Oh, and that the guys need to be nice to her, as she's saving their asses." Tara smirked.

"I'll be sure to pass the message on," she laughed. "Now, take these and get some sleep."

She handed me some pills. "When you wake up, I'll take you home, if you're feeling up to it."

I swallowed the tablets and lay back on the cushions.

I was asleep before Chibbs even picked up the phone.

 **(Happy's POV)**

I was sitting in the rec room with Juice and Jax. I couldn't get Allie out of my head. Something just wasn't sitting right with me, and I couldn't work out what is what. Is this what falling for someone felt like? Would I spend the rest of my life constantly second guessing my actions and emotions?

It fucking sucked so far.

"I don't know about you guys but… I'm not sure about this car accident," Juice spoke out of nowhere. Jax and I looked at him like he was a stranger.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Maybe I wasn't going mad after all. Though it pissed me off to think that Allie was on Juice's mind. She wasn't his to think about. Technically she wasn't mine either. Yet. But my claim was stronger.

"Well… it's just odd isn't it? Allie is sensible. Does she strike you as the kind of person to lose control of her care? And this has been one of the driest summers in years. It hasn't rained for months. It's just weird. Did any of the guys say what caused the accident?" He asked us. We both just stared at him in silence. I think we were both in shock. Juice has some good qualities, most of them being tech-related. But a detective he was not.

Jax's gaze met mine and I could see he was putting the pieces together the same as me. I could feel my muscles tightening in my neck and my hands clenched into fists. What if this wasn't an accident? Had somebody tried to hurt Allie?

"Calm down, bro," Jax ordered, his arm coming down forcefully on the top of my fists. I met his gaze steadily. "We don't know anything yet. Let's talk to Chibbs. Why would he and Kozik have lied?"

I didn't know and care why. All I knew was that, if they were lying, and Allie had gotten hurt on their watch, they were dead.

"If there was nothing to hide, why did Chibbs take her to Tara?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Jax didn't answer. "We take people to Tara when there's something to hide. If it was a car accident, why didn't Chibbs take her to the hospital?" Jax didn't have an answer for me. Juice was looking very uncomfortable that he'd bought the topic up.

"Call Chibbs," Jax advised. "But don't lose your shit with your brothers until you've got proof. We need to stick together, I'm sure there's an explanation."

I walked towards the phone booths without a word.

Chibbs answered on the second ring.

"And which one of my brothers is giving me the pleasure of his voice?" He asked sarcastically. I was not in the mood.

"Tell me what happened to Allie, and don't lie to me," I growled.

"Happy, good to speak to you too, brother," he answered. "The lass is alright. Bit of a bruised face and some broken ribs but no permanent damage. Just like I told Clay, her car slid out of control on an oil spill from a truck and she hit a tree. Why the sudden concern?" He teased. I wanted to reach down the phone and give him a black eye to match Allie's. Thinking about her, all bruised and in pain, made me want to kill someone. Literally.

"Where is she? Are you with her?" I asked. I didn't know what was worse; the thought of her being alone, or the idea that Chibbs was getting to watch over her when I couldn't. I needed to see her with my own eyes. I needed to know she was ok. I was an idiot for never asking for a contact number. Clearly, I couldn't rely on my brothers to look out for her.

"Nah brother I'm not with her. I left her in Tara's capable hands," he answered and a warning signal went off in my head.

"Why Tara's? Didn't you take her to the hospital?" Not that I cared much for St. Thomas' medical staff, but the hospital was the usual port of call when someone got hurt. I could tell he was hiding something from me

"Nah, it was quicker to take her to Tara's. Besides, she's stubborn and she didn't want to bother anyone. Her words not mine.'," he paused for a minute. "You seem quite cut up about this brother. Is there something you wanna tell me?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice and something in me clicked.

"I'll make you a deal Chibbs," I spoke succinctly through gritted teeth. "You tell me the truth in the next 15 seconds and I'll forget you just lied to me."

"Are you threatening me brother? Jesus, is this what our club has come to? I'm not lying to ye. But it seems you might be lying to us now, Hap. You've fallen for her, haven't you?" My silence was deafening and he laughed. "Uncomfortable isn't it?"

"What is?" I snapped.

"The feeling that you can't make rational decisions anymore. That you wanna protect her from everything and you don't quite know how or why you feel like this." The smug Scotsman was absolutely right. Prick. "I'll tell you what brother, I'll make you a deal," he chuckled. He was taking the piss now. I made a mental note to ensure I mess up his next tattoo. "You stop accusing me of lying to you, and I'll give you her number so you can call and hear it from her."

That got my attention. He rattled off the number to me and I committed it to memory.

"If I find out you've lied to me Chibbs, I'm going to kill you."

I slammed the phone down.

 **(** **Allie's POV)**

I felt a load off my shoulders now I knew Katie would be continuing to see the sons whilst I recovered. I knew they'd be safe in her hands, and the parole hearing would go ahead as planned.

Tara had dropped me back home a while ago, with strict instructions to rest and keep my pain levels under control. I was currently laying on my sofa, trying not to think about what happened last night. I was determined not to let it beat me. On my training as a chaplain we learned calming techniques and how to help people conquer their anxiety after they had perhaps gone through a traumatic experience. Now I was attempting to apply those theories to my own reactions. I could tell Tara was concerned that not only would I react the worst once the shock had worn off, but I would also feel it was the club's fault that this had happened. I understood her concern; she'd just given birth and needed her man by her side. But I was being honest when I told her I didn't blame the club.

I chose this life. To come to the states and get involved with these types of people. I was looking for a purpose and I found it. Admittedly I didn't think my purpose would be helping a biker gang to leave prison early, or to fall for one of the bikers either for that matter. But as a spiritualist, I'd always been an advocate for divine intervention. Clearly, this was where I was meant to be.

That didn't stop me from locking every window in my apartment though, or deadbolting my front door. You can never be too careful. My ribs were really stinging at the moment and I hadn't dared to venture near a mirror. I knew I would look a mess. Thankfully no one (particularly Happy) would see me like this. Sitting here now, I could finally admit to myself I missed him. I wondered what he would be doing right now. Maybe he was having yard time with Jax and the other guys. Or maybe he was in his cell, thinking about things. For a moment I wondered if he was thinking about me. I doubted it. I'd pretty much snubbed him after we kissed. Now I'd finally admitted to myself I was falling for him, I wished desperately that I had acted differently. You know what they say about hindsight…

I jumped in fright as someone knocked on my door, causing my ribs to throb. I stayed rooted on the sofa, trembling. I wasn't expecting anyone. Had the guy come back to finish the job?

"Allie?" I heard a familiar voice call and I laughed in relief. It was Chibbs. "I've got a key. Just stay put lass and I'll let myself in." With a click, the door swung open and Chibbs appeared. He closed the door behind him and sat in the chair opposite me. He looked tired and stressed.

"How you feeling?" He asked, his gaze scanning the bruises on my face.

"You didn't lock the door," I responded without thinking, telling him much more about how I was doing than he needed to know. He watched me for a moment.

"No one is going to hurt you Allie," He spoke firmly but kindly. "Not ever again." I wanted to believe him.

"But they know where I live," I pointed out. The guy was waiting for me after all. Chibbs sighed and came to kneel in front of me.

"You have to fight this fear, lass, or it'll eat you up inside. I know how it feels. But you have to believe in us. The club will protect you," He told me and, for the first time, I really noticed the scars on his face.

"Did they protect you?" I whispered, touching his cheek lightly. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Aye lass, this did," he nodded. "This happened before I joined Samcro. I had lost everything. They picked me up and gave me a home. A family again. I trust them with my life. I…" He hesitated and I saw a strange emotion in his eyes. Regret?

"It's not your fault Chibbs. I don't blame you for last night. I chose this path," I reminded him.

"And after last night, would you still choose this path?" He asked and I could hear the real question in his voice. Was I going to run?

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised, with conviction.

"That's good to hear," he smiled, "because I might have passed your number to Happy."

"What?" I shrieked, then grimaced in pain. He shrugged sheepishly.

"He doesn't believe it was a car accident," He explained.

"Well shit," I sighed. "Of course, he doesn't. Now what?"

"Now you've got to convince him it was," he told me. I glared at him.

"How am I going to do that Chibbs? I'm not a good liar and honestly, I don't even know if I want to lie to him." Now it was his turn to scowl.

"This was your idea, you can't back out now. I was threatened with bodily harm you know," he teased and I smiled.

"Happy was that worried?" I asked, mentally cringing about how pathetic I sounded.

"You can ask him yourself when he calls," He smirked. "Seriously though, you made the right call to keep them in the dark for now. If Hap knew the truth, there would be a blood bath and all hopes of parole would be gone. And we need those guys out so we can sort out our Russian problem once and for all." I nodded. I didn't understand why the Russian's had so much beef with the sons but I didn't ask. I'm not sure I wanted to know. It was going to be hard to lie to Happy. I didn't know if he would forgive me. Hell, I was wondering if any of them would forgive me.

"Do you think it's ok to lie or break a promise, if it protects the person you're lying to?" I asked quietly, thinking about the reports I would now have to give in if I wanted the guys to get parole. There was no way around it now that Katie would be seeing them too, or else it would look suspicious. The sons had made me swear right at the beginning that I would never record or pass on anything. They clearly didn't realise that, at this point, my silence would be as condemning as their confession of every grim detail of their crimes.

Chibbs sighed, thinking it over.

"I don't think it's ok, no," he finally answered. "But sometimes it's necessary."

"Do you think they'll forgive me?" I asked. It wasn't just Happy I was lying to. I saw Juice and Jax as my friends now, and I was lying to them too. I was lying to all of them.

"Aye lass, they will," He nodded, thinking I was talking about the attack. "You're protecting the club above everything. Not many women around that are willing to do that." I nodded, hoping he was right.

There was the sound of an engine outside. I must've looked panicked because Chibbs took one of my hands in his.

"It's ok Allie, it's just Phil," he reassured me. "He's come to keep you company whilst I go and dig some dirt on those Russian bastards." I nodded, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. I smiled at him to let him know I was ok, and then he got up and answered the door.

Phil came in with 2 duffel bags slung over his shoulder and 3 huge carrier bags in his hands, that looked to be filled with junk food.

"Are you moving in?" I teased and Phil blushed, making me laugh.

"Christ what have you got there?" Chibbs asked and Phil shrugged.

"Xbox, PS3, games, movies food," Phil rattled off. "Then Tara said Allie might feel uncomfortable so I bought pain killers, deep heat, a cushion, a hot water bottle… oh, and a change of clothes for me," He added as an afterthought, making me laugh again. Despite the pain it felt good to laugh. Chibbs shook his head.

"Maybe I should ask Kozik to come instead?" He asked me, leaving Phil looking downhearted as if he'd done something wrong. I shook my head quickly.

"No way. I can't wait to kick Phil's ass at call of duty," I grinned and Phil smiled back gratefully.

"You wish," he mumbled and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Ok then, I'll see you crazy kids later," Chibbs shook his head as if he didn't know what he'd just witnessed. "Phil, look after her," he commanded and Phil nodded seriously.

I was grateful for them both.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. Another move and a job change (this time a permanent one WOOHOO), but it's a 3-hour trip to work each way. Thankfully I can start getting some writing in now my routine has settled down. Please let me know what you think. Next chapter will be Katie meeting the sons, and the all-important phone call from Happy. Will Allie be able to convince him?**

 **Thank you for all of your support and patience, I love you immensely xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Allie's POV)

I'd finally been brave enough to look in the mirror. It was official; I looked like I'd gone 12 rounds with Brock Lesnar and lost. Both of my eye sockets were varying shades of black and purple, and the bruising seemed to be travelling down my face too. Thankfully, my nose was not broken.

It was a rare moment of the day where I was alone. Phil had stayed the night on the sofa but left about an hour ago to run some errands. Tara said she would be stopping by soon to check on me. But for now, I was alone and, so far, I was coping rather well. I'd had a shower, which was awkward and painful. Now I was sitting down, rewarding my effort to not look like a tramp with a hot chocolate.

I only took one sip before the phone rang. I instantly recognised the number as Stockton. Without even thinking about what I was going to saw, I picked up the phone.

"An inmate of Stockton State Prison is attempting to contact you. Press 1 to accept this call." I took a deep breath and pressed 1.

"Allie?" Happy's gravelly voice came through the phone and suddenly I had to hold back ears.

"Hello Happy," I answered shakily. "Is everything ok?" I decided playing complete ignorance was the best way to go. My question seemed to throw him.

"Yes," he answered slowly and then paused, as if he didn't know what to say. "Are you… how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, thank you. A Little sore but I'll manage," I told him, smiling at his concern. I could imagine his tone was very different when talking to Chibbs yesterday.

"What happened exactly?" He asked and I sighed inwardly. Guess I was going to have to lie to him after all.

"I'm not really sure to be honest, it's a bit of blur. I remember seeing a puddle of something in the road, attempted to brake but my tyres must have just skidded and next thing I know I went into a tree," I explained, trying to sound hazy but genuine. "I was so lucky Chibbs saw it though. I hit my face on the wheel and the air bag came on, so I think that caused a slight concussion. I didn't really know what was going on until he pulled me out of my car." He made a humming noise in his throat when I'd finished speaking.

"But if Chibbs was on his bike, how did he get you to Tara's?" He asked and I inwardly cursed. I really didn't think it through that hard. I should've known Happy wouldn't miss a bit.

"Um… you'll have to ask Chibbs about that," I laughed. "I must've passed out in his arms. When I woke, I was on Tara's sofa." I expected him to laugh with me but silence followed.

"If you passed out, then why did Chibbs take you to Tara's?" He asked and pressed on. "He said you hated hospitals, you don't like being a burden to people, and that's why he took you to Tara's. But if you were unconscious, how could you have told him that?"

I was officially the biggest idiot in the world. How I ever thought I could fool him was a ridiculous notion. I was running out of options now and I couldn't tell him the truth; it would ruin everything. I had to think fast.

"Happy I don't know why you called if you're going to give me the third degree," I started, sounding much more offended than I actually felt. "What makes you think yesterday is the only time I've spoken to Chibbs? You think I've never had a conversation with him and we've never shared any information about each other? I would think that it is common knowledge that I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to make a fuss about something that involves me. I'm very grateful that Chibbs took that into account and didn't embarrass me by carrying me into the place that I work, by the way, like some damsel in distress. I'm here to help other people. That's what I'm known for. I'm not used to people having to help me. So, if you're done accusing me of god knows what, I'm tired and in a lot of pain, so I'll say goodbye."

"Don't hang up," he said quietly, a second before I slammed the phone down. "I'm s… I don't know how to handle this." I was stunned and confused. Why wasn't he yelling or getting angry?

"How to handle what?" I asked, puzzled. I could hear him sigh.

"How I am feeling," he confessed. "The fact that you're hurt and I wasn't there. That's my job, don't you understand that? People I care about… protecting them is what I do. I know exactly where you're coming from. And to hear that… whilst I can't do anything… I'm stuck in here… and you're being saved by my brothers and you're spending time with them… it's hard." My mind was blown. I never expected him to confess any of this. He basically just admitted his feelings for me, and I was stunned. Was he jealous of the other guys?

"You care about me?" I asked, cringing about how shaky I sounded.

"Yes," I could hear the complete conviction in his voice. "I care about you. I'm s… sorry I wasn't there. I let you down." My heart had never felt so full and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I care about you too," I whispered, then cleared my throat. "And you've never let me down…You know, I started spending time with the guys to learn more about you. Firstly, so I could help your cause… and then because I wanted to get to know your family. The people that are important to you… because I think you might be important to me too." Now it was clearly my confession time.

"I want out of this place," He growled but not in an aggressive way, and I could hear in his tone the things he really wanted to say but couldn't. My stomach did a little flip in anticipation.

"It won't be long," I promised. "I'm doing everything I can."

"You just worry about getting yourself better," he told me, sounding like a protective boyfriend. The prospect thrilled me.

"I am. But I haven't forgotten you all. I've already found my replacement for the next couple of sessions and I don't think you'll be disappointed." I hoped not anyway. Katie was the best hope they had for the time being.

"Who is it?" He asked, wariness and suspicion in his voice.

"My friend Katie," I replied. "The guys on the outside have met her. She's really nice, the closest thing I have to family here. She's doing us a big favour. Chibbs will explain I'm sure. So please, treat her exactly how you've treated me." Poor choice of words really. I really hoped he wouldn't kiss her. I would be fuming.

Happy snorted. "Not likely," he muttered. "But I'll pass the message on."

"You need to get on, Hap. It's very important," I tried to stress without giving too much away. I could feel him rolling his eyes through the telephone.

"I hear you, be nice to your friend," he dismissed and then sighed. "I have to go now. Time's up." I felt a wave of disappointment and I knew he did too.

"I'll miss you," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I wanted to be in his arms.

"I know," he replied, and I knew he was saying he missed me too. He always says so much when he barely says anything. "Look after yourself."

"I will. Please keep your head down," I begged him quietly, hoping he would hear everything I couldn't say as clearly as I was understanding him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For calling. I'll see you soon," I told him and hung up.

 **** The Next day ****

 **(Jax's POV)**

Kozik called this morning to let us know a bit about Allie's friend that was coming to visit us. From what I'd gathered, the girl was hot and Kozik wanted a piece. She wasn't Tara so I had no interest in her. I just wanted to be sure her intentions were as pure as Allie's. That's why I opted to meet her first. I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of getting home to my boys.

This was a good way to see what was going on too. As far as I knew, Happy had spoken to Chibbs and Allie's accident was legit. But I still wasn't convinced. Especially as it was clear to see how Happy felt about Allie, and therefore it was understandable that Chibbs wouldn't want to admit Allie got hurt under his watch, as retaliation for associating with us. I was hoping that being trapped in prison had made me slightly paranoid and Allie really did just have a car accident, because I was struggling at the thought that someone who trusted me had gotten hurt and I was powerless to stop it. Again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the guard coming to escort me to our meeting room. When the door opened, I was faced with a petite woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiled slightly when she saw me. The guard cuffed me to the table and left.

"Good morning, my name is Katie, and you must be Jackson Teller?" She asked, her eyes running over my face.

"Sure am, darlin'," I responded, smiling and she laughed.

"Thought so. Your son looks just like you," She nodded.

"You've met my boys?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She nodded, looking nervous.

"Yeah I've seen them a couple of times. Abel is the spitting image of you. I played with him when Tara was in labour, though his Auntie Allie remains his favourite," She laughed and I could tell there was no bitterness there. It made me smile that my boys were getting some company from people outside of the club.

"Ah that's cool. You work with Allie?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Yeah, we basically do the same job. That's why I'm here. She was very insistent that it was me who covered for her," She shrugged her shoulders. I raised my eyebrows again.

"Why?" I questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"Because this clearly isn't just a job to her anymore," She answered, looking at me coolly. "I know she's attached to you, and I know she really wants to get you guys out. And I'm cool with covering whilst she's getting back to her feet. I've seen the good you do in our community, and I try to ignore the bad. I just… I don't want to see her get hurt for helping you." It might already be too late for that, I thought. No time like the present to do some digging.

"How is she? It was a car accident, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"She's ok. You know what she's like, she downplays everything. So, I'm guessing she's in a fair bit of pain. Her face isn't pretty, but it'll heal. Your guys have been taking care of her though, they never leave her alone," she explained. I frowned.

"We asked them to pop in and keep in touch with her. We want her to know we appreciate what she's doing," I replied, imagining she was exaggerating how often they see her. Until I watched her raise her eyebrows but not say anything.

"What?" I demanded and she grimaced at being caught out.

"I popped to Allie's late last night, to check if she had everything she needed. One of your guys was there then, looked really comfortable. As if he was staying the night. Then this morning, when I set off for work, I watched him come out of her place. Then, as I pulled out the parking lot to head here, Chibbs passed me on the way to see Allie," She explained, looking uncomfortable to be the one telling me this, and I couldn't blame her. Why were they keeping such a close eye on her after a car accident? And, if they were telling the truth and it was an accident, then why didn't they tell us they were spending so much time with her?

There it was. The proof I needed. By the look on Katie's face there was more to it as well.

"What?" I demanded again and she sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about her spending so much time around you all. I mean no disrespect," She hurried to say, "but a couple of hours before her accident she confided in me that she was scared she could get hurt or something could happen if she was involved with one of you. She's like my sister and I'm naturally protective of her. It's been so hard to see her hurting, and that's just from a car accident. Imagine how bad it would be if she got hurt deliberately! I'm just looking out for her," She explained but I was barely hearing her. The pieces all fit together now.

Allie protected us from the Russian attack. She was worried about being hurt. Then she was in a mysterious accident, with only her and Chibbs as witnesses. The guys are around her house 24/7, and she was taken to Tara to fix up instead of the hospital.

She was attacked and now she's scared.

And it is all our fault.

 ****Later that day ****

(Happy's POV)

Allie's friend was small and nervous. She was chewing gum when the guard opened the door and led me inside. The guard asked if he was needed in the room and, for a moment, I thought she was going to say yes. But she shook her head and he left.

Then we watched each other in silence.

"So, I'm Katie," she said in the end, "You must be Happy right?" I was really tempted to just ignore her but I could hear on the phone yesterday how much this girl meant to Allie. From what I gathered, she was also doing us a favour. I guess I could be cordial.

"Right," I agreed and she smiled. She took a can of soda out of her bag and took a gulp.

"Do you want one?" She offered. I declined politely.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"Yeah I expected as much," She sighed. "Look I'm doing this as a favour for Allie. She's like a sister to me and I know how important this is to her. So, you just tell me how you want this to go and that'll make it easy for both of us. What do you normally do with Allie? I mean, besides kissing?" She grinned cheekily.

I raised my eyebrows. This girl had some balls, I'll give her that. I was surprised Allie had told anyone about what happened. Then again, she didn't strike me as reckless, so she obviously does trust this Katie girl. Allie was putting a lot of trust in my brothers. So maybe I could attempt to trust her 'sister'. Maybe. When she earnt it.

"She told you about that?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Oh yeah," she confirmed, chuckling. "She's crazy about you, you know." She took a sip of her soda, watching me before her gaze sharpened.

"You're not messing with her, are you? That's not cool on any level," she hissed and I had to fight back a laugh. 5 feet of fury this one. I would never do that to Allie, but even if I was, what could she do about it?

"I would never," I snapped, frowning. I could feel my emotions shutting down. I was done with this conversation.

Allie would've noticed that. She would've known what to say. This girl, however, was completely oblivious.

"Good to know," she smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

Be with Allie and not you, I thought.

"Draw," I grunted, pointing awkwardly to where the pads and pens were. She walked over and pulled out the drawer's contents, emptying it all onto the table in front of me. I picked up the largest sketch pad and placed it on its end, so it created a barrier between me and Katie. Then I opened the smallest pad and began to draw.

"Ok then," Katie huffed and I saw her sit down and fold her arms, sulking. I bit back a smile.

"Not personal," I grunted, "I'm on a time crunch."

"Fair enough," she replied, uncrossing her arms. "You let me know if you want to talk about anything." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, my drawing coming along quite nicely. Eventually my curiosity got the better of me.

"Have you seen her?" I asked quietly. Katie looked at me in surprise.

"Who? Allie?" She asked. I gave her a withering stare. She glared right back.

"Yeah, I've seen her." I nodded to myself, focussing on my shading

"How's she doing?" I snapped eventually, when it was clear she wasn't going to expand.

"Oh, she's ok," She answered quickly. "Her face is a mess and I can see she's in pain, but I think she'll be ok. Your guys are taking good care of her."

"Good." I would expect nothing less if they knew what's good for them.

We spent the rest of the time in silence, which gave me time to finish my sketch. Katie's alarm went off to signal the end of our session. I ripped the page from the pad and folded it up carefully before holding it out to Katie. I watched her frown, clearly unsure of what to do. Maybe I had been too grumpy. Some people are so sensitive, it's hard to tell.

"For Allie," I explained. Her eyes widened and she took it from me.

"Only Allie," I warned and she rolled her eyes, sliding it into her bag.

"You know, anyone would think you have trust issues," she laughed. "I'll see you next week Happy."

Strangely, Allie's friend wasn't so bad after all. What had Allie done to me? I was going soft.

 **(Allie's POV)**

It was late in the evening when my phone buzzed with a text from Katie, alerting me she'd be letting herself in to my apartment in 5 minutes. I'd need to start getting my keys back as soon as I felt better, my flat was practically an advert for a break in. Not that I had much to steal.

She walked in, her blonde hair windswept, and plonked herself down next to me.

"Phew what a day! Your boys are crazy!" She announced and I laughed.

"Yeah they take some getting used to," I admitted. "How did it go, though? Were they nice?"

"Yeah. Tara's guys a charmer huh?" She giggled and I rolled my eyes. I knew he was attractive but thinking about him like that was just weird. "Your guy is sweet too," she commented and my head snapped up at that.

"You saw Happy?" I asked and she nodded. "How is he?"

"Hmm... grumpy," she surmised. "I think he's named after the wrong dwarf." I had to laugh at that.

"I thought you said he was sweet," I countered, trying hard not to sound even a teensy bit jealous.

"Sweet on you," she amended, sticking her tongue out. "He's falling hard." I couldn't hold back the smile at that.

"We've only kissed once," I reminded her and she rolled her eyes, flipping her bag open and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Here," she handed it to me. "This is for you, and you can tell lover boy I didn't look at it. Not even a peak. It half killed me, the self-restraint it took." Katie was ever the dramatic.

"Is this from Happy?" I asked, still not unfolding it. She gave me an exasperated sigh.

"Obviously! I'm going to get some food, I'll check on you tomorrow cupcake," she stood up. "Love you girl!"

"Love you more," I laughed after her as she stumbled over the lip of the door frame and slammed the door shut behind her.

It was this time of night I struggled the most. When no one was here, I could feel the panic begin to bubble in my stomach. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Not tonight Allie," I told myself. "You're gonna do this. Happy is with you." Carefully I unfolded the paper and let out a gasp in surprise.

He'd drawn the highway, in the spot just out of town, where the "welcome to charming" sign stood. It was so perfectly detailed, it even had the dead tree in the background that stood just to the left. Next to the sign was Happy, sitting on his bike, with a girl behind, her arms wrapped around him. Happy was smiling. I could clearly see the hair on the girl. Dark, pulled back in a braid and wearing signature red boots. My red boots.

The girl was me.

At the bottom of the drawing was my favourite part. Written in surprisingly neat handwriting:

 _Our first date? H_

I had tears in my eyes. It was beautiful.

I couldn't wait for him to be out.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you enjoy this new chapter as a little Christmas gift to say thank you for all of your loyalty and the love you've shown for this. I'm already half way through writing the next chapter so it shouldn't be long to wait, I just wanted to give you some Allie/Happy cuteness 3**

 **Thank for to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you made my day and it's the reason I got this chapter out so quickly this time xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Allie's POV)

"Cheat!" Phil joked, watching the 'you lose' screen on the Tv again. "I call a rematch!"

I laughed at his antics.

"You can't beat perfection," I teased, flicking my hair. Phil poked his tongue out at me and got up to refill our glasses.

A couple of days had gone by and I was starting to feel better. Don't get me wrong, my ribs still hurt like hell and my face was bruised, but I knew I'd get better eventually. My anxiety was slowly improving too. Phil had been a big help with that. We'd never spoken about it but he just seemed to know when to be here and when not to be.

I heard a car outside my apartment before Phil poked his head back into the room.

"It's a priest. I can see him from the window. What should I do?" He asked, his eyes wide and alarmed.

Shit, I thought. He can't be found here.

"Go into my bedroom and shut the door," I instructed, pointing in the right direction. He closed the door just as I heard a knocked, and I struggled to get to my feet.

Father Gregory was standing on the doorstep, looking at me incredibly concerned.

"Dear child, let's get you settled back down and resting," he said calmly, taking my arms and guiding me back to my chair. "I'm so sorry I didn't visit sooner, we've been impossibly busy. Did Katie give you our regards and gift?" He asked and I nodded.

"yes father, it was very thoughtful of you. Thank you," I replied. I conveniently left out the part where Kozik and Chibbs ate the entire contents of the basket when they visited the night before.

"It's no trouble at all, my dear," he smiled. "I just wanted to pop over and see how you're doing and to tell you, you mustn't worry about your work whilst you recover. I've been told it's in Katie's very capable hands." I chuckled with him.

"She has been wonderful. I was hoping maybe next week to help with some of the odd jobs I could do from home. Organise our charity fair that's coming up and getting my case files ready for the parole hearing next month. That sort of thing," I told him, wanting him to know I wasn't shirking my responsibility in any way.

"well that would certainly be a help, when you're up to it of course. For now, you must rest and let yourself heal," he insisted, patting my leg gently. "Regarding your case work, how is it all going? There has been no inappropriate behaviour I assume?" He asked and I quickly shook my head.

"Not at all, Father. I think they've been very professional actually," I assured him and he tilted his head, watching me with interested I knew I had to tread carefully with this subject.

"and what is your professional opinion? Should they be granted parole?" He continued to question.4

"Honestly, I'm not qualified to make that assessment," I answered. "All I can comment on is their behaviours in our sessions. To me they have been polite and it's taken them a while to open up, which is what we expected. But from the conversations we've had, they've shown many positive traits and remorse for their actions. They miss their families and I think honestly, they want to do their best for their loved ones and their community." I didn't need to add that their idea of doing right by Charming is very different from Father Gregory's idea.

He looked thoughtful as he processed this information and eventually nodded.

"Well, God gives forgiveness where it is needed, so we shall see what happens," he smiled at me "I'm glad to see you have not been distracted from your work and what is right. The first few months are always hard emotionally and we must remain vigilant. You are a strong woman," I smiled at him.

"Yes sir. I know what's right," I replied and then changed the subject. "Father is there any update on Father Blackburn?" I missed Tom.

"Ah yes, that was one of the reasons I came over. He is now strong enough to receive visitors, so I thought once you are feeling well enough, you might both enjoy the company," he told me and I grinned, delighted with the news.

"Oh, that is wonderful. I'm so glad he is going to be ok," I smiled, which he returned warmly.

"Right well, now that is all settled, I best get back to St. Mary's," he said, standing up. "Rest well my dear, I'll see myself out."

I was so pleased about the news of Tom, I completely forgot about Phil until he appeared from my bedroom.

"Jeez, you gave me a fright!" I jumped, as he plopped down next to me.

"Sorry," he said. "Who's Father Blackburn? The preacher who was shot?" I nodded.

"Yeah he's my mentor and friend," I explained, smiling.

"I'm glad he's going to be ok," he replied. "The parole hearing you were talking about… is that for our guys?" I froze. I'd forgotten that he could hear the entire conversation.

"Yeah. There's nothing concrete though, that's why I haven't told anyone yet. The official date won't be set until a couple of weeks' time," I told him.

"And the case files? You said you weren't writing any reports," Phil questioned. I could tell he was trying to act casual but his tense shoulders were giving him away.

"I'm not," I replied confidently, "but no one needs to know that yet."

"But if you don't give any records, how will they get parole?" He countered.

"Attendance records will be enough. We just need to show they attended and they haven't caused any trouble inside. That should be enough," I explained.

"Should?" He raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I can't guarantee anything. But I'm trying my best," I responded.

"I know that. You just can't give those reports," he argued. "Do you have any idea what the club will do to you? What Clay would do?"

"Relax Phil, I don't even know anything," I laughed but he shrugged me off.

"You don't think you do, but anything you know is enough. You could bring us down with some tiny comment that you think doesn't mean anything. So, Clay won't take the risk. Any document you give over, even if it just says "present" or "absent" on it, he will see as a betrayal. Jesus Allie, do you realise how bad this is?" He hissed at me, and for the first time I didn't see my friend Phil, but the sons of Anarchy club member.

"Will you relax? I know what I'm doing," I retaliated. "I would never betray the club." He glared at me.

"I'm not worried about the club. I'm worried about what will happen to my friend if the club president thinks he's being betrayed," he bit back and I smiled at him.

"I'll be fine," I grinned. "Thanks for caring." He rolled his eyes at me.

"So, round 3?" He asked, tossing me the controller and turning the Xbox on. I laughed.

 **(Three days later)**

Tara picked me up before her shift began, so I could ride with her to St. Thomas'. I was going to see Tom today and I was very excited. It felt like a life time ago since I had seen him and we had so much to catch up on. I knew he was also the best person in my life to go to when I needed some advice, and I was in desperate need of that now. I knew I was going to be treading on thin ice with the club as soon as they discovered that I had to give over reports, and as I had already lied about the accident (which I was sure they would figure out sooner or later), things really were not looking good. I didn't want to be scared of the club, or think that they would do anything to me, but I was terrified of the thought that they would feel betrayed by me. I had come to see them as family.

Tom's room was up on the 4th floor, and he smiled the second I opened the door.

"Allie! How lovely to see you," He spoke genuinely as he saw me. I closed the door behind me and took a seat next to his bed.

"How are you feeling, Tom?" I asked, taking his hand. He looked pale and tired, and I could see bandages covering his shoulder.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," he replied, patting my hand "What about you? You look like you've been in the wars."

"I just crashed my car," I shrugged it off and Tom nodded.

"how is everything going? Have you settled in now?" He asked and I smiled despite everything that's happened recently.

"Yeah, Charming feels like home," I told him honestly.

"And Charming welcomed you? Most folks like to keep themselves to themselves but I knew you'd fit in." I grimaced; I couldn't help it. Between the guy that threatened me in the park, the attack last week and the way the warden had been treating me, I didn't really feel welcomed at all. Besides Katie, the only people that had welcomed me were the sons and that had taken some convincing.

"what is it?2 tom asked gently.

"Nothing, don't worry," I smiled at him. "You've got enough on your plate. Everything's fine."

"Allie," Tom's tone was disapproving. "It's rude to lie to your boss." I laughed.

"Technically neither of us are working at the moment. Besides, I don't see you as my boss. You're my friend." He snorted at that.

"That's all the more reason to be honest with me," he retorted, "tell me what's happened."

"It's nothing really. I was just wondering if you have ever had any problem with Stockton's guards or the warden. They don't see too keen about the work we're doing. They treat the inmates like animals, and it's clear they want our whole project to fail," I explained.

"Yes, it wouldn't be the first time the church has come up against Stockton staff and their treatment of inmates," he commented lightly. "They were rather rude to Katie last year. I'm not surprised if you've clashed with the warden, either. He definitely does not act like a man of God. It's one of the reasons I hired you for this role; you care so much. It's only when you stop caring that it's a problem." I smiled at him. I had missed Tom a lot. I couldn't wait until we were working together again.

"And the guys at Stockton? How have they been?" He questioned further and I smiled again.

"they've been good. I don't have any complaints. They've all been very professional and honestly, I think the sessions have made a difference." I was starting to feel like a broken record, giving this speech. Unfortunately, unlike the last time I had this conversation, Tom knows me a damn sight better.

"Ah, I see," he smiled with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"What?" I asked, trying hard not to blush.

"You have formed a bond with these men."

"Isn't that the point, Father?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"It's exactly the point, as long as you understand where the line is. We want to help them and they want to be helped. You just need to remember that the help they want may not be the help they need. We have to remember to stay professional and do what's right."

"But what if doing what's right is no longer the professional thing?" I asked. I knew I could trust Tom. I couldn't have this conversation with anyone else but I knew Father Blackburn would take it to his grave. He looked at me with his kind eyes, that despite everything had not dimmed, and I knew he could see into my soul.

"Do you believe in God, Allie?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you believe in God's will?" He asked and again, I nodded.

"Yes Father," I responded.

"Do you think that all of those people that have stood up and fought in the name of God's will did it whilst always remaining professional?" He asked with laughter in his eyes. He pulled himself into a more upright position and took my hands in his.

"Dear child, when you have a calling or a feeling that is so strong you cannot ignore it, you must follow it. When you die at the end of this life all of the rules will fall away and the only thing that will remain is the decision you made in that moment. Follow your heart, Allie. God gave you this life and your heart for a reason, and we all know your heart is a strong one." I just stared at him, stunned.

"These men," he continued, "the songs of Anarchy. Are they worth the risk?" He asked and I answered from my heart.

"I would risk everything for them," He smiled and nodded.

"I thought as much," he replied and then grew serious. "Then do what you have to do. We both know God is with you."

The silence grew thick after a moment so I decided to change the subject.

"It must have been pretty rough, what you witnessed. How are you feeling now, honestly?" I asked him and he smiled thinly.

"As well as can be expected. I'm still in a lot of pain and they had to surgically repair my lung. It's going to take another couple of months before I'm up and running properly again. Still, it could have been worse. Clearly God thinks there is more work for me to do here," He smiled.

"I think the world could always use people like you, Father," I told him honestly. "Did you see who it was though? Who would attack our church like that?" He shook his head.

"Honestly I have no idea. I felt a white-hot pain in my chest, and saw a couple of blurry figures in black come running inside. Then I must have fallen unconscious," He explained and I squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Tom. The people responsible will be found," I reassured him and he smiled half-heartedly.

"God will punish those as he sees fit. They will get what's coming to them I'm sure," he sighed and laid back down.

"I will let you get some rest now, Father," I told him, rising to my feet. "I'll promise I'll come back and visit soon."

"Thank you, Allie," he spoke quietly. "Be careful, my girl, and remember no matter what happens, God will never turn his back on you."

 **** Three days later ****

 **(Allie's POV)**

This week had felt like it would never end. I was feeling much better though and I couldn't wait to get back to work on Monday. My ribs were still a little sore but I could breathe without feeling like I'd been stabbed, and the bruising on my face had all but disappeared.

I would be home alone tonight. All of the guys were going out of town for some reason. Chibbs had offered to let Phil stay behind but I knew I had to at least try to do this by myself. I needed my self confidence to come back because I wasn't going to live in fear for the rest of my life.

I had just put my pjs on when the phone range. It was Tara.

"Hey hun is everything ok?" I asked as soon as I picked up.

"Yeah I think so. I'm sorry to call so late. Do you mind if I pop round? I need some advice," she sounded worried and sad on the phone.

"Sure of course you can. I'll see you in a minute," I replied. She thanked me and hung up.

She was knocking on the door within 5 minutes. She looked pale and tired, as if something was keeping her up at night. I poured us both a glass of wine and we sat together on the sofa.

"So, what's going on?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I know I can trust you, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself. You can't tell anyone," she said earnestly.

"Of course. You know I wouldn't say anything," I reassured her and she smiled softly.

"Do you know much about what happened before you came to Charming?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Honestly I tried not to look into it too much. I wanted a fresh mind and not pre-judge," I explained. She looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"Can't you tell you didn't grow up around Biker clubs," she said, shaking her head. "Anyway, just under a year ago, Abel was kidnapped."

"What?" I gasped

"The club had some issues with the Irish, it doesn't matter what, and Abel was taken to Ireland. The guys travelled there and brought him home. Somehow, during that trip, some letters found their way into Jax's bag."

"ok?" I answered questioningly. "Who were the letters from?" I was confused about where this was going.

"It was an exchange between Jax's dad and Maureen Ashby," she said quietly.

"Ok… I'm sorry I'm confused. You're going to have to give me more than that T," I smiled and shrugged.

"J.T had an affair with Maureen Ashby, when Jax's brother Tommy was dying. Him and Gemma were in a rough place and I guess he found comfort in the arms of someone else," she explained.

"Jesus, what an arse! No wonder Gemma is so uptight. Does Jax know?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure but that's not what I came to talk about."

"Ok, what else is going on?" I asked, tucking my legs under me.

"In the letters, John wrote about how afraid he was. He had an idea that Gemma and Clay were getting closer. He knew that Clay was itching for the gavel. In his last letter, he wrote…" she trailed off.

"What?" I urged, dumbfounded by all of this new information.

"He thought that they were going to frame an accident and kill him," she whispered. I nearly choked on my wine.

"But that's insane…" I whispered back in shock. "They wouldn't do that… would that?" From the look on her face, Tara thought they were definitely capable of doing that.

"you don't know them like I do," She answered quietly. "They would do anything to protect the reaper. Even turn on their own."

"Jesus… are you sure? I just can't imagine it." I was still stunned by this news.

"What do you think happened to Donna?" She countered with a level stare. I had to think for a moment about who Donna was, until I remembered that was the name of Opie's late wife.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered in horror. "Donna was killed in a drive-by."

"And JT died in a road accident," she retorted.

"What the hell is even happening right now?" I cried in disbelief. "Does Lyla know?" I demanded.

"I have no idea. As terrible as that is, we have a bigger problem to worry about."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"What could possibly be worse than the club killing off Donna?" I all but screeched.

"The club didn't kill her off, Clay did," She scoffed. "Don't tarnish the sons with the same brush as their president. Clay thought she'd ratted, and his unfounded suspicion was proof in his eyes. The problem we have now is we know what Clay and Gemma are capable of. I have the proof. Proof that Maureen clearly meant for Jax to see and how can I show him that? After he's been inside for a year and Gemma has been so good to me. The club has just united for the first time in years. If Clay or Gemma even suspected that we knew, we'd be dead before we hit the floor." Well, we are screwed.

"Then… no offence, but why did you bring it to my door?" I asked, feeling like a bit of a bitch for asking what was a perfectly valid question. She smiled wryly at me.

"You're already lying to the club. I wanted you to understand what you're truly getting in to. You're my friend," She explained and I smiled at her.

"Ok, so what do we do now? Is there any proof besides the letter?" I asked.

"Well, I did some digging, and the death certificate states it was an accident. But I wouldn't give its author much credit, it was signed off by Unser," she explained and I frowned.

"I thought Unser was a good guy?" Everything I was learning tonight was the complete opposite to what I understood as Charming's dynamics.

"He's on the son's payroll, though they do favours for each other rather than exchange money. More importantly, he's Gemma's favourite pet."

"So, what makes you so sure it wasn't an accident? Just because Unser signed it, doesn't mean it's fake," I reasoned.

"Oh, I know. I spoke to Piney. His complete dismissal of what I had to say pretty much confirmed all of my suspicions. They are old wounds he's well aware of and doesn't want opened back up." I sighed.

"Then no good can come of this, T. You need to lock those letters up, somewhere safe, until you can be sure that telling Jax is the right thing and you won't end up on the receiving end of one of Clay's 'clean up' jobs," I told her, taking her hand.

"Wow you sound like an old lady already. Listen to us, trying to play defence and protect our loved ones. This is the most important lesson; knowing when to keep your mouth shut."

"This is definitely one of those times. You need to get rid of those letters, T. At least temporarily. I'm not an old lady. At this rate, I might be killed off before a first date." I laughed and Tara glared at me.

"Happy would never let that happen. Clay might be the president but I've never seen the guys oppose Happy on anything. I guess it comes with the territory," She laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Just the role he plays in the club," she dismissed. "I'm sorry but that's not my place to say. I've said too much already. When Happy wants you to know, I'm sure he'll tell you. Anyway, thanks Allie. I'm sorry to dump this shit on you. Sometimes in this life you need a sounding board for all the crazy shit we deal with. I'm just glad I've got you." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad we've got each other. Thanks for the intel. I'm surprised you shared it," I answered honestly.

"you're not gonna betray us," She smiled. "I know the look on your face. You love Happy like I love Jax. It's not something you choose and with this life, you've just got to make the best of it."

Her phone rang suddenly, ending the conversation.

"It's Gemma," She told me and answered. She listened for a moment.

"Shit!" She swore. "No, I'm on my way." She hung up.

"Gemma's house has been broken into," She explained. "The boys were there with her."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Are they ok?"

"She said they're fine but I've got to go."

"Yeah and I'm coming with you."

 **A/N: Happy New year my lovelies!**

 **I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter. New chapter will deal with Jax confronting Allie, and preparing for the trial!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you made my Christmas! – Emmettluver2010, MademoiselleRiddle, BekaRoo, KEZZ1, Nikole Salavatore, Read to Relax and guest.**

 **Big love to you all, I will be back next week XXXX**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Allie's POV)**

Looking at Gemma, I couldn't see her murdering her own husband. Family was everything to her; you could see it now in the way she was cradling Thomas. Those boys were her word. I'd yet to see her interactions with Clay but I imagined her to be fiercely loyal and loving. And if she was like that with Clay, she must have been like that with her first husband at some point. So how does someone kill a person they used to love?

"Auntie Allie!" Abel shouted when he saw me, trying to wriggle out of Tara's arms. She put him down and he came running towards me. I just had enough time to kneel down before he rushed into me. I hugged him tight, ignoring the slight throb on my ribs.

"Hey champ, are you ok? Have you been taking care of your brother?" I asked and he pulled away slightly so I could see him nodding. "You're a good boy. Your daddy will be really proud of you."

He beamed at me and I picked him up, carrying him back over to Tara and Gemma.

"Hey Gemma, it's nice to see you again," I greeted politely and she smiled a thin smile.

"You feeling better? Tara said you'd been in an accident," she asked, seemingly almost a tad concerned.

"Much better thanks, Tata's been taking good care of me," I winked at Tara. We really had become good friends.

"Auntie Allie, a bad man was in Grandma's house," Abel declared and I pulled a shocked expression.

"Oh no! Lucky you were here to look after Grandma and Thomas then, huh?" I told him, trying to keep the situation light for him so he wouldn't worry.

"We weren't here at the time," Gemma explained. "We were at the store getting ingredients."

"We were gonna make pizza!" Abel said with a frown.

"Maybe mummy can make a pizza with you at home later, buddy. Don't be sad," I consoled him and he nuzzled into my neck.

"Do you know who it was?" Tara asked and Gemma shook her head.

"No, they were just driving away when I pulled in," she explained. "Not much more I can say."

"I think you might have to repeat your story, Gemma. We've got company," I said, nodding down the road.

We all watched in silent as the sheriffs pulled up and Roosevelt got out of the car followed by several other officers.

"Mrs Morrow, ladies," Roosevelt greeted us. "your neighbour called, said she saw some people breaking in?"

"Gotta love Pam, always an advocate for neighbourhood watch," Gemma said sarcastically and I had to swallow a snort. "There's not much to say. I saw the car leave as I pulled up. I couldn't see the driver. My house looks pretty trashed and some cash is missing. That's all I've got."

"You didn't catch the plates on the car?" Roosevelt said disbelievingly. "Hard to imagine as the matriarch of an outlaw gang." I thought he was a bold man for challenging Gemma.

"It's a motorcycle club," she deadpanned, "and no, I was more concerned about the safety of my grandkids. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," he nodded, smiling slightly. "Do you mind if my guys take a look around?"

"Be my guest," she replied loftily. He pointed for some of his deputies to go and check out the house.

"Miss Collins, were you also here at the time?" He questioned, turning to me.

"No sir. I was having a coffee at my apartment with Tara," I answered truthfully.

"And Mrs Morrow called you?" He asked.

"No, she called Tara," I replied.

"Right. And you just happened to be hanging out with the wife of one of the men you're giving Chaplaincy to in Stockton," he said, eyebrows raised, "that's very professional."

"Dr. Knowles," I emphasised, "is a friend of mine. My job doesn't dictate who I'm friends with. As a matter of fact, neither do you." He smirked at me.

"No, I don't, but maybe if you were more selective about your friends, you wouldn't be in this situation," he said, eying the fading bruises.

"Are you shitting me?" Gemma hissed at me but I stayed calm.

"I had a car accident," I answered slowly, to show how stupid I thought he was being.

"I know you're lying Miss Collins. I've seen the wreckage of your car and there's no possible way to get the injuries you've had from the crash. More to the point, I've worked with gangs for over 15 years and I know the results of fists and heels when I see them," he explained, looking sorry for me.

I just glared at him.

"Are you done?" I replied, irritated.

"I'm just trying to help," he smiled at me and I wanted to punch him.

"Well why don't you start by doing your actual job and staying out of my business. My boss got shot, people's homes are being broken into and you're wasting precious time poking your nose into my personal life," I replied harshly.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Your boss remembered something this morning. Apparently one of the men at the scene was carrying a Russian flag. Trying to mark their territory, that sort of thing. Strange that the last contact we had from Stockton was to tell us that Jax Teller had been stabbed by a Russian. You know anything about that?" He asked, clearly trying to get a rise out of me. I just met his gaze coolly.

"Why would I know anything about that?" I asked, wanting to punch him even more now. "Now I'm sure you're got many other things you could be getting on with this evening. Good day." I turned around, effectively dismissing him.

"Shall we go to mine?" Tara asked, to ease the awkward tension. I nodded. "You coming Gemma?"

"Sure," she nodded, still glaring at Roosevelt.

"I'll leave you ladies to it," Roosevelt nodded, clearing his deputies out of Gemma's house and driving away.

"Prick," I muttered, earning a sideways smile from both Gemma and Tara.

I slotted Abel into his booster seat and then sat in the car, fuming. The last thing I wanted was Gemma finding out about my attack. I'm sure she would have an opinion on it and no doubt it wouldn't be positive. You lied to the club, you're making us look bad. Something like that.

"You ok?" Tara asked me and I just nodded. Honestly after the stress of the evening mixed with holding Abel for a few minutes, I was feeling quite ill. I knew it had been too much and I needed to go to bed.

"You don't look good, Allie. I'm gonna drop you home," she decided, turning down the road towards my apartment. She pulled up outside mine and went to get out of the car.

"I'll help her Tara, you stay with the babies," Gemma said, climbing out and helping to steady me whilst I walked to the door.

"Honestly Gemma, there's no need," I protested gently, not wanting to look weak in front of the queen bee.

"this is what we do, we look after each other," she responded. "Now where are your keys?" I gave them to her and she unlocked the door, guided me inside and helped me to the sofa.

"thanks Gamma," I told her sincerely. She nodded with her lips pursed watching me.

"It's the hardest thing about being an old lady, knowing when to keep your mouth shut," She finally spoke. "With the cops it's easy, you always keep your mouth shut. But the guys expect their women to tell them everything. Knowing when to keep silent to protect the club, even if it means keeping it from your man, that's the sign of a real good old lady."

"I'm not an old lady," I reminded her.

"No, you're not," she agreed. "But never say never. My boy has had good things to say about you and my grandson adores you. I'm getting the sense that most of the club adore you." She paused and then leant down to kiss my cheek.

"Sleep well darlin, and I'll see you soon," she smiled and left, leaving me completely bewildered.

 ***** Two Days Later *****

I was on a mission today: to get a new car. I'd been given the all clear by Tara to do some 'light exercise' and I was finally sick of being trapped in my apartment, even though my wonderful best friend had come around and given it a fengshui makeover to promote healing.

But, like most girls, I had no idea about cars. So, I was heading to the clubhouse. I hadn't been here since Piney's strange warning and honestly, I was trying to avoid being too close to the sons since Tara's truth-telling the other night, but seeing as I took one for the team and that's why my car was totalled in the first place, I figured I would rope the guys in to help.

Plus I was enjoying the walk through Charming. I was still jumpy, something I was trying hard to work on before I started back at Stockton next week. But I was slowly getting there. I didn't jump at every car and every noise anymore, but I certainly didn't like being crept up on. I also decided to walk on the side of the road where the shops were, so I could see who was behind me in the reflection of the shop windows. It probably would seem silly to some people. But the person who hurt me was still out there. Chibbs told me that Kozik lost track of the van and they don't know who it was that attacked me or who was driving. I knew he hadn't forgotten it, and when the guys were out, they were planning to deal with the Russians, but until then I was still on edge.

I turned the corner and reached the teller-morrow garage. They were open and I could see Opie working on a car with rat. I approached them slowly, as my ribs were feeling tender after my walk.

"Hey Allie," Opie said in his quiet but pleasant voice. "Wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Hey Opie. Dr. Knowles has let me loose in the world again. I was going stir crazy," I admitted and he laughed.

"And you came to visit us? We're touched," Rat teased and I poked my tongue out at him.

"You get on with fixing the radiator, prospect. I'll be back in a minute," Opie ordered and stepped towards me, wiping grease from his hands with a rag.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, as we walked towards the clubhouse together. He opened the door for me and the familiar scent of leather and beer greeted me. Strange that back home I hated pubs for smelling like this, yet the clubhouse didn't bother me at all. In fact, it felt like I was being greeted by an old friend.

"I need to buy a new car, and I have no idea what I'm looking for," I confessed. "I'm hoping for just a second hand one until I've saved up a bit, and then I'll get a new one that I really like."

"Sounds good. Kozik and Chibbs will be back in a minute. When they are, I'll come with you and help you look for something suitable," he offered, signalling to the girl behind the bar.

"Really? That would be great! Thanks Opie, I don't want to put you out at all," I thanked him and he shook his head.

"No trouble, I'm glad to help," he replied.

"You want anything sweetheart?" The girl asked as she placed a bottle of water in front of Opie.

"Just a bottle of water please," I answered and she smiled.

"Sure," she replied and went to fetch it for me. Opie stayed quiet until she brought my water back, and then shooed her into the back to do some cleaning.

"We are still looking, you know," Opie said casually after a moment.

"Looking for what?" I asked and he gave me a level stare.

"The guy. It hasn't been forgotten," he said quietly. I looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't know you knew," I said honestly, twiddling my fingers together. I don't know why but it felt weird when people knew what had happened to me. I know it wasn't my fault but I still somehow felt ashamed, as if I'd failed in some way.

"Kozik let it slip, the idiot," he said fondly. "Don't worry. Only Chibbs, Kozik and I know. I just didn't want you to think we'd forgotten about it. It'll be dealt with."

"Thanks Opie," I said gratefully. "I know you have more important things on your plate right now. Like your wedding," I teased.  
He smiled.

"I'm letting Lyla take the reins on that one, god help me," he rolled his eyes and I laughed. "And The wedding won't happen until the guys are out."

I looked at him for a moment and wondered if he really wanted this wedding as much as Lyla did. I knew he cared about Lyla; I'd seen the way he was when he was around her. But losing a wife... I wondered how you ever truly got over that. Especially if what Tara had said was true... I wondered how he could possibly stand here, in this club house, knowing his so called 'brother' had killed his wife. I wanted to ask him about it, to actually get the truth, but I knew it wasn't my place. Also, a part of me knew I really didn't want to know.

"Well I may have some news on that front," I told him smiling. "It's not confirmed yet, but I've had some contact from the board suggesting the hearing could happen in a month or so."

"Really?" He asked, looking genuinely happy.

"Yeah. Nothing confirmed yet though so don't tell anyone. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up in case something falls through," I explained and he nodded.

"Club's lucky to have you, Allie," he told me genuinely and I smiled slightly. The club might be lucky to have me but I was questioning if this was somewhere I really wanted to be, now I knew what It did. I knew they were up to bad shit, that much was obvious. But somehow it was so much worse now I knew they could turn on each other in the blink of an eye and not think twice about it.

The sound of two motorcycles pulling into the lot had us both looking towards the door. A few seconds later Chibbs and Kozik came through the door.

"Well look who's here!" Kozik exclaimed when he saw me, coming in for a light hug. "How you doing, babe?"

"I'm good thanks Kozik, you?" I laughed. Kozik's constant good mood was infectious.

"Yup yup, all good," he grinned, signalling for a beer.

"Bit early for that isn't it?" I laughed and he shrugged, taking a gulp.

"It's noon somewhere," he answered.

"Everything ok lass?" Chibbs asked and I nodded smiling. I really liked these guys.

"She needs a new car," Opie explained. "Said I'd take her out when you got back."

"Sounds good, we haven't got anything we need to do away from here now," Chibbs agreed, nodding.

"Yeah, we'll man the fort and do some actual work, you just take the day off Ope. No worries," Kozik teased, earning himself a swipe to the head that he swiftly dodged.

"Makes a change," Chibbs chimed in. "I don't remember the last time you worked on something that wasn't your own bike." Opie chuckled at that and Kozik shrugged.

"What can I say? My ride's a beauty," he boasted.

"Yeah and it's the only ride you're getting," Opie countered and I laughed.

"And here I thought we were friends," Kozik joked, feigning offence, "that's cold girl." I shrugged

"I'm cool with that," I laughed. "You ready Opie?"

"Yeah let's bounce," He smiled and we stood up.

"See you later Allie, hope you get what you're looking for," Chibbs said kindly, pulling me in for a hug. He smelt like cigarettes and leather, and I hugged him back.

"Yeah, try not to crash this one," Kozik laughed winking. I elbowed him in the ribs and he winced. Chibbs laughed.

"You should know better than to tease a girl strong enough to cope with Happy," he mocked and I blushed.

"Does everyone know about that?" I asked and they looked at me like I was an idiot. "Right, no secrets here."

"Let's go already," Opie said and we headed for the door.

**** A bit later ****

"This is hopeless, Ope. I'm never gonna find one I like that much so let's just pick the next one that runs," I told him and he frowned.

"No, we are gonna keep looking until we find one that you like, that isn't a pile of shit," he replied and I pouted.

"But we've been looking for ages and I don't even know what I'm looking for," I confessed grumpily. I was tired and hungry, and honestly, I needed a rest.

"Well what kinda car do you like?" Opie asked.

"One that works?" I replied and he frowned. "Ok seriously I like classic cars. I don't know what you call them. The kind you see in 90's U.S gangster movies," I explained, hoping he wouldn't think I was a total idiot.

"You mean muscle cars?" He asked and I shrugged. He didn't look upset at my choice though. He sighed and we walked out of the dealership onto to the street.

"Like that one?" He asked, pointing to a car sitting down the block. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, like that one," I smiled. It was a pretty sweet car.

"Well we are in the wrong place," he laughed. "We've got exactly what you need back at Teller-Morrow. Let's go." He told me and we headed back to the garage together.

I felt like I was dying at this point. Ok that's an exaggeration. But I was tired and uncomfortable and more importantly, dying for a burger.

"Where are you going, Ope?" I asked, as he took a wrong turn.

"The diner," he replied. "You look like shit and I can hear your stomach from here."

"My hero," I laughed and he shrugged.

"Jax and Hap would kill me if anything else happened to you. Not that I'd ever let it," he added darkly. I smiled at him and we crossed the road to enter the diner.

We both demolished Bacon cheese burgers, fries and a milkshake before heading back to the clubhouse.

It was late afternoon now, so the garage was technically closed, but most of the guys were outside crowding round the boxing ring sent up in the courtyard. Kozik was in the ring, sparring with one of the prospects. Chibbs waved us over when he saw us.

"Did ye find what you wanted?" He asked as I came to stand next to him.

"No not really, but apparently Opie has a car here I might like?" I replied, as more of a question than an answer. Chibbs raised his eyebrows and looked at Opie.

"She likes classics," he replied, and Chibbs laughed.

"So, you walked round all afternoon when there's a perfectly good one sitting in the garage?" He asked, laughing again when Opie scowled.

"I need a drink," he muttered and headed off to the club house.

"Come on lass, I'll show ye the car," Chibbs smiled at me and pulled up the shutter so we could walk into where the cars were being fixed. In the corner was an absolute beauty. Sleek black lines, silver rims.

"You like it?" Chibbs asked, pointing to it.

"It's beautiful," I responded.

"It's a Chevrolet Chevelle. It was dumped here a few months ago, a pile of shit, never been looked after. The guys have been working on it to fix it up and we've just finished. We were gonna sell it but it's all yours," he smiled.

"Oh wow, how much is it? I don't think I can afford this Chibbs," I replied, disappointed because the car was perfect.

"It doesn't cost anything lass. It's a gift from the club. We owe you, more than one on my count. Take it," he said, throwing me the keys. I caught them, not quite daring to believe it.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded. I squealed and grinned, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Chibbs! I love it!" I cried. He laughed.

"You're welcome lass. Now let's go and see how many of the prospects Kozik has managed to floor," he said and we both laughed.

 ***** The next day *****

It was so nice to be back behind the wheel. It gives you a sense of freedom that nothing can keep you trapped. I was driving around Charming, just enjoying the fact I was no longer cooped up in my apartment, when I realised where I had ended up.

Charming Cemetery.

I parked up and got out, my curiosity getting the better of me. I'd always loved cemeteries, ever since I was a child. They didn't creep me out like they did other people. Instead, I found them rather comforting. That people had a place to be remembered and respected. I wandered around now, looking at all the names and dates of people that once lived in Charming, wondering what their lives had. I wondered what kind of life I would have had here if I'd never met the sons. I wondered what my life would be like when they were back in Charming. Would Happy and I give it a go? Would we live happily? Or would I even have a life to live? Or would Clay bump me off as a precautionary measure?

My head was spinning. My plan was all up in the air when it came to my reports for the parole hearing. At the beginning I thought it'd be so easy. That I wouldn't even need to give anything over, because as long as they hadn't caused any trouble, their sentence would automatically be cut in half and they'd be released. That's what happens back home in the U.K. But now I'd been told I'd have to submit attendance and behaviour sheets at the very least. I was fine that that; they were just tick sheets at the end of the day. I wouldn't add any information on them and I wasn't planning on giving a personal statement. I would have thought the club would be happy with that. But seeing Phil's reaction and then Tara's confession to what really goes on in the club, I knew I was in dangerous water.

There was another solution of course. I could not submit anything and the guys could risk not getting out. They couldn't technically blame me, as I was doing what they asked. But how could I explain to Abel that his daddy wasn't coming home? Did I really want to see Happy in chains for the next year?

I had walked pretty far whilst trapped in my thoughts and I stopped dead when I realised what I had found.

I was standing in front of Donna's grave. Opie's wife, who stood by him and raised his kids whilst he was inside because of club business. The woman who then got killed by the same club.

What was I doing? Did I really want that to be my life? How could I ever sleep at night, knowing that one of my so-called friends could turn on me at any moment? With Clay in charge I would never feel safe. And why did the club allow it? Opie was Jax's best friend. Why didn't he stop it? As much as I saw Juice as a close friend, and as important as Happy was to me, I knew in my heart that I couldn't live and cope in this situation. What was hurting the most about realising this was that I was letting Jax down. He'd become like a brother to me and I loved Tara and the boys. Maybe if Jax was in charge it would be different, I could cope with that. But I didn't want to be a part of this life whilst Clay was president.

"Auntie Allie!" I heard excitedly from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see Abel running towards me. Tara wasn't far behind, pushing Thomas in a pram.

"Hey!" I picked him up. "How's my favourite man in charming?" He giggled.

"Good! We're visiting grandpa!" Abel explained. "Come on, come and see!" He wriggled down to the floor and took my hand. Together we walked to the back section where the fallen soldiers were. Abel ran over to a grave and plopped down in front of it, talking animatedly. I smiled when I read the stone, realising he was talking to JT.

"This is a nice thing you do," I commented quietly when Tara caught up.

"Thanks. It makes me sad that he doesn't have any grandfathers around. I don't want Clay to be the influence on him," She explained and I nodded. That was perfectly understandable. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Thinking," I replied I was about to tell her that I couldn't do it, when I overheard Abel talking.

"Auntie Allie is the coolest. She's gonna bring daddy home so Thomas and I have someone to play with again." My eyes filled with tears. This little boy had such faith in me, that I was going to bring him dad home, and I was going to break his heart. I wish I could speak to Jax. I wanted to know that he planned to change things.

"I'm not surprised, you've had a lot dumped on you," Tara replied. I sighed heavily.

"How do you do this Tara? How do you live in this life with the potential threat of your own turning on you at any point?" I asked quietly.

"I have faith in Jax," she stated honestly. "That's all I can do."

"But he let it happen. He's Clay's second," I responded. I was pretty confused.

"That's not true. Jax would never have let something happen to Donna. She was family and Jax hates Clay for what he did. He wants to change the club and he's making steps to do that. He can't just outright oppose Clay, that wouldn't help anyone and it's a death sentence," She explained.

"Then how do you know that he's going to change things?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be difficult, but people's lives were potentially in danger and I didn't want to be one of them for no reason.

"Wait with Abel for a minute, I have something to show you," Tara told me and headed over to her car. Abel was still happily chatting to the grave.

Tara came back a few minutes later carrying a folder. She handed it to me.

"What this?" I asked curiously.

"JT's manuscript for Samcro," Tara replied. "He wrote down how he envisioned the club, what he wanted it to be and where it all went wrong. Jax gave it to me for safekeeping. It's now his mission to save the club. He wants them out of all the dirty business and he knows to do that he's gotta take down Clay. But in order to stop people getting hurt, he needs to do it in the right way." I opened the folder carefully and read it aloud.

"The life and death of SAMCRO: How the sons of anarchy lost their way," I read quietly, then looked back up at Tara.

"You don't need to trust Clay, you just need to have faith in Jax," She said softly. "Read the manuscript, you'll see." I nodded.

"I will," I promised.

"My family is all I have and Jax means everything to me," She confessed. "Please stay and help me save my family."

I clutched the folder to my chest. "If Jax really means to change things, of course I will stay," I told her and she smiled. She stepped forward and hugged me tight.

"Thanks Allie," she whispered and pulled back. "Please don't tell Jax I gave you that. It's very important to him."

"I'll give it back the second I've finished reading it," I promised and she nodded. Right on cue, Thomas began to cry and we both smiled.

"Guess what's my cue. I'll see you soon Allie. Come on Abel," She called and Abel scrambled to his feet.

"Bye Grandpa," he waved at the stone, making my heart melt. He took my hand and together we walked to the cars.

"Auntie Allie," Abel began.

"Yes champ?" I responded.

"You are going to help Daddy, aren't you?" He asked, looking up at me with his bright blue eyes.

I stopped and kneeled down, cuddling him close to me.

"Of course, I am," I told him, conviction in my voice.

 **A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews I received from the last chapter. This chapter was originally much longer but I've cut it in half so you will get another chapter within a couple of days, I just need to finish the last section.**

 **I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter, I just needed to lay some groundwork around Allie and the way the club is currently run.**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, I love to hear from you and I will post again soon xx**


End file.
